


I Will Always Be There For You

by Rk800downloading



Series: Shoot 'Em In The Head [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: A dash of spice, Action & Romance, Dark, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Following the events of RE4, Friendship, Horror, Humor, Many MANY references to the previous story, Memories, Monsters, Probably a lot of fluff, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Zombies, falling in love all over again, smidgen of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 46,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rk800downloading/pseuds/Rk800downloading
Summary: A sequel to "We'll Survive Together."Six years have passed since the Raccoon City incident. Now, you find yourself back alongside Leon in a mission to rescue the president’s daughter.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Series: Shoot 'Em In The Head [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784764
Comments: 128
Kudos: 267





	1. Hostile Local

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhhh I'm doing it! I'M ACTUALLY DOING IT!
> 
> Thank you so much for your kind comments on "We'll Survive Together." It really means the world to me that there are people who enjoy reading my writing! Please let me know if this first chapter sparks interest and is something you'd want to keep reading!

Bugs scattered when you opened the door; hiding in the cracks of yellow stained walls and burrowing beneath dust on the grime crusted floor.

"Hello?" You called out, eyes adjusting to the darkness.

A man was tending a fireplace at the opposite end of the room. Atop the table between you and him was a large stewpot—the contents immediately assaulting your senses and filling your nose with a scent reminiscent of bile. Of all the things the G-Virus had given you, a heightened sense of smell was something you could do without. You scrunched up your nose, and Leon gave an amused grin. He must’ve smelt it too.

“Excuse me sir,” the ex-cop put away his gun, and pulled out a picture instead. “We were wondering if you might recognize the girl in this photograph?”

You had the same picture tucked inside your own jacket—a picture of the president’s missing daughter, Ashley Graham. She had bobbed blond hair, and amber colored eyes.

The man slowly turned at the sound of Leon’s voice, revealing pale skin, blotched with patches of dirt. “ _What the fuck are you doing here?!_ ” He spat out in Spanish. “ _Get out you bastards!_ ”

A scoff escaped you. At least the government’s language classes were good for something.

“ _Sorry to bother,_ ” you responded. “ _We’ll be going.”_

It had been a while since you felt the rush of the G-Virus—goosebumps making your hairs stand, and chills run down your spine. The man reached for a nearby axe, lifting it high, and swinging it towards your head. You easily ducked under the weapon, sending the man flying with a firm punch to his gut. He soared over the table, over the pot, and landed with a hard _thud._

Leon walked towards the body, unphased from what he had already seen so many times before. “Thank god you didn't use your full strength on me in training,” he joked, pressing a finger against the man’s neck. "He's still alive."

“I wasn't using my full strength just now, either,” you smiled.

Leon shook his head. “Remind me to never piss you off.”

Suddenly, the rumble of an engine rang from outside. You rushed to the windows, barely catching the sight of an old truck driving off into the distance. Gunfire and shouting echoed as new, unknown men staggered towards the house with weapons in hand. They had the same gaze as the guy who just attacked you—a gaze that reminded you of Raccoon City.

“Shit,” Leon sighed. “Don't suppose those guys are here to invite us to the community potluck, huh?”

The radio on your hip gave a few beeps, and Leon looked down to find that his was beeping too. He quickly pulled out the device and huffed into the receiver. “A little busy right now—”

“Hey!” A woman flashed to life on the incoming screen as you opened your own. “I haven’t even introduced myself and you two are already in trouble?!”

“Hostile local tried to kill me with an axe—” you began.

“—so she punched him across the room,” Leon finished. 

“You _what_?” the woman’s surprise translated directly over the radio.

“Anyways,” you jogged up a set of stairs behind the fireplace, “we’re currently surrounded. Call you back in a sec?”

“ _Wait—"_

You closed the device, slipping it back into your holster. “Leon, there’s a window. If we jump out here, we can sneak up behind them.”

He followed your voice, peering out the glass for only a second before backing up.

“It’s my turn to show off,” he winked, making for the window and leaping through. Shards scattered in the wake of his perfect form, raining down as he landed with a roll. “How was that?” he called up.

You jumped after, landing on your feet. “10 out of 10,” you grinned.

It was hard to believe that the Leon Kennedy in front of you was the same one who had saved you all those years ago. He was just 21 then, and now he was 27, with a deeper voice and matured features. The boyish charm he used to have was gone, replaced with a confidence that only long days of hard training could give. 

Of course, you knew all about those long days, too.

US-STRATCOM trained you both to be deadly foes in hand to hand combat, as well as with weapons. But you had the _G-Virus_. Testing you were forced to undergo was intense and cruel _—_ hardening you in a different way than Leon. Experimentation included things like starvation and torture, all to push G to its very limits.

The hardest part of it all was not being able to say anything, though.

Government scientists were clever—they knew how to keep your mouth shut about the malpractice. If you said anything to anyone, they promised Sherry would suffer in the same way you had. If you tried to fight back, Sherry would be your replacement after they'd killed you.

Despite everything, the experiments taught you that survival instinct drew out the virus's potential best. Over the last six years, you honed G's powers—coming to understand _just_ how strong you were.

And, ‘ _surviving_ ’ felt like second nature now—effortlessly dodging a pickaxe that one of the men threw, pulling out your gun and shooting a bullet between his eyes. A heightened sense of hearing drew your attention to another man hiding behind a tree. You shot him, too. 

After you couldn’t hear anymore of the deranged villagers, you put away your weapon—coming face to face with Leon’s beloved _Matilda._

“Get down,” he commanded, shooting the enemy behind you after you'd dropped.

The G-Virus made you a lot stronger than the average human, but you were still far from perfect.

Leon walked up to where you crouched, offering to help you up. The sight brought back memories of when he found you in a cabinet. Even now, he still had those same kind eyes.

“It's been so long since we've been like _this,_ " he said quietly when your fingers met his.

“I know,” you replied. It really had been.

The truth was, other than combat drills, you hadn’t seen Leon in the past six years. 

Training programs pried the two of you apart—separate buildings, separate teachers, separate missions. But, not one day passed that you didn’t think about the rookie cop; his confession in the sewers, his kiss in NEST—those thoughts were what got you through the testing, even when you felt dying would be easier. 

“Are we—” Leon went to speak, interrupted by the abrupt beeping of your radios. “Ah,” he swallowed down whatever it was he was about to ask, gaze shifting to the flashing red light on your hip.

A part of you wanted to make him to finish his sentence, but another part was scared of what he might say.

"We forgot call her back," you said instead, like an idiot.

Leon let go of your hand then, rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess we should answer before she gets angry," he opened up the device, and the same woman from before came into focus.

“Do you two even understand how _worried_ I was!” her voice blared from the radio.

"Too late," you whispered. Leon tried to hold back his laughter. 

" _Ahem_ , excuse me," the woman collected herself, closing her eyes and smoothing out the wrinkles from her blouse. "Are you both okay? We can simply not let this mission be a failure.”

“We are, and it won’t be,” Leon tilted his head. “So, may we finally have the pleasure of knowing who we’re talking to?”

“Forgive me," she pushed a strand of deep chestnut hair away from her glasses. "My name is Ingrid Hunnigan, I’ll be your support on this mission.”

Now that you had time to focus, you realized that this 'Ingrid Hunnigan' was gorgeous.

“Glad to know you’ll have our backs," you put on a professional smile, and pushed your feelings aside. "To confirm, 'the mission' is rescuing Ashley Graham, correct?”

Hunnigan looked at you through the pixels, grey gaze sharp. “Yes, that will remain as Leon's primary objective. However, you've been given a new mission."

Your smile disappeared. "And what would that be?"

"Retrieve a biological sample called ' _Las Plagas'_ ," she said. "With explicit permission to neutralize any obstacles that might get in the way."


	2. Church Bell

“It looks like a normal village… I think…”

“Which village are you looking at?” Leon frowned. “Because the one I’m looking at has our cop companion burning at the stake.”

“Huh? Where?!”

“Up and to the right.”

“ _Oh_.”

The two of you hid behind a tree, spying on the village with binoculars. The village itself was plain, decorated in rural houses, and dressed in the colors of fall. According to US intelligence, _this_ is where Ashley had been spotted.

But, other than ignoring the glaring fiery stake, residents were behaving normally _._ You watched for five minutes as an old woman chased around a chicken, satisfied after it dropped an egg. Another man was scooping hay, and others were just _talking_. Yet on your way here, you were attacked on sight and cursed at—the villagers had even gone so far as to place trip wires and bear traps. 

Leon stuffed the binoculars into his side pouch. “Do you suppose they’re all infected with that ‘ _Las Plagas_ ’ thing Hunnigan was talking about?

“It’s hard to say,” you placed a pensive finger to your lips. “She didn’t seem to know much about it.”

‘ _Didn’t know much’_ was putting it nicely, though. Hunnigan didn’t seem to know _anything_ about the biological sample you were tasked with finding. All she said was that the _Las Plagas_ was a dangerous parasite, and judging from the name, you could’ve guessed that bit alone.

“Might have something to do with all the villagers attacking us,” Leon offered. “Maybe these ones won’t—”

You pushed Leon out of the way of a flying sickle.

“Well, it was wishful thinking,” he sighed, pulling his gun from his holster.

Together, you fought through the swarm of angry villagers—avoiding pitchforks, axes and knives. You dodged a man’s grab, letting him fall forward and into another. A well placed stomp was all that was needed to kill two birds with one stone, and a suplex killed another. Dispatching the villagers was _easy_ —they were strangely slow and uncoordinated, but there were _so many_ of them. It felt as if killing one made three more appear.

“I’m running out of ammo!” Leon shouted over the enemies' slurs.

You panted, starting to feel fatigued yourself—however, you didn’t need a gun to kill. “Take mine!” You tossed a magazine full of handgun bullets.

He caught it effortlessly, swiftly dropping his old magazine for the new one, cocking and aiming—but then a church bell began to chime. 

The man you were fighting suddenly stood still. 

“ _Lord Sadler,_ ” he mumbled.

“ _It’s time to pray,_ ” a woman said. “ _We’ve got to go_.”

One by one, the villagers dropped their weapons and stumbled towards a small building. They entered, single file, chanting that same name over and over, and after the last person shuffled in, a thick metal door slammed shut. 

"Where's everyone going?" Leon looked around in disbelief. “ _Bingo_?”

You shook your head, examining the insignia on the door. “Jokes have never been your forte.”

“Didn’t care much for the zombie one either, did you?”

You slowly turned to face him. “You remember that?”

“How could I ever forget?” Leon grinned. 

It was then that you could’ve killed Hunnigan—not only had she called at a bad time before, but once again the beeping of your radio tore Leon’s eyes away from yours and down to the flashing red at your hip.

You quickly flipped opened up the device, speaking into the receiver. “Hunnigan—”

“How are you guys doing?” She said casually. “I’ve got some news for you, but I’d like an update first.”

Leon came close, opting to hover over your shoulder rather than to use his own radio. “We’ve confirmed the body of an officer, unfortunately. We were attacked by more villagers, but they disengaged after hearing a church bell.”

“They kept mumbling something about a ‘ _Lord Sadler_ ’ as they left,” you added.

“I see,” she hummed. “I’ll try to find information on religious cults in that area. Regarding _Las Plagas_ , though, I have a mission update.”

“Let's hear it,” Leon rested an arm against your back, and you had to remind yourself to breathe.

“Intel says there is a biologist being held captive somewhere in that village. His name is Luis Sera. Follow the trail next to the tower and find him—he has information on the parasite.”

You nodded. “Understood. Any update on Ashley?”

“No, not yet,” Hunnigan adjusted her glasses. “But I’ll be sure to tell you the moment anything comes up.”

* * *

Explosives were dangerous. 

If there was one thing that you learned from the copious amount of experiments you underwent, it was that your weakness was fire. Explosions and flame were able to disrupt the G-Virus within your cells enough that it greatly slowed your regenerative capabilities. So, naturally you were nervous at the sight of these clumsy villagers waving around sticks of TNT. 

Leon noticed how tense you were. “Don’t worry—watch this,” he said, running into the vision of a dynamite wielding foe. The villager looked away, scrambling to light the stick—and when he did, Leon ducked into the tall grass. The man was confused when he looked up, slowly turning his head from side to side.

“ _Where’d he go?_ ” he muttered in Spanish, and then, he forgot to throw the explosive.

Villager guts splattered across the tiny shack where you were, and Leon stood up with a shit eating grin wide across his lips.

All you could do was face palm.

“Is it just me, or did you become more mischievous?” You headed up the steps of another house.

"It's just you," Leon chuckled as he followed. "I've always been this mischievous."

He opened the front door of the decrepit building and gestured you inside. After your eyes adjusted to the darkness, you realized that this house was just as filthy as the first. You gave a cautionary sniff—scared of smelling whatever was in that pot again—and Leon raised a brow in question.

“Heightened sense of smell,” you explained.

“ _Ah_ ," he nodded thoughtfully, "that’s why you looked like you were going to pass out before.”

“Wouldn’t wish that scent on my worst enemy," you found a book on a nearby shelf and began testing its weight. "Well, maybe except for Ada."

"That's a name I haven't heard in a while," Leon watched in amusement. "What's up with the book? Planning on some light reading?"

"Not quite."

You took a few steps, lobbing the hardcover into a tripwire down the hall. When Leon's eyes went wide you shrugged, “I didn't want to waste ammo."

"Some poor librarian is turning over in their grave right now, you know that?" he laughed.

“Wait—did you hear something?"

The two of you listened closely, barely able to make out a faint banging noise echoing from inside the walls.

"It's the librarian," Leon teased.

"Very funny," you let the sound lead you to an empty wooden case. After investigating, you found a door frame hidden behind it. 

Leon saw the same thing, easily pushing aside the case and revealing a large room. Further down was the source of the noise—a shaking antique armoire, locked from the outside with a simple deadbolt.

He took the left side of the wardrobe, hand hovering over the door, and you took the right, hand on your pistol. After flipping the lock, a man came tumbling out—mouth duct taped shut, and hands tied behind his back. Brown wavy hair splayed across the floor as he looked at your gun with curious eyes. He seemed vastly different from the other villagers you'd come across so far.

The man let out a hiss when you ripped off the tape. "You didn't have to be so rough," he said, voice deep and velvety, with a Spanish accent, "although, it's easy to forgive such a beautiful woman like yourself."

" _Don't,_ " Leon was quick to warn. He flipped the man over, and worked to untie his binds. Once they were gone, the man swiftly sat up.

"You two... You're not like them?" He asked more seriously.

" _Them?_ " You scoffed. "You mean those villagers? Have you ever seen rural townspeople with leather jackets like _these_?"

Leon smirked. "Stop, you're gonna make him think we're weird." 

It was then that a feeling of danger ran down your spine. You looked around frantically, meeting Leon's worried gaze.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Something's coming,” you answered, and as you did, two armed villagers turned the corner, with a man reminding you of the tyrant behind them. 


	3. Ladies' Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy you guys are enjoying it so far!!!! <3 Thank you so much for reading! Your kind comments are why I decided to write a sequel in the first place :)

You opened your eyes, finding yourself in an unfamiliar room—a storage area, maybe—empty, other than for a few boxes stacked up against the wall. On your left was Leon, and on your right was…

“What's your name?” You nudged the wavy haired man from the wardrobe.

“Did I die?” he asked groggily, “because you, my dear, have the voice of an ang—o _w!_ ”

“Just answer the question," Leon glared, digging an elbow into his ribs. 

“ _Sheesh_ , fine," the man scooted away. "Luis,” he said finally. “Luis Sera, at your service.”

On your left was Leon, and on your right was the biologist you were looking for, and the three of you were currently bound together by ropes at your wrists. 

It didn’t take long to remember how you wound up here. Leon threw a roundhouse kick at the tyrant-like man, and then went flying back—collapsing the armoire and knocking you all out cold. But why were you _alive_? Why did the villagers bother to tie you up? Also, and perhaps more pressing, where in the hell was your jacket?

“You’re both Americano, si?” Luis tried to look at you over his shoulder. “What brings you to this part of the world?”

Your answer was absent minded, focusing on the switchblade attached to your belt. "We're looking for a girl," you said.

“A girl, hm? Let me guess... She’s the president’s daughter?”

Leon scoffed. “That’s too good for a guess. Wanna start explaining?"

" _Psychic powers_ ," Luis smiled mischievously before shaking his head. "Nah, just kidding with you, amigo. I overheard one of the villagers talking something about the president's daughter in the church."

You looked to Leon, who gave you knowing nod. You finally had a location on Ashley.

"Other than your name, who are you exactly?" You worked the knife against the rope a bit faster.

"Interested, senorita?" Luis casually leaned back. "Used to be a cop in Madrid. Now, I’m just a good-for-nothing guy, who happens to be quite the ladies’ man," he winked.

Leon sighed loudly, rolling his eyes. "Oh, I'm sure you are. But why'd you quit the force?”

"Policia..." The smile on Luis' lips faltered, "you put your life on the line—no one really appreciates you enough for it. Being a hero isn’t what it’s cracked up to be anymore.”

“You became a biologist after?” You asked.

“Always had a love for science-” He froze. “Wait, how did you-”

"Time to tell us why _you’re_ here,” you stood—hands free from the binds—hovering over the man with a grin on your face. "Let me guess, it has something to do with ' _Las Plagas_ '?"

" _Dios mio_ ,” his mouth hung open, “you're one sexy woman." 

A loud scraping noise drew your attention to the door and brought everyone's eyes to the axe-dragging villager stumbling in. He seemed deranged—soaked in blood, and breathing heavy.

“I was wondering when you’d show up,” you smirked. "Heard you coming from a mile away."

Luis panicked, scrambling to untangle his wrists from the rope. “Do something!” He shouted at Leon. “She’ll die—and then _we'll_ die!"

“She can handle it,” Leon said simply, and Luis blinked slowly in response.

"Are you being serious right now?!”

You loved the feeling G gave you. Time wasn’t actually slowing—you were just moving so fast that everything else seemed to stand still. You doubted that this oaf even realized that you’d stolen his axe, and that you were in the middle of swinging it towards his neck. In fact, he didn't seem to know what was happening until the weapon hit—blood splattering across the room, and head rolling next to Luis' shoes.

Luis stared silently at the head once it reached him.

He blinked.

And then he blinked again.

"What the _fuck_ …?” was all he managed to say before passing out and falling into Leon's arms.

“Decapitation might’ve been overkill," Leon laughed as he carefully set the biologist down.

“Eh, it'll be fine," you shrugged. "Though, I can sense more of those villagers outside.”

“Then let’s clear the area while we wait for our _amigo_ to wake up," Leon smiled. “Oh—but, uh, leave behind the giant bloody axe, alright?”

* * *

They say hindsight is 20/20—and in hindsight, you probably should’ve left Luis a note.

“Shit,” Leon groaned, leaning against the wall with his radio in hand.

“I guess we _did_ leave him alone in a room with a corpse," you winced. “I’m not surprised he ran away.”

“You did _what_?” Hunnigan’s voice went shrill. “Why would you…?”

“We were about to be attacked by another villager—" you began.

“—she used an axe to slice off his head, and Luis fainted from the sight. We couldn't carry him around," Leon finished and then quietly added, "so _maybe_ we _accidentally_ left him unconscious next to the body..."

“Are you two a comedy act?! _Find him,"_ Hunnigan scolded. “And get to that Church!" She wagged a finger before disconnecting.

You and Leon had given the biologist 30 minutes to wake up—spending the time fighting and treasure hunting for keys. Much like Raccoon city, it seemed this village had a penchant for puzzle solving—requiring emblem halves in order to unlock the gate leading out. 

When you came back to check on Luis, however, he was long gone. And now, you were off to find him again before he met a fate worse than Leon's glares. 

Naturally, finding him wouldn't be as easy as the first time. Immediately after the gate was a small warehouse, filled to the brim with more angry villagers. Three attacked you at the entrance, and another two down the hallway _._ But it wasn't until halfway through the building that you actually started to worry—these villagers were carrying TNT.

One went to light an explosive, and you clambered to draw your gun—abruptly pulled behind a stack of boxes.

Leon pressed a finger against your lips. " _Shh."_

A blast went off, and you realized you had given the villager far too much credit. Like the one before, he'd killed himself after losing sight of you—but this time, he took everyone else in the room along with him.

"Explosives really scare you, don't they?" Leon asked, slowly removing his finger.

"Shouldn't they scare everyone?" You joked, and he frowned. 

“Be serious. I see the way you freeze up."

“Okay, fine," you admitted, looking away stubbornly. “They scare me.”

He gently grabbed your arm, turning you to face him. "Out of everything, why that?"

You were caught off guard. "What do you mean?"

"I've watched you run from giant alligators, I’ve seen you hang over pits with no bottom. I’ve even seen you take a bullet for me—so _why_?" His voice was pleading. "Did something happen in the past six years?"

At that moment, it would have been so easy to tell Leon about the experiments. It would be so easy to confide in him, to drown yourself in his comfort that you yearned for.

But... Sherry...

“It's nothing,” you said instead.

Your equipment was bugged—it had to be. There was no way Strategic Command wasn't keeping tabs on a precious monster like you.

Leon was unconvinced though. "Anything you're scared of, you know I’ll protect you, right?”

"Yeah," you mumbled guilty. You weren't sure if you even _wanted_ Leon to understand why you were scared.

Everything that happened...

Suddenly, you felt something that you hadn't experienced in a long time. You clutched at your chest, keeling over, and Leon rushed to catch you.

“Hey!” he shouted worriedly. “What's wrong?!"

Your body was rejecting something—but _what_? You hadn’t been shot, you hadn't been stabbed. Yet, heave after heave, you felt an object make its way up your throat, like claws dragging up your insides. After what seemed like an eternity of torture, you finally coughed that _something_ into your hands—watching in disgust as it wiggled violently in your palm.

“An insect…?” You said, raspy and weak.

“No,” Leon clenched his jaw. “A parasite.”


	4. Same Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous 3 chapters have been reworked! Same storyline, just fixed some stuff to make it flow better!
> 
> Plot, plot, plot... a bit of a shorter chapter, but that just means the next one will be longer! Thank you so much again for all the comments and kudos!! <3

The parasite itself was an arthropod, no bigger than an inch. Four skinny legs protruded from the body, while a long tail jutted out from the bottom.

You placed it into a small plastic bag. "There's only one thing this can be, right?" 

“ _Las Plagas_ ," Leon said hesitantly. "But _how_? Did you drink the water?"

You rolled your eyes. "No, of course not. I would remember if I…" 

" _If you…_?" Leon waited for you to finish. When you said nothing, he waved a hand in front of your face. "Hello, please return to planet Earth, I need you."

"Wait," you grabbed his arm, pushing up his sleeve.

" _Uh—"_

"It must've happened when we were unconscious," you moved to his other arm when you couldn't find anything. "They had to have infested me then."

He watched as you searched his skin. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"For a mark," you answered distractedly, relieved when this arm was clear too.

"But what kind of— _hey,_ " he grabbed your wrists when you tried to pull up his shirt.

" _Oh_ , um..." you let out an awkward laugh, realizing you were face to face with his abs. You dropped the fabric, standing up straight as you cleared your throat. "Parasites usually enter the body unborn, hatching later on," you explained. "Injecting a serum containing an egg would be the easiest, and surest way to infest someone. At least, that's my theory."

"So you're looking for a needle mark?"

"Yes,” you nodded.

Leon laughed then, letting go of your hands and tucking his shirt back into his pants. "You could've just told me that."

"Sorry," you groaned. "You know how I get."

"Yes, I do," he crouched down to your eye level and tilted his head. "My neck was sore when I woke up. Anything there?"

You took a close look, instantly finding what you wished you wouldn’t.

"Leon," you gently ran a finger across the mark, "we need to tell Hunnigan."

" _Shit_ ," he muttered under his breath, and for the first time since the mission began, Leon looked truly shaken.

* * *

After the warehouse was the largest house yet—a massive two story slob of bricks and rotting wood. You entered through a back staircase, solving a simple puzzle to gain entrance.

“This is _weird_ ," you looked around in awe.

Sunlight streamed through a window, casting itself upon the pleasantly refined bedroom. The walls were paneled in forest green, while the floor was a dark mahogany. Whoever lived here was civilized enough to have even made their bed.

“Look,” Leon’s voice drew your attention to a small glass box. 

He opened it carefully, pulling out an antique key. On it’s handle was the same insignia you saw in the village—you couldn’t help but think it looked like the parasite you spat up earlier.

“This must open that door,” Leon said, coming to the same conclusion.

“Yeah,” you took a look at your map. “I have a feeling it’ll lead us to the church.”

“Let’s just hope we find Luis along the way, too," he tucked the key away in his side pouch. 

Hunnigan was extremely worried having heard about the infestation. She stressed that locating Luis was an even bigger priority now, if not the biggest. You didn't know what _Las Plagas_ did yet—nor was it certain that Leon had even been infested, or if Ashley had been at all. The biologist was the only person you could ask.

“It’ll be okay,” you rubbed Leon’s back.

“I know,” he smiled, “‘cause I’ve got you with me.”

Stomp after stomp, footsteps tore through the house in a flurry.

Before you could register the noise, the door swung open and a hand wrapped tightly around your neck. 

“ _Pests_ ,” your assailant growled.

It was the same person that knocked you unconscious hours ago—an abnormally tall man, with ashen skin and a long black coat. He easily lifted the two of you each with one hand, letting your feet dangle off the floor.

“ _Huh_ ,” he mused, violently tossing Leon aside. “You carry the same blood as us, it seems.”

Leon fell hard, grasping at his neck. “S-same blood?” he choked out—he could barely move.

“But you,” the man held you up a little higher, “what _are_ you?”

Your lungs were screaming, desperately begging for air—his arms were so long that kicks couldn't reach.

“I see you managed to rid yourself of our little gift,” he sneered, “nevertheless, I can give you the gift of death right now.”

Your mind went blank when his hand started squeezing. 

How could you be defeated so easily? Was everything over the past six years for nothing? 

Were you really still as weak and helpless as you were back in Raccoon city?

A heat was growing in your chest like a hunger demanding to be fed. Bursts of energy began pouring into your limbs, and your nails forced themselves into the man’s skin.

“What?!” he hissed as he dropped you, stumbling back to hold his arm where it bled.

Your breaths were deep, not because you needed air anymore—but because you were about to hunt down prey. You could destroy him, you could—

“Who’s there?!” You turned your head, briefly catching the glimpse of a woman hanging out the window.

She was oddly familiar, holding a pistol and adorning a red dress. You couldn’t see her eyes, but her lips seemed to mouth ‘ _get down.'_

You dropped to the floor and bullets flew through the room—straight into the tyrant man’s back. He spun around angrily, letting out a provoked cry as he leapt out the window after her.

“Who was that?” Leon coughed, still holding his neck as he staggered towards you.

“I don’t know,” you looked out the broken frame, seeing no sign of either the man or the woman. “She saved us, though.”

“Saved _us_?” he shook his head. “She saved _him_ , if anything.”

You had nearly forgotten the sudden surge of power you had—the thirst, the restlessness. The feeling was gone, and the only proof it had happened was the blood on your hands.

“You know," Leon uttered, having finally recuperated, "for a moment, your eyes changed color.”

You glanced up to meet his gaze. “What?"

“Your irises were glowing,” he said. “Red and yellow.”


	5. Muddy Water

“It’s time to play: ‘ _Is That Door Locked!_ ’ Are you ready, contestant?” Leon held up a fake microphone. 

“Ooh! I’m ready!” you clapped excitedly. “What’s the prize?”

“The prize for a correct answer is…” he dug around in his pockets. “Gum!”

After leaving what you learned was the Village Chief’s house, the two of you found yourselves back at the burning stake. Your hunches were correct and the antique key unlocked the metal door—revealing a path that led to the church.

The church itself was about as ominous as you expected it to be: cultish, surrounded with dead trees, shrouded in fog. For bonus points, a haphazardly placed cemetery sat on the front lawn, equipped with its very own foreboding headstones and crows. You cleared the area from enemies, and now you stood in front of the church’s big double doors, fingers wrapped around the handle.

“Important doors are always locked, so maybe this one isn’t—you know, to throw us off,” you pondered aloud. “But, Ashley’s supposedly in there though, so _umm_ —I’m gonna go with _‘that door is locked!’_ ”

“Alright, for the grand prize of,” he quickly looked at the gum’s packaging, “ _smooth spearmint Trident_ , would you please do us the favor?”

You dramatically took a deep breath, using all your might to pull on the handle and—

“It’s locked!” you jumped happily, plucking the gum from Leon’s hands.

“I hope you know I’m only like this around you,” he playfully sighed. “Come on, let’s go. We have a church key to find.”

* * *

Leon was good at distracting you from your worries.

But, so were falling boulders.

You went out of the frying pan and into the fire—running from a massive tumbling rock, just to be ambushed by tripwires and villagers in a swamp. Leon was as clever as always though, effortlessly luring the weapon wielding locals into their own traps and disposing of them speedily.

Cutting between the path of where you were and where you needed to be was a giant lake bordered by mud and dead grass. Leon had perched himself upon a hill, carefully scanning the water with binoculars.

“Not good,” he murmured. 

You tried to see what he was looking at—finding two villagers on a small boat. They stood on the swaying craft, bending down to grab something.

“A body?” You said, watching as they dumped a corpse and drove off. “What was the point of doing that—"

A colossally-sized amphibian jumped out of the water, shaking the entire lake. It swallowed the body in one swift gulp, crashing back into the water and disappearing beneath thunderous waves.

" _Oh_ ," you finished.

“Remember how I was reminiscing about the giant alligator?” Leon put away his binoculars, making for the spare boat roped to a nearby dock. “How do you feel about gargantuan fish?”

Your mouth hung open, and you forced yourself to close it as you followed him. “You’re still making us cross?”

Leon climbed into the boat, smiling as he patted the spot next to him.

“... Do we have to?”

“Yup," he replied.

“Shit _._ ” 

You reluctantly stepped onto the watercraft; it was tiny—stuffed with harpoons and a heavy anchor. The only spot you managed fit was in between Leon’s long legs, and once he started the motor and drove forward, gravity forced you even closer.

“Sorry, it’s gonna be a bumpy ride,” he said, maneuvering the boat over choppy waves.

Your hands were on his thighs, and your back was against his chest. “I’m not sorry,” you muttered quietly.

“I didn’t catch that—what’d you say?”

“Nothing!” You shook your head. “But, Leon…”

“Yeah?” 

“The fish is coming.”

He pulled a sharp turn, and a moment later, the beast’s jaws shot out of the water where you would have been. Waves jostled the boat, shaking the anchor overboard before you could stop it—sinking into the moving shadow beneath you.

"Oh no," you gulped.

The boat suddenly jerked—and then you rocketed forward.

The anchor had hooked onto the monster’s back.

You held on for dear life while the fish whipped you around—going left, and then right, like a rollercoaster from hell. Leon did his best to steer, barely dodging the huge pieces of driftwood and random boulders.

“Brace yourself!” He commanded when an unavoidable piece of wreckage came your way. You held your breath and the sound of the collision was drowned out by submerging into muddy water. 

Cold chilled your body straight to the bone. Hands and feet found nothing around them, while the light of the surface was growing further and further.

You were sinking.

Equipment dragged on your hips, and your holster weighed down your back. In a decision between life, suffocation, or being eaten by a giant fish, you unhooked your gear—letting the precious STRATCOM weaponry plunge. In exchange, you began to float, eagerly using the last of your oxygen to swim. 

Fingers wrapped around your wrist as you neared the surface. Leon yanked you out of the lake, heaving you over the side of the boat. His hair was damp, and clothes stuck to his skin.

“You alright?” he asked worriedly, lips blue and out of breath. He gave a brief smile when you nodded, expression quickly fading into a serious one. “I have an idea, but we have to act now.”

You gave him your full attention. “What do you have in mind?”

Leon started up the motor. “I’m gonna drive straight for the bastard. When it opens its mouth... Remember how you punched a full grown man across the room?” he placed a harpoon in your hands, “ _full power this time_.”

You tossed the weapon from one hand to the other. With this much weight, and G’s strength…

The monster’s head peaked out of the water in the distance. “It’s about 100 yards away,” Leon revved the engine. “You up for this?”

“ _Mhm,_ ” a smirk escaped your lips as you stood. “That asshole cost me my favorite pistol.”

Leon hit the gas and the beast began to charge at the same time. 

"Get ready!" He warned.

Distance closed quickly—80 yards, 60 yards—the sludge-crusted monster opened its mouth and blood stained teeth grew closer.

"Guess what I'm in the mood for," you said, grip tightening around the heavy metal weapon—40 yards left.

Leon had a devilish grin on his lips. "Tell me."

20 yards…

Your body was in perfect T-formation—arm back, opposite leg forward.

10 yards…

" _Fish kebabs!_ " You screamed out like a war cry, throwing the harpoon with everything you had. 

All you could hear was your heartbeat as metal cut through the wind like a bullet. The surface of the water parted from shear force, trailing from where you stood, straight into the mouth of the monster. Red exploded out from behind—harpoon ripping through and pulling organs out.

The beast's jowls slackened, face slamming down into the lake. It began to rapidly sink, and you hurried to cut the anchor’s rope. 

Whatever that thing was, it was dead now—

" _Pfft!_ ”

You turned around to see Leon’s shoulders shaking.

"D-did…" he stuttered, hand over his mouth, "did you just yell… f-fish kebabs…?"

A blush spread across your cheeks, and he burst out laughing.

“You don't have to laugh _that_ hard!” You pouted.

"Wow," he wiped a tear, "how can you be so cool and cheesy at the same time?"

"I think it’s ‘cause you're wearing off on me."

" _Hey_ ," he started up the engine again, heading for a shack barely visible through the fog. “I’m hilarious.”

“ _Where’s everyone going?_ ” You said in a mocking voice, “ _bingo?_ ”

“ _You know what I’m in the mood for?_ ” He said equally as mocking, “ _fish kebabs._ ”

You went to jokingly punch Leon’s arm, stopping as he broke out into a coughing fit. 

“Are you okay?”

“I’m… Fine...” he tried to wave you off—coughs becoming more violent.

You took over steering, docking the boat. He hurried to get out of the craft, and you slung his arm over your shoulder as he stumbled to the shack. 

The door gave in easily to your boot. Inside was dark and damp—housing just a bed, a table, and some chairs. You made for the old mattress, dusting off spiderwebs and moldy sheets.

“Stop trying to be tough and tell me what’s going on,” you carefully laid him down.

"M-my chest,” he groaned weakly, “I don't know-"

Another wave of pain crashed into him—body seizing as he coughed into his hands. It seemed to take all his energy, eyes shutting and muscles growing limp as he fell unconscious. 

You checked his pulse and breathing—they were erratic, yet within normal limits. But the blood on his palms made you suspicious that the coughing had nothing to do with swallowing lake water and everything to do with the needle mark you found earlier.

"Fuck," you whispered. You needed to find Luis—and fast.

The sound of crunching gravel echoed from outside and your head whipped towards the door.

“Looks like the Plaga egg has hatched,” footsteps turned into the clicking of high heels. “He’ll need surgery to get it out.”

A woman stood at the entrance of the shack. Her hip was cocked, a bare leg peeking out from the slit of her long red dress. Butterflies trailed up the garment, bringing your eyes to her face—to her short black hair, and to the familiar curve of her dainty lips.

“ _Ada_ ,” you growled.

“Long time no see,” she grinned. “Why don’t we have a little chat?”


	6. The Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you all so much for reading! <3 It means the world to me that you are enjoying the story thus so far!

Ada slipping out your hands was a memory that haunted you. You could never forget the look on her face as she fell—the look of _acceptance_.

“Medication can suppress the Plaga’s growth,” she sauntered over to the cabin’s table, gracefully taking a seat. “As for complete removal, I believe Sera can provide more information on the surgery.”

“So you’ve been spying on us long enough to know who Luis is,” you defensively stood in front of Leon.

"Oh, I've known of Dr. Sera for quite some time,” Ada crossed her legs, gesturing to the free seat across from her. “It was pure coincidence that I saw you with him... And it was also a coincidence that I saw you now—how you handled the local’s pet fish was quite impressive.”

“Couldn’t have done without your help. You’re the reason I have the G-Virus, after all," you cautiously sat down. “If you try and screw us over again, I won’t hesitate to handle you the same way.”

“My, my. Who knew the nice student from Raccoon University could become so cold?” She laughed, and you leaned back in your chair.

"Yeah, well, I've been through a lot these past six years."

An unfamiliar expression flickered across Ada’s face then—almost as if she’d winced. “ _I know,_ ” she said in a small voice, making your jaw clench and eyes narrow.

“But do you _really_?” you asked.

The memories began flooding your mind faster than you could control. Years of torture under the guise of experimentation. The things they did...

You stopped yourself from thinking about it. Honestly, you weren’t sure _why_ you asked if Ada knew, not that it would surprise you if she _did_. She was seemingly omniscient—Umbrella, G-Virus, the project, Luis—she had information on it all. 

And even now, Ada’s silence spoke volumes. Her eyes were uncharacteristically pointed towards the floor, corners of her lips turned downwards ever so slightly. You weren’t sure how it made you feel.

“...That is part of the reason why I decided to reveal myself,” she switched the cross of her legs. “This will open the church.”

Ada placed a round insignia on the table; it was decorated in silver and gold—the shape a perfect fit to the lock you’d seen on the Church door.

“The last time you helped me I almost died," you glanced down at the crest. “Why are you _here_?”

The woman slowly dragged a finger across the intricate detailing of the insignia. "Why am I alive? Or do you mean, why am I sitting at this table with you?”

Six years ago, and just a day after you had escaped, Raccoon City was condemned to death. In an attempt to contain the living dead, an experimental thermobaric missile was launched—obliterating your hometown off the face of the planet.

You had heard that Ada didn’t die—that she somehow survived the fall in NEST, the lab’s self destruction, and the city’s annihilation. Rumors circulated that she was working for _The Organization_ , alongside the ex-S.T.A.R.’s captain responsible for the mansion incident in the Arklay Mountains.

"It would be nice if you answered both," you gave a nonchalant shrug. "While you’re at it, maybe you'd also like to explain why you're working with Albert Wesker?"

"Sure," she chuckled. “But you’ll need to take me to dinner first."

You let out an exasperated breath. She was just as evasive as you remembered. 

“Since it seems you’ve already done your homework,” Ada brushed the bangs away from her eyelashes, “I should warn you—there’s a third person involved. Wesker’s given him a means to temporarily deal with your abilities.”

“A third person? And something to deal with my abilities?” You looked at her skeptically. “Why are you telling me all of this if you work with them?”

“Would you rather I keep it a secret?” The woman stood and began walking towards you.

“Like I said, the last time you helped me I almost _died,_ ” You tilted your head up to look at her. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s that your help has a cost.”

Ada wistfully closed her eyes for a moment. "Even a ruthless person like me can have regrets."

She reached down her thigh, pushing aside her dress to reveal a leg holster. From there, she pulled out a small pistol—flipping it around to offer you the handle. 

“This time,” she wrapped your hand around the gun, “my help is free of charge.”

The beeping of Leon’s radio began echoing throughout the cabin, and the metal in your grip suddenly grew heavy.

“I’ll see you around,” Ada gave a casual wave before walking out the door. The whine of her grappling hook rang out before you could stop her, and then she was gone—leaving you with a butterfly etched _Blacktail._

_What the hell just happened?_

After learning Ada was still alive you _knew_ you would meet her again, and you rehearsed the scenario so many times in your head, yet...

You placed the weapon in the empty holster on your side.

“Leon…” You sat on the edge of the bed where he laid. He looked much better than he did before—color had made its way back to his face, and his breathing was steady. 

“Would _you_ trust her?” You asked.

The only answer you received was the continuous beeping of his radio.

“It’s been two hours since your last transmission, Leon!” Hunnigan’s voice blared once you finally opened the device. She peered into the screen, adjusting her glasses. “Oh, my apologies—why didn’t you answer your own radio?”

“Long story short, I lost all my equipment in a lake,” you frowned, deciding to keep quiet about Ada. “Leon isn’t doing so well either. He’s unconscious, although stabilized for now. It appears that he was indeed injected with a plaga egg, and it’s already hatched.”

“What are his symptoms?” Hunnigan asked anxiously. “Will he be okay?”

“He coughed up blood and eventually fainted,” you clenched the radio. “I’ve learned he’ll need surgery to fully remove the parasite... I need to find Luis as soon as possible.”

“Make it your main objective," she confirmed. “Let’s wait for Leon to wake up and we’ll reconvene then. Do you have any way to defend yourself without your equipment?”

“I have a pistol,” you looked down at the _Blacktail_ on your hip. “Not that I really need a gun to...”

“What’s wrong?” Hunnigan sounded worried.

“I...” You gulped. “I need to ask you a private question.”

“ _Private?_ ” She uttered.

“Please.”

Hunnigan warily peeked over her shoulders—left, right—then hunched close to the screen. It looked as if her fingers were flying across her keyboard, and after one final tap, the image of her faded to black. 

“Hello?” You called nervously into the device.

“I’ve temporarily disabled the recording of our conversation,” she said, image returning. “Of course, this type of thing is highly against regulations—but, I have an idea of what you might ask, and…”

“And…?”

“And I want you to know I’m on your side," the professional woman you were used to seeing looked slightly abashed. 

Your eyes went wide. “Hunnigan…”

“Please, save any formalities,” she murmured shyly. “We don’t have much time, so ask what you need to now.”

“R-right,” you cleared your throat, staring into her grey gaze. “Was my equipment bugged?”

“Yes," she nodded. "Your guns, your radio, and the binoculars.”

“Then, what about Leon’s?”

Her red-rimmed glasses reflected her monitor. “No, they’re clean,” she said after a few clicks of her mouse. “Anything else?”

You shook your head, and Hunnigan looked away.

“I’ve read both of your bio’s,” she whispered, “and while it’s not my place to say this, I truly hope everything works out for the two of you.”

You opened your mouth to speak—the screen flashing black again.

“Are you finished using the washroom?” Hunnigan asked with a straight face.

“ _Uh_ ,” you closed your mouth, trying to hide your smile. “All done. Sorry to interrupt our call… I think I ate a rotten egg.”

“Please do be more careful in the future," her eyes glimmered mischievously. “I would hate for this mission to be jeopardized by diarrhea.”


	7. Trusty Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a long chapter... I hope you enjoy! <3

Seeing Leon’s sleeping face reminded you of when he was 21. 

He had the same long eyelashes, and the same barely-there freckles. Without his serious blue gaze, he looked almost peaceful—as if he was napping on a grassy field somewhere far away from here.

You moved the hair from his face, and he let out a soft hum. 

There was nothing you wanted more than for Leon to hold you again—to comfort you about everything. Yet, now that it was okay to tell him, the words seemed to be locked away, deep down your throat.

Would it change how he treats you? Would it make him feel bad? 

Would he blame himself?

Or would he care at all?

Your fingers grazed his cheek, knuckles softly brushing the corner of his lips.

“I wish we could just go back in time,” you admitted aloud.

Leon seemed to stir from the sound of your voice, eyebrows knitting upwards. You moved out of the way just in time for him to shoot up out of bed—he was panting, staring at his hands as if they weren’t his own.

“A nightmare?” You asked, and he turned to look at you—fear flickering across his face before settling into exhaustion.

"I think so," he groaned, flopping back down on the bed and dropping his arms over his eyes. “How long have I been out?”

“Six hours,” you glanced at your watch. “You missed a gorgeous sunset.”

Leon gave a tired chuckle.

“And something else,” you shifted uncomfortably. “Ada was here.”

“Ada?” he propped himself up on one elbow. “Ada, _Ada?_ She didn’t do anything to you did she?”

“Nothing bad,” you shook your head. “She confirmed that you’ve been infested with plaga. Apparently Luis knows about a surgery to remove it, and she suggested I find him. After, she gave me the key to the Church, and…”

Leon raised his eyebrows skeptically.

You held out the butterfly etched Blacktail _._ “Ada gave me her gun.” 

“Why?” he asked, sitting upright and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “After everything she did…”

“I asked the same thing.”

“And?”

“She... She said she has regrets.”

“ _Huh_ ,” Leon scoffed. His expression looked like a battle between disbelief and acceptance.

“How are you feeling, though?" You placed a hand on his back. "You’re sure taking this whole plaga-surgery news rather lightly.”

He laughed at that, resting his head on your shoulder. You could feel your whole body stiffen.

“We’ve survived worse,” He said simply. “Besides, I’ve got my trusty partner to get me out of this mess."

“Are you talking about me, or _Matilda_?” You joked, and Leon nudged your arm.

“Did you seriously just say that? Matilda, obviously— _ow!_ "

"Don't say stupid things if you don't want to get pinched."

"Don't ask stupid questions if you don't want stupid answers— _oww!!_ "

As much as you wanted to go back in time, laughing alongside the 27-year-old Leon, even if only as a _partner_ …

That felt pretty good, too.

* * *

Bad things come in threes. 

The first of unfortunate events happened not long after leaving the cabin. It was pitch black outside, pouring thick, heavy rain. A villager stumbled close wielding a pitchfork, and Leon used his handgun to kill him. 

Usually a headshot would warrant a _‘nice’_ , but _this_ one was far from—dozens of beady yellow eyes bubbled out from the neck’s torn skin, and razor sharp tendrons flickered, sprouting out of the spine. 

It was as if the villager’s body was hijacked by a mutation—dropping his weapon, holding his hands out like a mindless zombie. The man didn’t stop pursuing you until his body was riddled full of bullets. He didn’t stop until he couldn’t move anymore.

And it wasn’t just _that_ villager. It was _all_ of them.

The second of unfortunate events was an even bigger problem—literally. Beyond the lake, and before the cliffs was a closed off area, encased in towering, sharp wooden poles. Villagers trapped you and Leon inside, opening an inauspicious gate and running for their lives after. Naturally, a massively sized monster stomped out and prepared to attack you. 

_El Gigante_ , as the villagers called him, stood roughly 20 feet tall, lumpy and grotesque—appearing as if multiple human bodies had been melted together to create him. He was strong, but Leon’s shotgun seemed to do the trick—making the same yellow eyeballs and tentacles erupt from his back. 

You took the opportunity to climb atop the hunched figure, ripping the mutation straight out of the muscle—killing El Gigante instantly. He fell with a loud _thud_ , body liquefying into rot. It was then that you started to suspect the eyes and pulsating fleshy appendages might not be _mutations_ , but rather, _parasites_ ; everyone and everything had been infested with _Las Plagas_ all along.

Thankfully, after that fight, it was a short walk to the church. The insignia Ada gave you fit perfectly into the indentation on the door, and strangely, the inside of church was completely deserted. 

The interior was just as predictable as its exterior—gaudy wine colored drapes cascaded throughout, a large multicolored, parasite-shaped insignia mural front and center, and, of course, an ominous altar. Solving a mundane puzzle removed bars blocking a room on the second floor, and you currently stood in front of it—holding up the last piece of gum.

Leon’s eyes glistened when he saw. “You still have one left?” He bit his lip.

“I’ve been saving it for such an occasion,” you gestured to the wooden door in front of you. “That is Ashley whimpering in there, _right_?” 

“I can’t imagine who else it would be,” Leon’s focus was still on the gum, undoubtedly just as desperate to rid himself of the lake water taste in his mouth as you were.

“So,” you dangled the minty fresh goodness in between your fingers. "Locked or unlocked?" 

“Locked,” he said, not missing a beat. “It’s always locked.”

“Do us the honors?”

“It’d be my pleasure,” he grinned, confidently using all his might to push open the door. To his surprise, the door gave easily—launching him inside.

“Don’t come!” a tiny voice squeaked from the corner of the room. A plank of wood hurled towards Leon, and he scarcely dodged it by stepping backwards. His elbow knocked the gum from your grasp, and the two of you watched as it fell perfectly between the cracks of the floorboard.

“ _No!_ ” You both screamed in unison. Leon clutched his head, and you fell to your knees. 

And there it was—the third, and perhaps most unfortunate event of them all.

“Um,” a girl slowly walked up, hands nervously pressed against her chest. “Who _are_ you guys?”

She looked a bit younger than you, with a round face and bright amber eyes. Golden hair was cut fashionably into a bob, accentuating the orange, sleeveless turtleneck she wore. There was no mistaking it—this was the girl from your photograph. This was Ashley Graham.

Leon composed himself quickly, giving brief introductions. "We're under the president's order to rescue you," he finished warmly.

Her eyes went wide, and she lurched forward excitedly. "My father sent you?"

"That's right," Leon smiled his signature smile. “Let’s get you out of here."

The girl eagerly nodded, straightening out her plaid skirt and dusting the dirt off her knees. Leon held out his hand, and she timidly accepted—resting her delicately manicured fingers in his palm. You could smell her perfume as she walked by; she smelt like lavender and honey.

A gross, prickly feeling made your chest grow tight. You snatched the radio of Leon’s belt, needing to distract yourself, needing to look away.

“Hey,” you said when Hunnigan answered. “We’ve succeeded in extricating the subject.”

“Great job,” she smiled, and the praise made you feel a bit better. “I’ll send a copter over right away."

“Where’s Leon’s extraction point?” You asked.

“There’s another trail that you can take to get out of the village. The copter will pick them up beyond there—take Leon’s radio when he goes.”

“Got it.” 

Hunnigan paused for a moment, gaze almost expectant. Verbally she said nothing, but you knew what she was trying to ask. You subtly shook your head _'no'_ , and she frowned in response.

“Be safe,” was all she said before disconnecting.

“Why are you talking like you’re not coming with us?” Leon asked after.

Ashley looked confused. “I’m sure my father will send a big enough helicopter for us all."

“Thank you, I’m sure he would,” you slipped the radio back onto Leon’s belt. “But, I haven’t completed my mission yet.”

Additional to finding an unhatched plaga sample, you _needed_ to find Luis in order to learn about the surgery procedure.

“Right,” Leon muttered, lips fixed into a tight line. 

“Aw, come on,” you adopted a cheery tone, opening the door and motioning them out. “It’ll be alright.”

Leon followed you down the ladder, “the last time you said things were gonna be _‘alright_ ,’ you nearly died.” He held out his arms for Ashley to jump into. 

“I remember when you used to catch me like that,” you teased, "since we're reminiscing and all."

“I remember, too," he replied, voice dropping to a whisper. “I also remember accidentally misplacing my hands once.”

Ashley fell into his grasp, letting out a scared little yelp. “Thanks Leon,” she said as she stood. “You’re really strong.”

“She’s stronger,” he nodded towards you. 

However, you were too busy biting your tongue and blushing to notice the way Ashley’s eyes skeptically scanned your figure.

“Serious,” Leon grinned impishly. “Did you know that if someone is in deep thought, they'll automatically grab whatever you hand them?"

"I didn't, but... _why?_ " Ashley watched Leon struggled to pick up a giant barrel from the corner of the church.

"Watch," he let out a loud grunt as he offered it to you.

Your eyes were still downward, and out of reaction you held your arms open to accept whatever Leon was giving.

“ _Wow,_ ” Ashley gasped in awe, “I'm not sure what I find more impressive—the fact that she's holding it like it's nothing, or the fact that she even took it in the first place."

“Told you,” Leon chuckled.

“Is this your attempt to mock us?” An angry voice bellowed out from across the church.

You snapped out of your thoughts. “Who’s there—wait, why did you hand me a barrel, Leon?"

"Enough!" The voice shouted. “I’ve watched this idiocracy go on for far too long… I’ll be taking the girl now.”

The barrel crashed against the ground as you ran for the source of the voice—aiming your gun towards a man standing at the altar.

He was dressed in extravagant indigo robes, hood held in place by a golden insignia spanning across his chest. In his hands was a staff, tendrons jutting out of a skin-like piece at the top. 

“Who are you?” Leon yelled. He stood by the front doors with Ashley tucked safely behind him.

“If you must know,” the robed man tilted his head back, gazing at you like a king over his peons. “My name is Osmund Saddler, the master of this fine religious community.”

Your grip tightened around the Blacktail. “What do you want?”

“To demonstrate to the whole word our astounding power, of course,” he raised his arms. “No longer will the United States think they can police the world forever… So we kidnapped the President’s daughter in order to give her our power—and then send her back.”

“No,” Ashley cried. She clutched her neck.

“We just planted her a little _gift_ ,” Saddler laughed. “There's going to be one hell of a party when she returns home to her loving father—but before that, I might bargain for some donations. Believe it or not, it takes quite a lot of money to keep this church up and running.”

“ _Bastard_ ,” you growled.

“It’s a shame you rejected our gift,” he continued, eyes drifting towards Leon. “But your friend will become my puppet. Involuntarily, he’ll do as I say—I’ll have total control of his mind. Don’t you think this is a revolutionary way to propagate one's faith?”

Two hooded zealots slammed open the front doors, trapping the three of you in the center of the church.

“You could join us,” Saddler coaxed. “I’ve heard of you—strength so powerful that you cut through _Del Lago_ with a flick of your wrist. Imagine what we could achieve if we worked together."

His smirk was so wide that you felt he might eat you alive. 

“After all,” he took a step closer, “don't you think we're similar? You and I—"

“There’s no way in hell,” Leon interrupted, grabbing your hand.

Saddler sneered. "You're surrounded—I could just force her to come with me."

"You sure about that?" 

Leon sprinted towards the stained glass—and then he jumped through the window, bringing you and Ashley with him.


	8. Game Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Writing these chapters and seeing your comments gives me something to look forward to every week. <3 I hope you're all having a lovely day!
> 
> And thank you to aliceherenot for helping with a Spanish suggestion! <3

Colored shards rained down as the three of you crashed into the courtyard. You managed to catch Ashley before she collapsed into the broken glass, but her cheeks were already wet with tears.

“What are we going to do?" she asked, wavering on the edge of a meltdown. "They injected something in my neck… I don't want them to control me..."

You expected Leon to console her, however he looked just as worried, brooding in silence.

“I will stay behind and figure out how to remove the parasites,” you gently patted Ashley's back, and then moved to whisper to Leon, “trust me when I say I won't let Saddler control you, but right now, there’s a hoard of villagers headed our way—we need to focus on getting Ashley to safety."

Leon looked into your eyes, his jaw unclenching.

"Trust me," you repeated. "I won't let anything happen to you, or Ashley."

He let out a shaky breath. "I do trust you. More than anyone.” 

"Me too," you squeezed his arm. “That’s how I know we’ll get through this, right? My trusty partner?”

Leon didn’t say anything to that, seemingly lost in thought. You wanted to give him a hug, but you smiled instead.

"Come on partner," you walked to the courtyard exit, waving him to follow, "you've got a helicopter to catch—"

“What would I do without you?” Leon called out suddenly.

You slowly turned back, trying to read his gaze, and Ashley stood between, looking back and forth between you and Leon—hoping to understand what exactly she'd missed out on.

She would never understand.

“Get eaten by zombie dogs,” you replied, and he chuckled.

"You’ve saved me so much more than that," he said as he strode past you. "So much more."

* * *

Outside, the cemetery was illuminated in red. Villagers marched towards you—eyes glowing an orange just as bright as the torches they wielded. You tried to get close enough to dispose of them without wasting ammo, but the moment you reached arm’s length, their heads exploded into tentacles. 

“Guess I’ll finally be putting weapons training to use,” you muttered, drawing Ada’s pistol. 

Gunshots echoed relentlessly while you and Leon carved a path to the village. Even though this was your third visit, you could still detect hostile forces coming from all directions—like a hazy, angry cloud overwhelming your senses. The farm was the same.

“Damn, it’s locked from the other side.” Leon tried to push open the large wooden door blocking the trail out. 

The door was about 10 feet tall—but you knew you could clear it.

“Hoist me,” you said, stepping back.

Leon got into position, holding out his hands—and you ran, stepping into his grip, letting him launch you into the air. 

You did a flip, soaring over and landing steadily on your feet. “That was like _Cirque du soleil_ ,” you could hear Ashley exclaim from the other side.

“You could do it with enough practice,” Leon said.

“I could break my neck, you mean.” She replied, and he laughed.

A frown crept across your lips as you unlocked the door. Other than Sherry and Claire, you’d never really heard Leon laughing with other girls—you never imagined yourself to be irrationally jealous, either. 

At least she's making him feel better, you thought, as Leon opened the door with Ashley clutched against his arm.

 _Irrational_ , you chanted in your head like a mantra. _Irrational._

"Ah," Leon slipped free of her grasp when his radio began beeping. You pretended not to notice the girl's disappointment.

“I have some bad news,” Hunnigan said once she connected.

Leon nervously scratched the back of his neck. “I’d rather not hear it…”

“Well, I’m afraid I have to tell you anyway. We’ve lost contact with the copter. Somebody must have shot it down, though, we can’t determine who.”

He took a deep breath. “Great.”

“We’re prepping another. Meanwhile, I want you to head towards the extraction point.” Hunnighan pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “As for the religious cult that’s been attacking you, I’ve discovered they’re called the _Los Illuminados._ ”

"The illuminated ones…" he translated. "That’s a mouthful.” 

You thought you saw Hunnigan sigh. She seemed tired—hair a little less perfect, blouse a little more ruffled. Her plate must have been full trying to figure out who shot down the helicopter.

"Yes, well, be wary. I’ll keep you updated on the copter, so please keep Ashley safe,” was all she said before disconnecting.

"She must be having a hard time," Leon said, coming to the same conclusion as he put away his radio.

"We should take her out to dinner when we get back," you suggested.

Ashley pumped her fist. "I'll reserve the finest restaurant!"

Leon mussed the girl's hair. He was speaking, and she was arguing back—but your attention was drawn to the growing hazy feeling you had from before. 

“We have to go,” you said, pushing both Leon and Ashley forward.

Leon's face went somber. "How many are coming?"

You grabbed their wrists, jog accelerating into a sprint. "Too many to count."

The three of you ran down the dirt path, over a rope bridge towards a flat field of land. In the distance was a two-story cabin, and behind it, the same orange glow of impending villagers.

"We're sandwiched," Leon panted, motioning to the cabin. “Quick, in there!”

You bolted inside, scanning for enemies and then slamming the door shut behind you.

“ _Senorita_.”

You turned around just in time to catch a door jam being tossed your way.

Luis Sera sauntered towards you, hands on his belt.

"Small world, eh?” He said with a smile. 

A gush of relief washed over you—after it had, you realized you never really looked at Luis before.

He was handsome—mid-length wavy hair suited him, and scruff accentuated his sharp cheekbones and jawline. His body was nothing to scoff at, either—tall, and nicely broad. He filled out his white button up, and vest well; you imagined he could have easily been a model.

“I missed you too,” he teased when he caught you staring. 

“You know each other?” Ashley asked, bringing Luis’ gaze straight to her chest.

“I see that the President’s equipped his daughter with ballistics,” he noted.

“How rude! I don’t believe there’s any relevance with my figure and my standing. Who are you?”

“Ho, ho, excuse me, your highness,” Luis held up his hands. “Perhaps you’d all like to introduce yourselves first? I never did get your names before.”

You gave your name while barricading the door. Leon went next, pushing a shelf to block a window.

“And I’m Ashley Graham,” the girl said lastly. “You know, the president’s daughter.”

Luis leaned in closely to her face, and she flinched back. “Is she…?”

“Don't worry,” Leon said, checking his guns. “She’s cool.”

“Ehh, that’s not what I meant. Has she been coughing up blood-”

“Look!” Ashley shrieked, pointing outside. 

The danger you had felt earlier came into sight—dozens upon dozens of villagers approached, holding weapons, screaming, yelling, whispering that man’s name. _Lord Saddler_ , _Lord Saddler_ , _Lord Saddler_.

“Ashley, upstairs!” Leon commanded, and she swiftly complied.

“Okay,” Luis drew his gun, getting into position. “It’s game time.”

You glanced at his pistol—a Red9, a Mauser C96—not as practical as a Blacktail or Matilda, rather, a collector’s dream. “That’s pretty,” you gestured to it.

“Ah, you know your guns,” he smiled. “I believe in love not war—but if I gotta use a gun, why not use my favorite?”

“That’s a nice sentiment.” Leon said bluntly. “Can you keep up, though?”

Villagers began bashing themselves against the door—a bloodied, raw hand bursting through the wood, reaching for the door jam. Luis shot through the hole, and the hand dropped instantly. It was a headshot.

He winked. “What do you think, _amigo_?” 

“Think that must’ve been a lucky shot,” Leon taunted, but he couldn’t contain the competitive grin spreading across his face.

“ _Well, well,_ ” Luis was grinning too. “Aren't you hard to please?"

The three of you fought together, working in tandem to protect Ashley—watching each other’s backs, sharing supplies. The boys had begun shouting their kill counts: Leon at 14, and Luis at 13. 

Two villagers had made their way into the cabin, heads already combusted into parasites. “I’m not going to lose to you, Leon,” Luis yelled as he tossed a flash grenade. “ _Quince_.”

“You’re not at 15 yet-” Leon went to say, but as he did the grenade went off. The white rupture instantly killed the parasites and the two villager's bodies dropped.

“Did I forget to mention the _Ganados_ are weak against light?” Luis hummed. “Like I said, _quince._ ”

“Hate to burst your bubble, but I’m at 17.” You shot a man climbing through the window. “18.”

Luis shrugged, laughing. “There’s no winning against you, _mi reina_.”

“He's right. There really is no winning against you,” Leon repeated, “ _my queen_.” 

Your face went hot, and from your peripherals you could see Luis notice—raising a brow in amusement.

"Anyways," Leon peered through the broken windows. “It looks like they’re backing off.”

Luis shook away his smile, folding his arms across his chest. “So what now?”

Full of determination, you walked up to the man—mere inches away, so close you could smell his cologne. He looked shocked, as if he never expected you to willingly come near.

“Now you explain how to remove _Las Plagas_ once it’s hatched," you demanded. “Both Leon and Ashley have been infested. I need to know how to get rid of it.”

“You're just full of surprises, aren't you, _Senorita_?" Luis' arms dropped to his sides, expression becoming serious, “Leon, have you or Ashley been experiencing any chest pain? Coughing up blood?”

Leon’s gaze was downwards. “I… I have,” he admitted.

“Me too.”

You glanced towards the staircase to see Ashley slowly climbing down.

“I’ve been coughing up blood, too,” she said again.

“Shit. We need to get medication to suppress the growth,” Luis muttered to himself, hand to his chin. “I have some at my lab in the castle.”

Leon’s eyes went wide. “Castle?”

“Lab?” You gasped.

“Yes, yes,” Luis flippantly waved his hands in the air. “I’ll explain everything, but right now, as they say—time is of the essence.”

“Leon is taking Ashley back to the States—it’s not safe for her to stay here any longer than necessary.” You shook your head. “But I’ll be staying behind, and I can go to the lab with you. Will they be okay without medication and surgery until I return?”

“The plaga will mature to adulthood, but they’ll be fine as long as they stay away from Saddler," Luis took a step back. "What I find interesting about this plan of yours, though, is that you’ve already assumed you’ll make it back to the States,” his voice dropped low, “and that I'll cooperate.”

“What…?” Leon growled.

You stood silently, giving Luis a hard stare. After a moment, his face broke into a wide smile, hands stuffed casually into the pockets of his slacks. “Relax _senorita_ ,” he said cheerfully. “I’ll help... On one condition.”

“And that is?”

“Safe passage to America.” He answered easily. “To be honest, I’d already set up a deal for escape with someone else, but help from the President’s personal agents seems _a bit_ more reliable.”

You cocked your hip. “In return for your safety, you’ll provide all the information you have on _Las Plagas_ , the suppression medication, and the removal surgery—got it?”

“Even better, I’ll give you samples of the plaga eggs.” He moved in close, whispering against your ear. “I bet your higher-ups would really like that-"

Leon lightly pushed Luis away. “Why would you go so far as to sweeten the deal?”

"Look," the biologist straightened out, leaning back against the wall. “Let’s just say I played a hand in creating this mess. I want to take away the samples from Saddler, and I want to use them to research an anti-parasite. _Bien_?”

“I thought you were done being a hero,” Leon playfully smirked.

“I am. But that doesn’t mean I’m just gonna let some _gilipollas_ do whatever he wants,” Luis held out his hand. “So, we have a deal or what?"

“Hope you’ll like America,” you shook his hand. “Because there’s no turning back now.”


	9. About Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I sat on this chapter for what feels like forever. There may be some mistakes, but I'll catch them eventually!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoy!

Get to the lab inside the castle surrounded by a moat. And villagers. And trebuchets.

That was Luis’ grand plan. _Easy_ , he said.

You learned that the biologist had already designed a noninvasive surgery procedure meant to kill adult plaga within a body, using UV radiation set at a frequency specific to destroy the parasite without doing harm to any organs. The laser-gun like contraption, as Luis put it, wasn’t at the lab—however, its schematics were, alongside the promised _Las Plagas_ samples and suppression medication. You could get everything you needed in one stop. Again, _easy_ , he said.

Luis tapped the invisible watch on his wrist. “If we’re gonna do this, we should get going.” He jutted his thumb towards the foggy field outside the window. “So what do you say, pretty lady? Want to head out?”

“Now?” Leon paced. “I can’t give you my radio if we split before I get Ashley to safety—how will you call for evac?”

Luis smiled confidently. “Don't worry _amigo_. There’s plenty of communication towers in the castle and on the island.”

“A castle _and_ an island? Don’t suppose I can expect a theme park too?”

“That’s besides the point,” Luis placed a hand against Leon's shoulder. “You really need to relax, man."

“I can’t just relax-”

“I’ll make it back,” you interjected, stepping in between the two boys. “You’ve seen how capable I’ve become, right?”

“That’s not-” Leon sighed and his shoulders dropped. “That’s not it…”

Luis took a long look at the two of you, crossing his arms as his eyebrows slowly raised and then lowered. “ _I’m such a nice guy_ ,” you could hear him mutter under his breath. 

He slung an arm around Ashley’s neck and gestured her up the stairs. “Why don’t we have a little chat?” He said. “You can tell me all about life as a princess while these two figure stuff out."

“What—huh? L-Leon?!” She gulped as he began to take her away.

“So did you get a Ferrari or a Lambo for your 16th birthday?” You could faintly hear Luis ask.

You waited until their voices became nothing but distant mumbles—reaching out, softly squeezing Leon's hand once they did. He looked at you with gentle blue eyes in return.

"It's not like Raccoon City," you said quietly. "I can handle this."

“It’s not that I think you can’t handle it,” he confessed. “Jesus, you probably don’t need anyone anymore, but-”

“That’s not true.” You furrowed your brows. “I need you.”

Leon took in a sharp breath. “I need you too, that’s why… all of this…"

“It’s jalapeno,” Luis boisterously interrupted, echoing across the entire cabin. The floorboards creaked above you.

“All of this?” You asked.

Leon shook his head. “You have to make it back,” he said instead. “Promise me you will.”

“Jal-lap-en-oh.” You could hear Ashley shout.

“And when you do," Leon continued, "we need to talk.”

Your eyes went wide. “Talk?”

“Jalapeno. Haa-luh-pei-nyow.”

“Ja-lap-en-oh.”

Leon brushed a piece of hair from your face, tucking it behind your ear. “About us.”

“Are you even trying?!” Luis groaned, stomping down the stairs. "Sorry, but I can't be alone with _her_ anymore."

“Hall-eh-pen- _ugh_!” Ashley’s face was red. “Cut me some slack!”

“That barely lasted a minute," Leon said, the tenderness in his voice gone. "How did you guys go from talking about cars to the pronunciation of jalapeno?” 

“Look!” Luis exclaimed, pointing. “He can say it right so why can’t you?!”

“It's not easy!” She whined.

“Come on,” the biologist exhaustedly ran his fingers through his hair before tugging at your elbow. “We’ve wasted too much time already.”

“Yeah,” your response was half-hearted as you let him drag you towards the door.

You could hardly think about Luis' plan, or wasted time.

All you could think about was Leon saying the words ‘ _about us_ ’—and that an ‘ _us’_ still existed between you two at all. 

Hope sat heavy in your chest. 

And that hope swelled as Leon suddenly grabbed your arm and pulled you into a tight hug. His hands dragged across your back, grasping at your shoulders.

“Not letting go ‘till you promise,” Leon said while Luis whistled, and Ashley choked.

You felt you might melt against him—his warm skin, his broad shoulders, and that faint smell of shampoo.

“I-I promise,” you stammered.

You could feel Leon hesitate to let go, but when he did, there was a wide smile across his lips.

"Good," he whispered before pulling away entirely. "I know I can count on you."

* * *

“So…?” Luis hummed, leading you down a dark, grassy path. “What was _that_ all about?”

“ _Hm_?” You feigned ignorance. Of course you knew what he was talking about—you couldn’t stop thinking about it, either. 

He reiterated regardless. “Are you two a thing or just sleeping together?”

If you had a drink you would've spit it out there. "What?"

"You and Leon,” Luis looked back with a teasing grin. “Dating or just banging?"

You let out a loud sigh. “Look, it's…" 

" _Complicated_?” The biologist guessed. “Love is _never_ a simple thing, _senorita_.”

The path ended at a thick wall of thorny bushes. Luis carefully moved the plants aside, revealing a wooden cellar door. 

“Got a flashlight handy?” He asked as he opened it—the smell of dirt and mold pouring out. 

You clicked your belt light ‘ _on_ ’, shining its beam into the black void beyond the doors. There was a path that stretched as far as you could see—draped in spiderwebs, and skittering bugs.

“Creepy crawly things,” you took a step in, “ _my favorite_.”

“Hey, I never said getting to the lab would be fun,” Luis followed in after.

You used your knife to slice away the webs, careful not to walk near anything that looked like it could bite. The air grew thin and humid the longer you trudged on—sticking your clothes against your skin, and hair against your cheeks. Walls began to shrink until you had to crouch—closing in even further, forcing you to crawl on your hands and knees. 

“Nice view,” Luis commented from behind.

You ignored him. “I’m not going to get stuck, am I?”

“Truth be told, I’ve never gone this path before.” He paused for a moment. “So, probably not?”

“ _Probably?”_

Luckily, 15 minutes and one close call with a tarantula later, you reached a small door. It was like something from _Alice in Wonderland_ —handle amassing for half its size, coated in a fine layer of dust. You gently push it open a crack, greeted to the sight of brick lined walls. 

“Recognize where we are?” You whispered, looking over your shoulder at Luis.

This was the first time you’d looked at him since you started crawling: He was far more cramped than you—back almost touching the ceiling, arms almost at the walls. You laughed as you shimmed free from the passage. 

“Guess we should’ve worried about _you_ getting stuck, huh?”

" _Cállate,_ " Luis frowned.

He slid one arm through the door, and then the other, attempting to using the outside walls as leverage to pull himself out.

“ _Mierda_ ,” was all he said when it didn’t work.

You grabbed his hands, preparing to help yank him out, but he quickly pulled away.

“No, no, no, no,” he muttered. “I’ve seen you _decapitate_ someone. One slip and you'll tear me in half!”

“Oh, come on,” you tried to grab his hands again. “I’m not going to use my full strength.”

“You don’t even deny it.”

“I think the wall would break before you do."

“... That’s not comforting at all.”

You rolled your eyes, firmly grabbing his wrists before he could escape. You gave one hard tug and his hips squeezed through with a pop, dust and webs slowly drifting down in the air beside him.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” You huffed.

“Other than witnessing my life flash before my eyes,” he stood, stretching his shoulders and neck.

It really did look like you were on the inside of a castle—with an extravagantly tall ceiling and giant marble columns that supported it. A red carpet had been laid across the room, decorated in gold trim and frills. Matching curtains hung over a wall of windows, just barely letting moonlight through.

Luis paid no mind though, simply hurrying to another door. “ _Gracias a Dios,_ this one is normal sized,” he said.

He led you further into the castle, making sharp turns and lengthy strides. It was clear he knew these halls like the back of his hand. He even knew how to avoid confrontation with the black-hooded zealots, almost as if he'd memorized their patrol routes.

You stopped in a strange room, a dining area of sorts, clad in fine china arranged across a long table. Grey clung against the dishes, and the room smelt of rock and paint rather than food. 

"Here," Luis said, bringing your attention to something you could only describe as a shooting gallery. There was a booth in front of a lengthy hallway, and at the end was a picture of a chicken and wine dinner. Strangely, light softly reflected off the wine bottle, while all else was matte in brush strokes.

"If you shoot the wine bottle, it unlocks a door further down,” Luis explained.

You gave him a funny face, and he shrugged.

"Don’t ask me. I just figured it was a weird castle thing.”

"It’s alright, I'm used to weird puzzles. Ever heard of the Raccoon City incident?" You followed after as he slid over the booth and towards the painting. 

Luis raised his brows. "Who hasn't?"

"Me and Leon are survivors," you recalled, smiling at the memory of Leon in his cop uniform. "The whole city was full of puzzles."

"Wasn't that back in '98?" Luis probed. "You and Leon have known each other that long?"

“Yes, although, this is my first time seeing him again in six years.” You indulged.

“'98 _is_ six years ago.”

“I know.”

Luis walked to the end of the hall, picking up a candle from the wall-mounted chamberstick. “You haven’t seen each other in six years, yet you’re looking at each other like _that_?” 

“Looking at each other like _what?_ ” You asked.

He pressed a button hidden underneath melted wax. “Like you’re in love.”

The wall slid across, revealing a short staircase leading downwards. Cool air gushed from the dark passage, and you immediately recognized the agar scent it carried.

"I… have feelings for Leon…" You admitted out loud. “But, I don’t know if he…” 

"Judging from what I've seen, it’s mutual,” Luis offered.

"You don't know that."

"I wonder…" He put a hand to his lips, "well, if Leon doesn't work out, I'd be happy to take his place-"

"No thanks," you started walking down the stairs.

"Cold as usual," Luis let out a happy sigh. "But I like that about you."

At the bottom of the passage was a high tech door—glossy, pristine—reminding you of NEST. Luis placed his thumb atop a small scanner beneath the door's handle, and after a flash of green, you heard the door click.

"Welcome," Luis said, arms outstretched towards the expensive machinery scattered across the large room. It was almost blinding at first—the shiny stainless steel counters and the spotless glassware atop them. You shuddered at the thought of how much this lab must have cost. How did the _Los_ _Illuminados_ have this much money?

"I'll get the samples," Luis dashed off to a row of refrigerators. "My desk is over there," he pointed back, "grab the red folder."

You did as asked, easily finding the desk he spoke of. Contrary to what you had imagined, Luis' study was immaculate—like this lab, everything was neatly placed in an order that made sense. Notes were tidy, and reports were so good it'd make your old Biology professor cry. You almost wondered if it was his desk at all.

"It really is my desk," Luis seemingly read your thoughts as he walked up behind you, two vials in hand. "Is it such a crime that I'm good looking _and_ smart?"

You peered closer at the samples dangling between his fingers. In both tubes, a single egg was suspended in translucent, violet fluid—but one egg was bigger than the other, web like strings attaching the egg to the glass of the vial.

“These are _Las Plagas_?” You asked.

“These are just _two_ of the _three_ types,” he smiled, “try not to swoon as I explain them.”

You couldn’t help but scoff at that, and Luis smiled wider, but only for a moment.

“This is the recessive plaga,” he held up the tube with the smaller egg. “It takes over its host’s body, turning them into ‘ _Ganados_.’”

“ _Livestock_?” You winced. “Why that name?”

“Because, like livestock, the Ganados only exist to serve others. More specifically those infested with this,” Luis held up the larger egg, "the dominant plaga."

He paused to look at the vial, expression sour.

“With this, the host maintains human form, mutating only at will. They can force the Ganados to obey any command—murder, kidnapping, suicide—the Ganados can’t say no.”

You swallowed hard. "So the villagers I've been killing-"

"No," Luis stopped you. "You're doing them a favor, really. After being infested for too long, the Ganados become like husks." 

Luis reached towards your cheek, and you quickly moved to dodge his grasp. He didn't flinch, though—instead, he reached behind you, for the red folder on his desk. You looked away, embarrassed, and he smirked in reaction.

"Husks," Luis continued, "are what Leon and Ashley will turn into if they don't have the plaga removed. Luckily for you, this folder has the schematics to remove them-"

Crackling suddenly broke out across the room.

"Dr. Sera."

A voice sounded from speakers on the ceiling. It was high pitched and squeaky just like a rat's.

"How nice to see you,” it said, “I thought you were running away.”

" _Salazar_ ," Luis hissed.

"Lord Saddler was going to let you escape—but now that you're trying to steal from us, well," the voice giggled. "That's a crime punishable by death."

You looked to Luis—he shook his head, motioning you to keep quiet.

"Don't feel like talking, Dr. Sera? That's fine. You'll die soon enough. You can die with your American friend if you'd like."

"What are you talking about?" Luis asked calmly.

"Don't play dumb." The voice paused for a moment. "Oh, it looks like the president's daughter has fallen into one of my traps—how delightful! As much as I look forward to killing you and Mr. Kennedy, I suppose it’ll have to wait.”

“Mr. Kennedy?” You gasped. “Why is he-”

“As for you, little miss G-Virus, Lord Saddler’s come up with something much better than death.”

You froze.

“It’ll be a pleasure working with you in the future.” The voice laughed maniacally, and then the crackling stopped.

“‘ _Little miss G-Virus'_?” Luis asked.

You didn’t respond.

The biologist resisted pressing any further. Instead, he tucked both vials into the small pouch on your belt. “We’d better hurry,” he said. “It sounds like Leon and Ashley are in trouble.”


	10. Most Important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to give a special shout out to everyone that comments! Whenever I'm feeling down about my writing or unmotivated, I read those and they make me feel so happy. I reread them all the time, and so I just want to say, thank you so much for taking the time to write them. 
> 
> And as always, thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter! <3

Thoughts buzzed around like a bee trapped inside your skull. 

There were the obvious questions: Why are Leon and Ashley in the castle? What happened to the plan? Are they safe?

And then there were the less obvious questions: How did this _‘Salazar’_ person know about the G-Virus? Who leaked your secret? Was it Ada?

You were thankful for Luis' calm demeanor. He flipped through the red folder, ripping out specific pages and tucking them into your side pouch alongside the samples. After, he dashed to a computer, typing, clicking and pulling up a security feed.

 _"Te pillé_ ," he hummed to himself.

Ashley appeared on the screen, writhing beneath three metal straps pinning her against a wall.

“She’s alone,” you grasped the edge of the computer desk. “Where’s Leon?”

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Luis said. 

He turned towards you, caught off guard by how close your face was to his. You could feel his breath fan over your skin—hitching as he cleared his throat and quickly looked away.

“She’s near here,” he pointed at a door opposite the one you entered. “It’s a straight path. You’ll be able to reach her in time—I know you’re a lot faster than me.”

“You _know_ I'm faster?"

" _Si._ I know you’re much stronger, too."

You looked down. "You _know_ , but you're not wondering _why_?"

It wasn’t that you were hiding it. 

You’d forgotten how smart and observant Luis was—he had probably already put together a theory, thanks to Salazar saying _‘G-Virus’_ aloud. Still, you found yourself not wanting him to know. You didn’t want him to know what you were.

“Heh, I just figure you’ll tell me sooner or later,” Luis said. 

You glanced up at the smile across his face, suddenly finding it hard to swallow. “What gives you that idea?” You forced yourself to ask.

“My alluring charm and handsome looks?” He gently pushed you towards the door. “Now, _vamos_. Ashley needs you and I need to synthesize suppression medication.”

You weren’t sure if he was only being nice because of the deal, but you hoped it wasn’t that.

“I don’t want to leave you alone,” you admitted.

“I’ll catch up, _senorita_ ,” he turned away, holding out his hands. “After all, if anything happens to the president’s daughter, _none_ of us will be getting a ride home.”

“Okay,” you could feel your voice wavering, “but don’t take too long.”

Luis laughed. “And risk making you angry? Not a chance.”

* * *

The sound a sniper rifle made was unmistakable. It was a deep, powerful bellow—the type of noise that makes your stomach jump, and heart stutter. That sound was unmistakably firing now, echoing from the direction you were headed in.

Just as Luis said, the path was straight forward; a short staircase, and then a long hall, with light spilling through brick at the end. You imagined there was another hidden button that would create an opening, but you didn't have time to look for it. You sprinted as hard as you could, angling your shoulder like a battering ram. To your surprise, the wall didn’t put up any fight. You stumbled through too easily, weight swinging forward, and slamming against the floor.

“ _Ow_ ,” you sat up, rubbing your head.

“Heheheh,”

“Who’s there?!” You pulled out your gun.

A man stood next to the hole in the wall. He was cast in the light of a blue flame, hidden beneath a baggy hooded jacket. A sizable bag sat on his back, all sorts of ammunition and weaponry pouring out the sides. His voice was low and scraggly as he spoke, “got some rare things on sale, stranger."

You slowly stood, leery of his yellow and red eyes following your every movement. “Who are you?”

“What’re ya buyin’?”

“No,” you shook your head. “Who are you?”

“What’re ya sellin’?”

“No—um, what's your name?"

“Got some rare things on sale, stranger!”

“Oh my god,” you exhaled. It was clear he wasn’t going to talk.

Another rifle shot echoed throughout the hallways, sounding from behind the wooden door next to you.

“Well, uh,” you awkwardly put away your pistol and offered a hesitant smile. “See you around?”

“Heheheh,” the man waved. “Come back anytime.”

You threw one last glance over your shoulder on the way out—you almost thought you saw Leon’s wrist watch hanging out of the man’s pocket.

Outside the door was an enormous hall. It was just as extravagant as the rest of the castle; covered in marble, gold and intricately engraved furniture and fixings. You were on the second floor of the room, overlooking the level below—where Ashley was screaming. She was free from the binds, but in the arms of a zealot. Just as the man heaved her over his shoulder, a blast blared and his head was gone.

You looked to where the shot came from and found Leon knelt on one knee, aiming a sniper rifle. He was on the same floor as you, on a balcony suspended over top the hall. 

“Get down!” He shouted, clearing an empty shell and loading another. The recoil barely phased him as he shot again, dropping the cloaked enemy running up behind Ashley.

The girl dashed to the dead body once Leon gave the signal. She shifted through his robe, holding up a piece of silver. “I got the key! I can get out!” She yelled up.

“Good work,” Leon pulled away from the scope. “Get out of there!” 

She scuttled towards a door, fumbled the key, and hurried inside. You ran up to Leon the second she disappeared, patting his shoulder before preparing to jump down. "I'll go with her—"

"Wait!" He caught your arm.

You froze in that moment, unprepared for the look on Leon’s face—the soft, lopsided smile, and the crinkles at the corners of sparkling blue eyes. “Hi,” he said breathlessly.

His smile was contagious. “Hi," you beamed back.

“I'll see you in a bit?” He asked. Small cuts and bruises were scattered across his skin, his hair was mussed and clothes battered. He must have gone through a lot since you saw him last.

“Of course," you answered. "Explain what happened later?" 

"Of course,” he squeezed your arm where he held, hand lingering and tracing downwards. His fingers stopped at yours, and then gingerly let go. "Be safe."

You wondered how you ever left Leon at all—with that gentle expression, and warm touch. But you remembered that you left to save him… and that right now, you had to save Ashley.

“I always am,” you slipped your legs off the edge of the balcony.

Leon playfully scoffed. "Maybe. But danger always seems to find you anyways."

"Then I'll hide from it this time," you slid off and landed lightly on your feet. You could still see Leon grinning and shaking his head above.

A trail of headless bodies led you to the room Ashley unlocked. The smell of burning skin wafted out as you took a step in, and you hurried to cover your nose.

The source of the scent was still smoking—a lump of charred body and fragments of glass further in the room. But before you could examine the remains, a fire lamp hurled towards you. You jumped back in time to watch flames erupt from where you stood, quickly searching where the lamp came from—and finding Ashley hidden in the corner of the room.

“Oh,” the girl's shoulders fell and she let out a deep breath. “It’s just you.”

You gestured to the dead zealot. "I came to help, but it looks like you don’t need it.”

“I still need it,” Ashley smiled tiredly, leading you to a locked gate. “There’s a hole we can crawl through to get to the other side, but…” She glanced at another enemy beyond the bars.

“I understand. Wait here."

You dipped under the hole, running towards the ganado. Without alarming him of your presence, you grabbed the base of his skull and slammed his head into the ground. 

The girl's mouth hung agape as the blood splattered. “What was that? Some kind of super powered Jiu Jitsu?”

You wiped your gloves off, and began turning the crank to open the gate. “You’ve seen me kill enemies before, haven't you?”

“Yeah, with a _gun!"_

" _Oh_."

The bars snapped open with a loud grinding noise.

“I’ve been thinking,” Ashley said as she joined you. “Aren’t you, like, abnormally strong?”

You bit your tongue. “Leon didn’t tell you anything?”

She blushed at the mention of his name, letting out a small sneeze upon entering a room full of dust and webs. "He just said that you'd been through a lot."

"Ever the gentleman," you chuckled. 

"You're really close, huh? You and Leon."

You glanced over at the girl to find her frowning. Her hands fidgeted, tucked in close to her chest as she waited for you to answer.

"We survived together," you said, climbing over the obstacle course of a room, jumping up blocks and shimmying through terribly placed pillars.

"That's funny," Ashley tried her best to follow. "Leon said the same thing."

You stopped at an old fireplace, pocketing a particularly shiny piece of decorated marble. "Did he?"

"Yeah—he said something else, too."

"What?" 

"As if I'd tell you," her tone changed. "We’re rivals."

You paused in your tracks. “ _Rivals?_ ” 

"Don't play dumb," she grunted as she hopped over a table. "Even though you have history with Leon, I have no intentions of losing."

Your earlier feelings of jealousy resurfaced with a vengeance. Leon was attractive—of course she was attracted to him, so why… 

Why did you think he would always be around?

Because you would always be around for him?

“ _Huh_ ,” you mumbled before turning and carrying on. 

“He’s 27 right? That’s only a seven year difference, and guys like younger girls anyways,” Ashley rambled from behind. “I’m confident in my body and what I can do— _Oof!_ ” She ran into your back. "What's the big idea?"

“Wait,” You held an arm out. 

A suit of armor decorated the dark hallway—it was rusted and worn, but the G-Virus within you sensed danger radiating across the metal. You took a step closer, running a finger along the piece. If the armor threatened to kill you, it made no motion to. All you received was a finger full of dust.

“Is something wrong?” Ashley whispered. 

“I thought I sensed...” you shook your head, cautiously moving onwards. “It’s nothing.”

“If you say so,” the girl shrugged. Regardless, she gave the armor a wide berth as she passed.

The feeling deepened when you reached a room full of them, four in total. Again, the armors didn’t move an inch—merely standing, watching, waiting. They surrounded a pedestal in the middle of the otherwise empty space.

“Ah, goody,” you sighed upon reaching the podium. On top was a sliding block puzzle.

Ashley crossed her arms. “The amount of puzzles this stupid castle has is ludicrous.”

“Tell me about it,” you began rearranging the pieces, fitting in the marble slate you found earlier after. A click rang from the thick metal door across the room, and it opened with a screech.

“Eerie,” the girl gripped onto the back of your shirt.

The room really was eerie—barely illuminated by your flashlight, and covered in the scent of iron. Ashley was immediately drawn to the silver cuirass further in, eagerly pushing you in that direction. “I don’t wanna be in here longer than we have to,” she explained. “I want to get back to Leon.”

You tried to hide your annoyance. “I’m more than capable of guarding you, by the way.”

“Yeah, but you’re not _Leon_. Everything about him is dreamy; his hair, his face, his—"

“I know,” you groaned. “Really, I _know._ ”

On the bust was a round insignia: gold trimmed, teal plated, with a red family crest in the middle. You wrenched it free from the armor, and the wall spun around to reveal a chest. Inside was an incomplete ornament, mammal legs and a serpent tail, like the lower half of a chimera.

“Oh!” Ashley’s eyes lit up. “Leon was looking for something like that. He thought it would help open one of the locked doors we found.”

“Let’s take it with us—" You halted.

The bad feeling you felt earlier suddenly exploded, hazing over your senses like a dark cloud. Clanging and stomping rang from the room over.

“Ashley, get behind me,” you ordered. 

Four suits of armor clomped through the door, axes in hand. You pulled out your Blacktail—firing one shot, and then two. The 9mm bullets weren’t even close to piercing the thick metal. 

There was no way you could try fighting four of these while guarding Ashley.

“Run!” You yelled, grabbing the girl’s hand and bolting for the door—but she slipped free of your grip, and sprinted up the stairs alone. 

You heard Ashley’s scream before you saw it—the armor-plated monster swinging a cleaver down over her head. You just barely managed to push her out of the way, letting the weapon slice into your side instead. The enemy faded into dust after the hit, and Ashley’s knees gave way at the sight of your blood.

“I-I was s-so scared, I d-didn’t mean to…” She started sobbing. “D-don’t die!”

You pried the axe free from your skin—it was a nasty cut that wouldn’t heal instantly, but as badly as you wanted to rest, you could still hear the other suits of armor getting closer.

“I won’t die,” you helped her up. “But we have to get out of here.”

“A-all that b-blood though—"

“I promise I won’t die, now let’s _go_ ,” You hissed, and she started to move. 

The G-Virus was trying its best to patch up the wound—scabbing edges, just to be ripped open again during the escape. Another suit of armor was perched by the exit, but it was easy to dodge the attack without Ashley in the way. The guard crumbled after, and the two of you fled back into the castle hall. The moment you did, you couldn’t sense the other armors following anymore.

You stumbled towards the first door you saw. One hand held your gash, while the other held out your gun. Inside the room was an elegant study, free of any enemies—you slid down the wall in relief.

Ashley walked closer, and you could see her eyes watering again. “I’m seriously fine,” you said, gentler this time. “I just need a moment."

“I could try to patch it up,” she offered.

“Thanks, but I'll be alright.”

“Okay,” she frowned, crouching down next to you. “You could have died protecting me, you know?”

“Isn’t that the point?” You joked, and her frown turned into a scowl. 

“No! I don’t want anyone to die because of me,” she looked away. “Not you… Not Leon…”

“We’re sturdier than we look,” you leaned back. You could already feel the cut closing now that you were resting.

“He said you were the most important thing.”

"What?" You glanced at Ashley.

“When I asked Leon if you were important to him, he said that you were the most important thing in his life.” She made eye contact with you, a stubborn look on her face. “I’m only telling you because you saved me. I feel like I owe you that, at least.”

You opened your mouth, closed it and opened it again. Ashley seemed irritated at your bewilderment, brows dropping lower and lower, until she began scrutinizing you with her gaze.

“He really said that?” You finally asked.

“Yeah, he did!" She huffed. “We’re leaving in 10 minutes, okay? I want to get back to Leon. I’m gonna throw myself in his arms when I see him.”

That made you laugh. “You were just crying over me, and you’re already plotting about how you'll win Leon over?"

“Yup,” the girl stood, placing her hands on her hips. “We’re rivals—don’t you forget it.”


	11. In Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a long chapter, phewww. But, I really enjoy writing for those still reading, so it was totally worth it.  
> Thank you all again for your kind comments! I'm always rereading them, and they mean the world to me.  
> I hope you're all having lovely, safe days, and that you enjoy! <3

“Wanna talk about it?” 

“About Leon?”

Ashley rolled her eyes, landing them on the rip in your shirt. “I always want to talk about Leon, but you know that’s not what I meant.”

While your wound healed, Ashley had gone about exploring the study. In the very far back was a crankable wheel with a circular indentation on top—one where the insignia you found fit perfectly. After inserting, she was able to push the wheel; rattling chains began to echo, and a wall slid up to reveal a hidden ladder attached to a long and winding hallway. 

_'I was infected with a man-made virus during the Zombie outbreak in 1998, I'm super strong and almost impossible to kill—I'm the State's pet monster that they love to do various experiments on, haha!'_

Oh, yeah, that'd be great, you thought to yourself. You needed to save Ashley, not scare her.

“It’s nothing really,” you said instead, brushing off her question as you climbed the ladder.

“‘ _Nothing really’?_ ” She stumbled after. “I saw you pull an _axe_ out of your stomach. There was so much blood, I thought you were going to _die—_ and now there’s not even a _scar_? How can you say that’s ‘ _nothing_ ’? Am I losing my mind—”

“Okay, calm down,” you sighed. “I’ll explain…”

She looked at you expectantly.

“...Another time.”

“Seriously?!"

At the end of the hall was a single door. You drew your gun and placed your fingers around the handle, opening it slowly. "Look, it's a long story and we need to hurry back to Leon—"

_“...who is... to you...”_

You could hear voices inside the mezzanine.

_“...why...want to...”_

You focused on noise.

_“... She’s interesting, isn’t she? Senorita…”_

“What’s up?” Ashley whispered. “Something there?”

You jumped back, startled by her manicure poking your arm. That was definitely Luis’ voice you heard—but why was he talking about you?

“Well?” Ashley put her hands on her hips when you didn’t answer.

“I think I heard Leon and Luis,” you admitted.

“Leon?!” The girl squealed in delight, bumping you out of the way to peek her head out the door.

“Wait—Let me check first,” You gently moved her aside, just to have her bump you again. After a fierce stare off, you both compromised by having Ashley crouch and you on your tippy toes. 

Just as you heard, Leon and Luis stood talking together on the second floor. They were close in distance—but something seemed off, with Leon’s arms crossed and Luis’ jaw tilted upwards. 

“Luis is kind of good looking too, isn’t he?” Ashley commented as you watched.

He was good looking—you had the same thought earlier at the cabin. Seeing both Leon and Luis right next to each other looked like the cover of a magazine; both well built, with sharp attractive features. Luis was just a little taller.

“It seems safe enough, right?”

“What?” You looked down at Ashley.

She smiled sweetly before opening the door entirely. “Wish me luck!” 

“ _Hey_ —”

Your words landed on deaf ears as the girl skipped out the door and towards the boys. As promised earlier, she threw herself into Leon’s arms, circling her own around his neck. He took a surprised step back, catching her before she toppled them over.

It felt hard to breathe, taking in the sight of her body pressed against his. Leon’s eyes were on her, lips grinning at her, hands on her waist.

Jealousy felt bad—so bad.

But… 

You walked up as Leon let go of Ashley. 

His smile faded when he saw your shirt. “What happened—”

Just like Ashley, you threw yourself in his arms. His breathing hitched, his whole body stiffened—and you hugged him tighter when it did.

“We ran into a little trouble,” you said, pulling away. You slid your fingers over his shoulders and down his chest as you let go. 

Leon seemed shocked—mouth open and Adam's apple bobbing despite the lack of words coming out. Ashley's reaction from over his shoulder was equally as good. Her expression was pleasant, but next to her skirt and hidden behind her leg, she was flashing you the middle finger. You had to stifle your laugh when you saw. 

“Where’s my hug _senorita_?”

Luis grinned when your gaze finally found him. He sauntered closer, grabbing your hand and lightly touching his lips to your skin. 

“Told you I’d catch up,” he winked.

Leon cleared his throat from behind you, and Luis let go, chucking as he nodded towards Ashley.

“Happy to see our little _princesa_ is safe and sound too,” he said.

“ _Ha_ ,” the girl sassed. “The only thing you’re happy about is getting a ride out of this place.”

Luis grabbed his chest. “ _Princesa,_ you wound me.”

“Anyways,” Leon interrupted, “did you get to the lab? It’s obvious, but we didn’t make it to the helicopter.”

“We did,” Luis tapped the pouch on your side. “ _Senorita's_ got the samples and schematics,” he reached into his pocket and produced a bottle. “And I’ve got a freshly made batch of suppression medication.”

The biologist placed a pill into Leon and Ashley’s palms. “Take one every hour. There’s enough to last the both of you a few days.”

“What happens if we miss a dose?” Ashley asked.

“Don’t,” Luis smiled.

Leon and Ashley looked at each other worriedly, and then hurried to swallow the pills down.

“So, what do we do now?” You asked. “Can Hunnigan send another helicopter?”

“I haven’t been able to get in contact with her at all,” Leon frowned. “A guy named Salazar took over the entire broadcasting network inside the castle.” 

You crossed your arms. “Then in order to call for evac, we either need to take back the comms, or escape the castle?”

“Actually,” Luis spoke up. “I have a favor to ask.”

You, Leon, and Ashley all turned to the biologist. He was uncharacteristically serious—brows furrowed and lips drawn into a thin line.

“ _Senorita_ , remember how I said there were three types of plaga?”

“Yeah. Dominant, and recessive,” you answered, “but you never told me about the third.”

“The third,” he reached into his pocket. “Is called the ‘ _Queen'._ ”

Luis held up a photograph. It showed a grotesque plant-like beast.

“There is only one in existence,” he explained. “It was created by me and my team, and is currently being held captive inside this castle.”

“You _created_ it?” Leon questioned.

“ _Las Plagas_ is nothing new; it was an organism that used to thrive thousands of years ago. Somehow, Saddler found out about the parasites—although, they were nothing but fossils when he unearthed them.”

“And this is where you come in?” 

“ _Si_ ,” Luis grimaced. “Mine workers exposed to the fossils started mysteriously getting sick. Spores of the petrified plaga infected the workers… and new, living plaga began to grow within them.”

“But what do you have to do with all that?” You asked.

He walked over to the edge of the balcony and leaned against the rail. 

“I led a team of researchers to genetically modify the plaga, and from there, we came up with three new subspecies: Recessive, Dominant, and—”

“The Queen,” you finished.

“The sole purpose of the Queen is to produce Dominant and Recessive plagas,” he looked down at your hip. “The Dominant plaga sample I gave you was the last one in Saddler’s possession, but if he continues to have control of the Queen, then…”

“He can create an army,” you brought your hand to your chin. “An army of bioweapons that appear human, can mutate at will, and control ganados.”

“ _Exactamente."_

You looked at Leon to find his eyes already on you. This mission was now so much deeper than an abduction. This was Raccoon City all over again. 

But back then, you, Leon and Claire had all made a vow—a vow to stop _this_ no matter what it would take.

Leon nodded at you, and you nodded back. 

“Before I knew of Saddler’s true intentions, I devoted my life's work to _Las Plagas._ I played god with a forgotten species—I thought I could study it, I—” Luis stopped himself and took a deep breath. _“_ As it stands, you could say I’m responsible for what happened to all the villagers, workers… and even, perhaps responsible for Ashley’s kidnapping.”

He suddenly stood up straight.

“I want to destroy the Queen. Not only to stop Saddler, but because I don’t—I _can’t_ see my research being used like this—”

“Alright,” Leon said simply. “No objections here.”

“Nope,” you made a fist. “Leave it to us.”

“ _Amigo, senorita,_ ” Luis looked at Leon, and then at you. His gray gaze then beseechingly bounced to Ashley.

Her hands were on her hips, head tilted to the side as she let out a sigh.

“Well, if we don’t get rid of it now, they’re just gonna kidnap me again,” she said with a flip of her hair.

Luis looked around at the three of you once more. He placed a hand over top his heart and bowed. 

“ _Amigo, senorita, princesa,”_ he whispered. “ _Muchas gracias_.”

* * *

Ashley stayed behind with Luis, hidden in a safe room that Luis assured Salazar had no knowledge of. According to security feeds in the lab, the Queen plaga was quite far, across the entire castle. It was a dangerous, long trek, but still no match for you and Leon, side by side. You successfully found all the pieces to the chimera puzzle and then found the pieces to the many other locked doors. 

There was hardly any time to talk, but in between the zealots, possessed suits of armor, the blind clawed guardians, and the camouflaging giant insects, Leon managed to tell you about how he and Ashley ended up at the castle. Shortly after heading to the pick up point, they were surrounded by villagers and forced to flee inside the stone walls. And while trying to escape, Ashley accidentally stepped into one of Salazar’s traps. Along the way, he had met a merchant where Leon traded his watch for a sniper rifle, and in the gardens, he met a woman in a red dress.

“Ada,” you grunted as you ripped the plaga out of an enemy's back. “So she’s still here—”

The blast of Leon’s sniper rifle echoed the hall. A monster dropped to its knees, and after a second shot, it fell to the floor.

"Yeah," Leon pulled away from the scope. “She didn’t say anything, but she helped me clear a path."

Bars blocking the exit atop a short flight of stairs slid up as the last cultist dissolved into the ground. 

“It turns out Salazar knows I have the G-Virus,” you motioned Leon to follow. “That's highly classified information. So, either she told him him, or—”

“There’s a government spy?” Leon raised a brow.

“I don’t know,” you murmured. “But I can’t trust Ada yet… Not after what happened…”

Ada seemed sincere enough when you met her by the lake—giving you the church insignia, and her gun. But, deep down, you knew it was just _easy_ to blame her for what you had to endure.

She made you learn what it felt like to die—the taste of rust and bile, the sticky warm, yet cold, feeling of being coated in your own blood.

And, learning what it felt like to die, that made you realize the G-Virus had taken all those human feelings away from you. 

“Do you ever blame me?”

You stopped in front of the door, slowly turning back towards Leon. He was on the steps below, waiting.

“Do you ever blame me,” he repeated, “for what happened?”

“Never once have I ever blamed you,” you said instantly. 

“If I hadn’t left you alone, then maybe Birkin wouldn’t have come."

“That’s not—”

“Something happened, didn’t it?” Leon took a step closer. “Something in the past six years.”

“Leon…”

“You’re a superhero in my eyes, but whenever you talk about the G-Virus, you look so sad.” 

He was next to you, just a step away. His fingers reached towards you and brushed the ripped fabric of your shirt.

“Even though I let you down then, you can rely on me now.” His voice was just above a whisper. “So please,”

He tugged at your shirt, the taut fabric pulling you towards him.

“Rely on me.”

Leon’s radio whirred to life—a screeching, piercing, rat-like voice pouring through.

“ _Aww, how touching.”_

The door behind you flew open—a stout, pale man sat upon a gold and blue throne. His legs were crossed, a smile wide across his wrinkled lips.

“ _Salazar!_ ” Leon ran up and drew his gun.

The man held out his arms in a mocking gesture, extravagant navy colored sleeves almost too long for his short arms. 

“The President’s daughter isn’t with you?” He giggled. “There’s nowhere you can hide her within my walls, Mr. Kennedy. No matter, this other gift you’ve brought me will suffice for now.”

You pulled out your own pistol. “So we finally meet."

“My,” Salazar scanned over your body. “You’re more beautiful than I expected. You would make a fine bride to continue my lineage—“

“Don’t you dare,” Leon growled. He fired his gun at Salazar’s head—the bullet disappearing into a black-hooded blur. A cloaked monster suddenly appeared behind the throne, holding out it’s hand and letting Leon’s bullet fall to the ground.

“It has been fun toying with you, Mr. Kennedy,” a perverted grin curled Salazar’s lips. “I wonder how I can toy with _you_ , little miss G-Virus?”

The black hooded figure began inching closer as Salazar lifted his finger into the air. Flames pulled towards the ground where Leon stood, and then the man pressed down on a red button.

Your heart dropped before Leon did—a trap door opening beneath his feet. You leapt for Leon faster than you’d ever moved before, begging your muscles, the G-Virus, whoever was listening, that you would catch him in time.

Leon grunting in pain was the first thing you heard.

One hand dug into the ledge of the trap, and in your other was Leon’s wrist. You had saved him, but you knew you were holding him too tightly. All you had thought about was catching him, not the restraint of your strength—you were careless to forget that one wrong movement would shatter his wrist. And now, you didn’t know if you had the control to heave him up without hurting him, or the control to loosen your grip without dropping him entirely.

“Wow,” Salazar’s shoes clacked along marble until he hovered over top of you. “You’re so fast little miss G-Virus.”

“ _Fuck you_ ,” you spat out, fingers boring into floor.

“Such foul language,” he flagged over the cloaked monster. “Make it so that she drops Mr. Kennedy and then bring her to me alive—I don’t mind if she’s a little battered,” he snickered.

The figure merely grunted before he stabbed a spear into your hand. You cried out in pain, and Leon shouted your name.

What could you do? How could you make this work?

You had to save Leon…!

The heat flooding your chest felt like an old friend—a familiar hunger, an unrequited, desperate craving. Power coursed throughout your body, and you began to feel that at that moment…

_You could do anything._

“Leon,” you muttered. “Are you ready?”

“Your eyes—” He cut himself off and then gave a confident nod. “Ready,” he said.

You found the perfect balance of strength and grasp, channeling the power to your arm and tossing Leon over the edge. He caught the floor with a somersault, watching as you effortlessly back flipped up—retching the spear free from your hand all in one swift motion.

“You’d better run,” you warned Salazar as you sprinted towards him.

The hooded enemy attempted to intercept you—but it was slow, far too laughably slow. You caught its head in your bloodied grip and squeezed down until it was in pieces.

Salazar’s mouth fell open, whimpering as he ran to a passageway behind the throne. “You’re a _monster!_ ” he screamed.

The word staggered you. 

_Monster_ … _I’m a_...

You gasped as you fell to your knees, the corpse of the shattered monster dropping from your hands, splaying across the floor.

“Hey!” Leon ran to your side. He grabbed your shoulders, trying to get you to look at him—and you did, gaze dropping down to his wrist, to the deep black bruise across his skin, formed in the shape of your fingers.

“I hurt you,” your voice trembled.

“What?” He furrowed his brows. "You saved me—"

"My eyes…" 

Leon sharply inhaled.

“What color are they?” You asked.

He searched your face and searched his words. 

"Does it matter?" Leon spoke carefully.

You gave a self deprecating grin. You knew it.

"I've been thinking… Red and yellow eyes—where had I seen that before?" You said. 

When he didn't answer you continued.

"William Birkin… That giant mutation on his arm. It’s the same—I’m—”

" _No_ ," Leon pleaded you to stop.

"I'm the same as the monsters we fought in Raccoon City—I'm a _monster_ —“

Leon held your face in his hands, his expression twisted with concern, anger, sadness.

"A _monster_?" He rasped. "That's how you see yourself?"

"How else should I?" Tears began to stream down your cheeks. "The only thing I'm good at is killing and surviving—from all the experiments—"

" _Experiments_?" Leon asked.

You were at a loss for words, but the tears refused to stop. Leon's jaw clenched—you had never seen him look so upset before.

" _Damn it!_ " He slammed a fist into the ground, holding you tightly against his chest with his other hand. 

His heartbeat was erratic, and breathing staggered.

"Tell me," Leon begged in a low voice. "Tell me everything.”


	12. White Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to stress how much I appreciate everyone who is still reading. Thank you so much :) Thank you for your enthusiasm, thank you for being you!

_‘What are you?’_

_‘You’re a monster!’_

_‘After all, don't you think we're similar? You and I…’_

“Look at me.”

Leon’s thumb brushed across the top of your cheek, his hands trembling as he tried to control his emotions.

“We don’t really have time for this,” you uttered. “Salazar—”

“Then we’ll make time,” Leon interrupted.

Your mouth gaped in disbelief, and he let out a sharp breath before softly smiling.

“We can give Salazar a chance to eat his last meal?"

You sniffled. “Does he deserve one?”

“No,” Leon sat on the floor against the wall. He pulled you in between his legs, your back to his chest, and wrapped his arms around you. “But if it gives us time to talk, then I’m all for it.”

His breathing tickled your neck—warm and soothing—as he patiently waited for you to speak. The cool gust of the trap door, the broken body of the cloaked monster, they all seemed so far away.

If you were going to tell Leon at all, now was the time. 

“Just promise me something first,” you said.

“Anything,” Leon responded instantly.

“When I tell you, you can’t change how you treat me, or think that any of it was your fault.”

Leon didn’t reply. He spent a moment gazing at you—desperately trying to understand why you would ask that of him. 

“I promise,” he said finally.

You took a deep breath, attempting to stop the shaking in your hands.

"Okay."

You weren’t sure _why_ exactly it felt so hard to talk about. You weren’t sure why you couldn't just blurt it all out.

The past six years, you were forced to be strong, to endure things that most people would never have to experience in their entire lives. That made you _tough_ , didn’t it? So why, right now, in front of Leon, did you feel so _weak_?

“Back when the government agents found us outside Raccoon City—the testing they did to make sure we weren’t contaminated,” you took another long breath, “that's when they found out about my G-Virus.”

You glanced at the bruise on Leon’s wrist.

“They hung Sherry’s life over my head and told me to work for them. I couldn’t say no, especially when I heard you’d already said yes.”

His breathing hitched.

“After training started, scientists began visiting me in the mornings. It was for simple tests at first—mostly taking samples—but then, it got worse.”

“How—” Leon cleared his throat. “How much worse?”

You closed your eyes. “They wanted to know things like how fast wounds close, if I had any weaknesses, if I’m capable of passing on the G-Virus to offspring.”

A searing heat grew in between your clavicles, traveling up your throat.

“They started bringing me to an empty, sound-proof room. They said that if I resisted, they’d hurt you or Sherry, so I…”

You swallowed to try and get rid of the pain, but it was there, and it was taking you over.

“I let them do whatever they wanted," you gasped.

Tears began pouring, and you rid yourself of them with a harsh wipe of your arm.

“Even though my injuries would heal, getting hurt was still scary,” you admitted. “Watching limbs grow back—it’s _horrifying_. I felt everything…”

_Guns, knives, acid, bombs... Fire..._

_Hopelessness..._

A sad smile spread across your lips as words once held back exploded out like projectile vomit. 

“No one should have to go through everything I did and still have to live with the memory of that pain!"

Leon called your name, his voice croaking out as if he felt the same searing heat that you did. He spun you around to face him.

“Why are you _smiling?_ ” he choked. “That’s—"

“You know, I could hear the researchers whispering—calling me a _monster_. I could see the terrified looks on their faces when they realized just how _inhuman_ I am,” 

You looked down.

“And after time, even I began to feel like I’m not human anymore…”

“I’m sorry.” 

Leon slowly let go, bringing a hand to his face and hiding his eyes.

“I’m so sorry,” he said again. 

You never thought you would see Leon like this.

His shoulders strained not to shudder, and his lip was caught between his teeth as he tried to control his breathing.

“Leon,” you tugged aside his hand.

He didn’t fight you, instead he stared back with a red tinged gaze.

“I wish...” he whispered, “I wish I could take away all these awful memories from you. I wish I could have taken your place… I wish I could have helped you."

“You didn’t know," your voice cracked.

“Why didn’t I know?” he asked. “You couldn’t tell me?”

“The researchers said they would experiment on Sherry if I told anyone. I couldn’t tell you until after I lost everything in the lake.”

“They even bugged your equipment?”

You nodded.

“Still, I—“

“You promised you wouldn’t blame yourself,” you reminded.

“I—“ Leon hung his head low. “I just feel like there’s so much I could’ve—“

You pressed a finger against his mouth. He quivered beneath your touch, brows furrowing before moving away.

“You are one of the strongest people I know,” he glanced at his hands. “Even now, you're smiling—you’re always so kind and considerate—after all you’ve been through… how…”

Leon clenched his fists.

“How could you think that _you’re_ the monster?"

You reached around his broad shoulders, lacing your fingers through his hair. “Thank you, Leon.”

“For what?” he asked.

“For getting upset for me,” you held him tighter, “for comforting me.”

He gave a dry chuckle. “I think you’re actually the one doing the comforting right now…”

“What if I said it comforts me to comfort you?” you tittered. 

Leon pulled back with a crumpled grin across his face. He carefully brought his thumbs to your cheeks again, brushing away your tears, gentle and slow. 

It felt as if he was brushing away the past six years, the memories, and the pain.

“To be honest, I only took this mission to try and gain the President’s favor," Leon suddenly confessed.

“What?” Your teary eyes grew wide.

"I'm not the 'white knight' I used to be. I didn’t accept it to save a girl I didn’t know," he said. "I did it to try and save you."

You stared at Leon dumbfoundedly as he let go of your face. "To save me?"

“I thought if I somehow befriended him, I could convince the President to let you and Sherry have normal lives. I wanted to save you from fighting, I never thought that they'd—”

“You only took this mission to save me?” You repeated.

“Why do you seem so surprised?” he laughed quietly.

You hesitated. "But... _why_?"

“Because I meant what I said all those years ago,” Leon smiled, "that I will always be there for you."

He stood up, dusting the dirt off his skin before offering you a hand.

“So if you’re supposedly a monster, then what does that make me? As someone who’s trying to manipulate the President?” 

You placed your fingers in his palms, feeling the heat in them. “The only thing I can think of is a ' _handsome devil'_."

Leon let out a playful scoff as he helped you stand. “An altruistic monster and a handsome devil? We’re quite the pair, aren't we?"

You stopped to stare at Leon, at the slight puffiness surrounding his eyes, at the pink dusting his cheeks. 

The weight on your chest was lifting.

“Something wrong?” Leon pawed at his face. “ _Oh_ , I can’t remember the last time I got so worked up. I probably look pretty bad—“

“No— _perfect_ ,” you shook your head, “you look perfect.”

“Really? If you say so," Leon paused and then grinned. "Thank you for telling me what happened."

_‘Anything you're scared of, you know I’ll protect you, right?’_

"It couldn't have been easy to talk about."

_‘What would I do without you?’_

"But, I want to know everything about you,"

_'I need you.'_

"The good and the bad."

_'Rely on me.'_

The weight on your chest was lifting, replaced with something warm and fuzzy—a desire, a longing—a strangely pleasant nervousness that you craved more of.

You didn't just have feelings for Leon, you were in love with him.

And being his trusty teammate… that wasn't enough anymore.


	13. Still There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate you all so much <3

Things you never thought you would experience:

  1. A 60-foot-tall animatronic Salazar.
  2. Flaming barrels rolling down spiral stairs.
  3. An elevator fight with plaga infested cultists.
  4. A 60-foot-tall animatronic Salazar chasing you to a tower with flaming barrels rolling down the stairs and plaga infested cultists waiting to ambush you on the elevator.



“What the _fuck_ just happened?” You wobbled off the lift and leaned back on the tower.

Leon stumbled after, resting on the wall next to you. “For all I've seen you go through," he panted, "you don’t swear nearly enough.”

The familiar words made you chuckle. “I swear all the time, you just aren’t listening.“

"Nope," Leon tilted his head towards yours, “I listen attentively to everything you say.”

Ever since the revelation of your feelings, it was as if Leon had somehow, impossibly, grown more attractive. Even now, he was illuminated by the moonlight, silhouette glowing with each rise and fall of his chest. His skin was like a warm, golden honey under the cool-toned hues, and it took all your restraint not to reach out and run your fingers over his bare arms.

“I guess you really are listening,” you tried not to blush, “if you’re quoting me verbatim.”

“Pretty sure you remembered my response word-for-word, too," Leon laughed. He pushed off the brick and walked over to the tower’s entrance. “Anyways, think Salazar’s in there?”

"If he isn't, at least the Queen is," you took your Blacktail out of its holster.

Leon checked his sniper rifle one more time—adjusting the scope and then the magazine. “Right,” he smirked, ”ready to save the world from yet another bioterrorist threat?”

 _Oh, god_. 

That cocky lopsided grin suited him perfectly—and, _holy shit,_ the hems of his shirt deserved an award for not bursting open on his biceps—

“Well?” Leon asked, hand on the door.

Your eyes snapped back to the tower. “Ready,” you nodded.

Inside was thick with humidity and the scent of rotted leaves. Just like Luis’ picture, a colossal botanic monster scaled the entire back side of the tower’s auditorium, dripping clear, saliva-like slime into a puddle below.

“So kind of you to finally show up,” 

Salazar stood at a flame lit altar overlooking the room under. He slowly turned around, a toothy smile plastered across his pale face.

“You just missed Ashley,” he divulged. “We took her to the island.”

“Ashley?!” you gasped. “How—“

“Did you really think you could hide her?” Salazar motioned a cloaked cultist closer. “The girl was difficult to find, I will admit. But thanks to your little meltdown, I had the time—“

“You son of a bitch,” Leon spat. “Where’s Luis?”

“That imbecile doctor?” Salazar's laugh echoed the tower.

The Queen’s roots extended from the wall, curling around his short limbs. 

“It was quite amusing watching Dr. Sera trying to protect the president’s daughter. He was squirming around like a maggot on the floor,” Salazar sneered, “especially after I gouged one of his eyes out.“

“ _Shut up_!” you hissed. Heat began spreading in your chest.

“My, you look so upset,” he cooed, “Are you going to cry again?”

The roots lifted Salazar from the altar, dragging him and his henchman towards the Queen’s mouth. Fleshy petals engulfed them whole, wrapping their bodies into a pulsating mass. Rubble fell as the room shook—plaga convulsing like a volcano threatening to erupt. 

“That isn’t good,” Leon stepped back.

An enormous skull exploded from the plant—covered in muscle and mucus, with a single eye watching your movements. Salazar laughed maniacally as he emerged from the base of the plaga. He was fused to it at the stomach, organs beating outside his skin.

“Lord Saddler will forgive me if I kill you,” he slurred, “because _monsters_ like _you_ deserve to die!”

Leon placed a comforting hand on your arm. “It's okay, I’m with you,” he whispered.

Unlike before, you didn’t question the power coursing through you.

You didn’t care what color your eyes were. You didn’t care if you were human or not.

 _No._ You grasped for the feeling stirring inside—you yearned for it.

Salazar hurt Luis, he had stolen Ashley. He needed to _pay._

“Let’s end this,” you smiled.

Massive tentacles shot out the walls, sweeping across the entire tower. You carefully waited as they approached, leaping on when they swung. The tendron bucked under your weight, madly whipping around the room—you hung on until it flung towards Salazar’s body, letting the momentum throw you within lethal distance. 

“ _Die!_ ” You roared, aiming to rip out his throat—but before you could, a spiked carapace shielded his body, completely deflecting your assault. You jumped back, firing 9mm bullets into the shell. They all bounced off.

“You need more firepower than that!” Leon shouted. He dodged one of Salazar’s attacks, somersaulting into a prone position and firing two sniper rifle rounds. 

They cut through the air and straight into the monster’s hull—cracking it.

That wasn’t enough, at least, not _yet_. You pulled out your survival knife, jamming the blade deep into the fissure.

Using all the strength you could muster, you hit the handle—forcing the knife in and letting it act as a wedge. Salazar cried out in agony when you did, ramming himself into the wall in an attempt to shake you off. 

Leon called your name nervously. “Are you okay?!”

There was a dent in the brick where you should have been crushed—but you were _fine._ Better than fine, even. You couldn’t feel a single ache or pain. With control of this new power, it felt as if nothing could stop you.

“I’m alright!” You made eye contact with Leon as you pushed your fingers into the crack and began to pry it open. “Shoot— _now_!” you screamed.

Without question, his rifle rang out and the carapace flew open, revealing Salazar embedded within the Queen Plaga’s stock. You threw aside the broken shell and stood over top of him, wrapping your hands around his tiny neck.

“You really are a monster,” Salazar choked out, “I didn’t stand a chance.”

His eyes focused on the hole in the ceiling as a cloud passed by the moon.

“No, you didn’t,” you tightened your grip.

Salazar began to weakly laugh as a sharp, sudden pain pricked your shoulder. You quickly glanced to where he was looking, and for a moment, you thought you saw army fatigues darting through the sky.

“Americans,” Salazar coughed, “are truly terrifying.”

“Shut up already,” you wretched him free from the plaga, severing his body entirely. A monstrous cry echoed throughout the tower as the Queen began to wilt and then melt into translucent goo.

You jumped back down to the altar before the roots disappeared, meeting Leon’s stern gaze when you landed.

“That was risky,” he chided. “I could have hit you.”

“I knew you’d make the shot,” you replied confidently.

Leon scoffed. “Feel free to flatter me whenever you want, but no more dangerous stunts—”

“—says the guy who suggested driving straight into the jaws of a giant lake monster.”

“But I _actually_ knew you would make that—“

Leon’s radio started to beep.

You both silently glanced down at the flashing on his hip.

“Hunnigan?” you asked.

“Maybe,” he grabbed the device and cautiously flipped it open. No image projected on the screen—only static.

“ _Amigo_ ,” a familiar voice called, “ _are you there?_ ”

Leon grinned. “That’s—”

“Luis!” you shouted excitedly into the radio. “We’re here!”

“ _Ah, your voice makes me feel better already—_ “

“ _Quit wasting time,_ ” a woman’s voice said.

“ _Right, right. Look, princesa has been taken to the island. We’re waiting for you in a boat at the bottom of the tower, but you need to hurry._ ”

“‘ _We_ ’?” Leon questioned. “Who are you with?”

“ _Amigo—it’s really hard to… can’t—“_

“Luis, you’re breaking up—"

“ _Get… boat—_ “ 

His voice abruptly cut off and the screen faded to black.

“Shit,” Leon put his radio back on his belt. He gave you a long look before grabbing your hand and starting towards the exit.

“If danger is gonna find you no matter what we do, I’d like to keep you close, at least,” he said.

“I _am_ the danger,” you quipped in a menacing voice.

Leon dropped your hand, stopping to dramatically roll his eyes and laugh. “Come on,” he shook his head, lacing his fingers with yours this time. “We’ve got a boat to catch.”

* * *

Other than a scaling rope trailing down the tower walls, outside led to a dead end. You hurried to descend, feeling more and more exhausted with each leap. By the time you reached the ground, you were utterly breathless—staggering to the elevator, and slowly walking through the hallways.

Leon seemed to notice. “Everything alright?” he held up your hand. “Usually _I’m_ the one struggling to keep up with _you_.”

You gave a tired sigh, letting go to brace yourself against a barrel. “I’m okay. We’re almost there, I can hear the water— _oww!_ ” you jolted away from a nail sticking out of the container's wood.

“I stop holding your hand for one second,” Leon knelt to examine the newly formed gash in your thigh, “and look at what happened.”

“Its no big deal,” you pouted. “It’ll heal in no time—“

“Senorita! Amigo!”

“Luis!” You eagerly stood, rushing towards the source of the voice with a broad smile.

And then you frowned when you found it.

The biologist was next to a moat at the end of the hall. His arm was in a sling, and gauze was cast around his abdomen and left eye—crimson soaking through the white.

You stumbled to him, guilt hitting you like a suffocating tidal wave.

“Senorita,” Luis grinned, “you’re a sight for sore… eyes…” his voice trailed off as you gently wrapped your arms around his body.

“I am so sorry,” you muttered into his chest. “It’s my fault we took so long—because I—“

“Hey now, Leon’s going to kill me if I make you cry,” he rubbed your back with his uninjured hand. “None of this was your fault. I was the one who asked you to find the Queen plaga.”

You looked up at him—at his bloodied bandages. “If I hadn’t let Salazar get to me then maybe—“

“It really wasn’t your fault,”

Ada walked around the corner. She gracefully smoothed her wine colored dress down her legs and folded her arms after.

“What Salazar said in the tower was to provoke you,” she explained. “He had found Ashley's location before your altercation in the throne room.”

"And how exactly do you know that?" Leon finally stepped forward, placing himself in between you and the woman.

Ada clicked her tongue in response, pulling a small device from her belt. “Hacking the surveillance and communication lines isn’t so hard if you know what you’re doing."

“So you heard everything."

“It was nothing I didn’t already know,” she sauntered towards a boat parked in the water. “I understand you have questions, and as much as I would love to answer them now, why don’t we save the interrogation for the ride?”

“Estoy de acuerdo,” Luis nodded. “It’s a long trip to the island.”

“Fine—but I expect some actual answers,” Leon reluctantly agreed. He turned to glance at you and then his gaze suddenly became fixated.

Luis moved his hand away from your back. “I wasn’t touching anything, I swear—"

“What? No," Leon furrowed his brows as he moved closer. “You’re still bleeding.”

“Me?” You asked in surprise, looking down at where his eyes were centered on. “Are you sure it’s not—“

The cut you got from the barrel was bleeding down your leg.

The cut you got from the barrel was _still there_.

“Shouldn’t that be healed by now?” Leon asked.

“It should be,” you replied shakily, “Maybe it’s just this spot? Give me your knife.”

He placed the blade in your hand, and you pressed a small slit into your palm—in the same spot that Annette did when she first told you about G—in a spot you had seen your skin regenerate countless amounts of times.

Red bubbled up from the tiny gash, spilling onto your skin.

It bled,

and then it bled some more.


	14. Flying Pigs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kind comments! I cannot stress enough how much I love reading them (and rereading them over and over!!) It means the world to me that you guys are reading and taking the time to type out a comment. Please know that you are what keeps this story going! :)
> 
> There's a lot of a dialogue here ~ hope you enjoy! <3

The sky was foreboding—gray and stormy—a perfect contrast to the red stained bandage tied around your hand. You knew something was wrong when you felt the sharp pain on your arm earlier, but you never would've guessed it would be _this_.

“So Krauser finally got to you,” Ada said as she drove the boat over choppy waters. Saddler’s island was still far off in the distance, shrouded in smog, merely outlines of a rocky terrace and industrial warehouses. 

"Krauser? You don't mean…" Leon’s eyes went wide at the name, and Ada knowingly smiled. 

“One and the same— _Jack_ Krauser."

Leon raised a brow. “I worked with him on a mission in South America... But I heard he died two years ago. What does Krauser have to do with any of this?”

“Only everything,” Ada replied.

Leon frowned. “We don’t have time for your elusive bullshi—"

“He’s the one you warned me about, isn't he?" you said. “Back by the lake you mentioned that there was someone else working with Wesker—that he had the means to temporarily deal with my G-Virus."

"Come to think of it," Luis spoke from the passenger seat, "I had seen an American with Saddler—total _fisicoculturista_ —an army guy, huge, blonde."

"That," Leon cleared his throat, "that does sound like Krauser. Still—working with Wesker, Saddler, _and_ he's alive? What the hell's going on?"

Ada propped an arm on the back of her seat, turning to face Leon. “Simple—he never died. However, for someone as proud as he is, isn't being forced out of the military essentially death?"

Leon flinched at her words. 

"Anyways, men always want the same thing: _power._ Wesker offered Krauser some, Saddler offered better.”

"He turned on Wesker?"

"Mhm.”

"But what does all this have to do with _her_?"

Ada laughed then—it was as elegant as you expected, sultry and quick. She placed both hands back on the wheel and gazed out towards the island. "I really need to spell it out for you, don't I? Wesker sent Krauser to steal a sample of the dominant plaga from the _Los Illuminados_ , and he gave Krauser a G-Virus vaccine just in case the US government’s top secret weapon showed up—which she did. Krauser then leaked the secret of the G-Virus to Saddler, and not only that, he told Saddler all about the vaccine—that it completely suppresses all abilities of the virus, but only for several hours.”

She tucked a piece of raven hair behind her ear.

“As you know, the dominant plaga allows for complete control of the recessive plaga. If someone with the G-Virus were to be infested with a recessive plaga—“

"Then,” Leon muttered, “that would mean Saddler could control the G-virus. He’d have an extremely powerful bioweapon at his disposal.”

"Exactly, except her body rejected the recessive plaga, didn't it?" Ada glanced at you. "The village chief reported to Saddler that Leon was successfully infested, but not you. What would be the reason for that?"

Your head was swimming as you answered. "The G-Virus."

"Yes," Ada hummed. "The G-Virus protected you.” 

“So using Wesker’s vaccine to temporarily disable the G-Virus gives Saddler the perfect opportunity for infestation—“

"’ _Temporarily disable’_ ," Leon repeated. "Won't your body just reject the plaga again once the G-Virus comes back?”

"It's impossible," Luis interjected suddenly.

"Why?"

"It would kill her.”

Leon’s expression grew pained, as if he'd just been kicked. “Kill… her?”

"It doesn't take long for the eggs to hatch, several hours is long enough,” Luis’ voice was grim as he explained. “Once the plaga matures into an adult, it will latch on to her organs. I haven't studied the G-Virus in specific, but usually the goal of all viruses is the same.”

"Absolute survival," you filled in, and he nodded.

" _Si_. Expelling the hatched plaga would mean expelling her own organs. _Suicido_."

"The G-Virus would definitely choose to coexist with the Plaga over its host being killed," you closed your eyes, “even if it meant being controlled.”

“Bravo,” Ada clapped. “Now surely you understand what I meant by _‘everything’_ —she’s the gift to gain Saddler’s trust. How about we take even one more step back?”

Leon sent the woman a warning glare. He was clearly frustrated, hands balled up into fists resting against his knees. “There’s more?”

“Who do you think it was that kidnapped Ashley?”

“Oh, _shit,_ ” Leon let out an exasperated sigh. “She was Krauser's meal ticket into the _Los Illuminados_ , wasn’t she? That’s why Wesker anticipated the US government intervening.”

The island was coming into view. Shades of grey, navy and black all combined to make the jagged landscape, while factory-like buildings and smokey pillars made up the grisly top-side.

Ada began to slow the boat as she neared the island’s cliffs. “Furthermore, once the G-Virus comes back, surgery to remove the plaga won’t work. Her healing capabilities will prevent the UV radiation method from working.”

"It's only effective on adult plaga anyways, so the vaccine would be gone before surgery is even an option," Luis added.

You groaned, burying your face in your hands. “This just keeps getting better and better, huh?”

“Indeed,” Ada leaned back in her seat. “We cannot allow you to become infested with _Las Plagas_. The G-Virus in combination with the plaga would be far too much for any of us to handle. You would kill us all—it’d be game over.”

“This isn’t a game,” Leon whispered angrily.

Ada lips curled into a meek smile. “You’re right, it isn’t. But I can’t die here.”

She stood, pulling her grappling hook from the holster on her leg.

“If she becomes infested, I won’t hesitate to kill her—and neither should you.”

Leon shot up from his seat. “How could you—“

“It’s okay,” you put a hand on his arm, gently pulling him back down. He gave you a confused look, reluctantly sitting after.

“I can’t see you as the type of woman who would want to be controlled,” Ada continued.

You grinned. “Then you know me better than I thought.”

Ada playfully scoffed at that. “I would suggest waiting the vaccine out, but I have a feeling they'll use Ashley's life as bait and that you're too stubborn to just leave her behind."

She aimed her hook towards the cliffs, and its whine rang out loudly.

"Interrogation's over—I’ve got some business to take care of. Be careful, they’re coming for you."

The boat rocked violently as she launched off, leaving you with even more questions than when you began. Luis scrambled to grab the wheel, fighting to stop the vehicle from spinning out of control. It slammed against the rocks as he sharply turned, docking the boat into the nook of a short ledge.

“ _Qué mierda._ ” Luis slumped over the dash, tucking his head against his arm. 

Leon had pressed you into a tight, safe hug when the commotion started. He silently pulled away once the boat stopped, but his hands still roughly grasped at your shoulders.

His worry made him appear older than he was—eyes reflecting the stress he felt.

“Even if... _something_ happens, I won’t let her kill you,” Leon said softly. “We’ll find a way—“

“No, Leon, she’s right.”

His hands fell from your shoulders, dropping to his sides.

“Those with a dominant plaga can force recessives to mutate. If they force me,” you let out a shaky breath, “it would be worse than Birkin. My DNA is compatible with G—his wasn’t. There’s no telling what I would become, or what they could make me do…”

“I don’t think I could—“ his voice cracked, “I couldn’t kill you.”

“You wouldn’t have to.”

Leon was bewildered. But then he followed your eyes to the gun on your hip.

“No,” was all he said.

“Don’t let me become the monster that everyone thinks I am,” you shook your head. “If I ever hurt you—“

“ _Whoa, whoa, whoa.”_

You gazed over to where Luis was, finding him unimpressed.

His tone was urgent and serious as he spoke, “ever heard the saying: ‘ _Don’t count your flying pigs before they’ve lifted off_ ’?”

When you both didn’t respond, he tried to elaborate in the same tone. “You know, don’t count them before they lift off, because you don’t know how many will, uh, actually have wings? Or something like that…?” Luis began to mumble until all you could hear was the waves crashing against the island.

You glanced at Leon, he glanced at you—and then you both burst out laughing.

“I think you mean, ‘ _don’t count your chickens before they hatch’_ ,” Leon chuckled.

“How did you say it _so_ seriously while getting it _so_ wrong?” You giggled. “Don’t tell me you combined it with ‘ _when pigs fly_ ’?”

“Okay, laugh it up _gilipollas,_ ” Luis smiled. “What I’m trying to say, is why are you both getting up so worked up over something that’s not going to happen?”

Leon’s laughter faded into a sincere grin. “Luis…”

“ _Obviamente_ we’re not going to let anyone touch a single strand of her hair,” he pursed his lips. “Come on _Senorita_ , you’ve seen me in action, I’ll protect you against any threat.”

“Not at all worried about the change in depth perception?” Leon gestured towards Luis’ bandaged eye.

“Change in depth perception doesn’t change my innate ability to kick ass, _amigo_.”

The three of you laughed together, and for a brief moment you felt at peace.

“Luis is right,” Leon said, his stressed expression finding a bit of relief. “We won’t let anything happen.”

“The _only_ thing I’m about to let happen is a goddamn party once we get out of here,” Luis shouted as he leaped onto the rocky ledge surrounding the island.

“So what do you say,” Leon grabbed your hand, “how about we go save Ashley again?”

You grinned. “Of course—although, I don’t have any gum left for this special occasion.”

“That’s okay,” he helped you off the boat. “All I need is you.” 


	15. Bright Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, how did this happen? Two chapters so soon? I just get so excited to post for you guys :') Thank you so much for your sweet comments and the fact that you're reading this at all!!

_“Two years ago, Krauser and I were sent to South America to locate a man named Javier Hidalgo. He had been in contact with Umbrella, we needed to figure out why. Of course, B.O.W.s showed up and—oh, did you know I’m apparently STRATCOM’s B.O.W. expert?” Leon asked with a boyish grin._

_You laughed. “Expert, huh? It suits you.”_

_He scoffed, “maybe I should get some business cards made—Mr. Kennedy, all-things-biohazardous-extraordinaire.” His smile faltered, “anyways, have you ever heard about the T-Veronica Virus?”_

_“A little, only what Chris and Claire told me.”_

_“Javier’s daughter had a terminal illness,” he continued, “so in order to keep the illness from taking her life, Javier bought a sample of the virus from Umbrella and infected her.”_

_Leon let out a deep sigh._

_“If it was just to keep the girl alive, it wouldn’t have been so bad. But she constantly needed organ transplants to keep the virus from taking control of her body—“_

_You gasped. “Don’t tell me all those missing person cases from two years ago…”_

_“Yep,” he sighed again. “They were all girls, and all used to keep his daughter alive. We infiltrated Javier’s base and came across a giant B.O.W.—while we were fighting it, Krauser’s arm was impaled. The damage was…”_

_“Bad?”_

_“That doesn’t even begin to describe it. Even though we both survived the mission, the injury was so deliberating that there was no way he could ever serve in the military again.”_

“Something on your mind?” Leon asked.

You stopped to catch your breath, propping yourself on the edge of a nearby console. “I was just thinking about what you said earlier, about your mission with Krauser.”

“This is all crazy, isn’t it?” Leon shook a suppression pill free from its container, swallowing it down and leaning against the wall. “I never would have thought that he’d be here.”

The island was teeming with smarter, well equipped Ganados at every nook and cranny—some trying to grab you, some trying to kill you. Although you didn’t have the G-Virus, you still had STARTCOM training, and you still had weapons skills. With Leon always at your 12 and Luis at your six, there was no problem fighting through the hoards.

Luis’ injuries had significantly slowed him down, though. As Leon predicted, Luis wasn’t the same sharp shooter—at least, not with a pistol. 

Luckily, the merchant you met earlier somehow made it to the island. He happily sold you new weapons in exchange for your old ones, along with the various treasures you had looted off enemies. By the end of your shopping spree, Leon was outfitted with his Matilda and a TMP, while you took over sniping duties with a semi-automatic rifle, and Ada’s Blacktail. Luis, for the first time in his life, tried out the shotgun—and found it to be his new calling.

There had been no sign of Krauser or Saddler, but instead you faced new enemies; large, muscular Ganados with heavy artillery machine guns, some decked out in metal armor and wielding maces. The worst was a regenerative alien-like monster. When Luis saw it he screamed ‘ _this isn’t x-files!’_

Your surroundings had also significantly upgraded, leaving behind the worn farms and houses of the village, and the overly extravagant decorations of Salazar’s castle. Now you found yourself amidst factories and labs, similar to Luis'. Despite its confusing layout, you located Ashley quickly. She was in a well-guarded corridor, behind a thick, vault door, and after a short round of ' _Is That Door Locked_ ' you discovered the door was indeed thick-vault locked.

There wasn’t much time to talk while you searched for Ashley’s key, but with little time you had, Leon told you about Krauser, and Luis explained his ties with Ada.

_"Senorita, remember how I told you that I had an escape plan set up with someone else? Well that ‘someone else’ was our reyna de hielo,” Luis tucked his good arm under his sling._

_“How in the world did you end up with that connection?” you asked._

_“I messaged an old colleague asking for help,” Luis shrugged, “and she’s the help he ended up sending.”_

_“No way it was an act of charity,” Leon said. “Let me guess: one escort home for one sample of Las Plagas?”_

_Luis nodded and Leon rolled his eyes. “Oh, that’s so her.”_

You still couldn’t help but wonder why Ada would bother saving Luis. According to him, she was the one who stopped him from bleeding out after Salazar's attack. Why would she help you get to the island ? Why would she explain Krauser’s grand plan? A part of you wanted to believe that this was her way of saying sorry for the past, but another part of you didn’t believe that at all.

You glanced up at the security feed, watching as one of the alien-like creatures stumbled through a door further inside the lab. 

“Shit, one’s here,” you said, ending your short rest and hopping off the console. You attached an infrared scope to your sniper rifle—headshots weren’t the way to kill these guys, the key was shooting the camouflaged plaga on their body.

“On it,” Leon took out his TMP, while Luis readied his shotgun.

“Same as before?”

“Yup,” you brought the scope up to your eye. 

The monster turned the corner, busting open the door to the small room you were in. You saw four plagas highlighted in red.

“Right shoulder, left hip,” you yelled, letting Leon take those out, while you shot the ones in difficult locations. Like clockwork, they exploded off the monster’s body—but you knew there was still one more. “Luis now!”

“Ay, ay, captain,” Luis blew off the enemy’s leg, and the monster fell forward, face slamming against the ground. Through your scope you could see the last plaga on its back.

“So long, Iron Maiden,” you said as you fired. The monster let out a loud screech when the bullet hit, and then it began to melt into the ground—dissolving as if it never existed at all.

“Good job everyone, but, uh,” Leon raised a brow. “ What’s up with _‘Iron Maiden’_?”

You walked over to where the monster was, inspecting the key card it had dropped. “I thought it’d be kinda cool if we named them. So the normal alien monster-thingies are called regenerators because they regenerate, but you know how these ones have spikes when we shoot them? ‘Iron Maiden’—because spikes are _metal_.”

Leon and Luis both burst out laughing at your explanation.

“How can you be so cute?” Leon said, ruffling your hair.

“Hey!” You swatted his hand away. “It’s not cute—it’s _metal._ ”

“He’s talking about _you, Senorita,”_ Luis smiled, and then also ruffled your hair, “which you are!”

“Stop teasing me!” You held up the key card and hid behind it.

“Hold on a sec—this is it,” Leon plucked the card from your hands, “the storage room card.”

“Then we can save _Princesa_ , no?” Luis headed towards the exit. “Let's go!”

“On wards,” you motioned Leon to follow, and then froze.

Leon was holding his mouth as if he was going to throw up. He pulled away his hand slowly, bright red blood on his glove—and then slapped his hand to his face again as he began coughing violently, this time, blood spilling from his fingers.

“What's wrong—“ you rushed to him, but he pushed you aside.

“Don’t—“ he gasped. 

Luis moved past you, finding the suppression medication in Leon’s pocket and forcing him to swallow another pill. “ _Estúpido!_ Why didn’t you tell me it was getting worse?”

“It—It wasn’t until now,” Leon choked the pill down, rubbing the blood from his lips onto his arm.

“I would punch you if I didn’t think I would break my one good hand in the process,” Luis frowned. “Two pills every hour—effective immediately. Doctor’s orders.”

“Will he be okay?” You asked.

Luis' brows furrowed. “Bright blood like that is a sign that the plaga is clamping itself to his organs. It’s reaching adulthood.”

“Then… Saddler will be able to control me?’ Leon muttered. 

“‘ _Don’t count your flying pigs before they’ve lifted off!’_ ” Luis repeated, making you and Leon smile just a little. “To be honest, the schematics I gave you—there is a built version of the UV machine on this island.”

Your eyes grew wide. “There’s one here?!”

“It will be a painful procedure without proper preparation, but the way things are progressing…” Luis stopped himself. “Ehh, let’s save Ashley first, _si_? We will make our way there after.”

“Is that your way of saying we _need_ to get plaga removed before we escape?” Leon asked.

Luis ignored the question, making his way out the door. “Okay everybody, _vámonos_!”

“'Suppose that’s a ‘ _yes’_ ,” Leon sighed. He collapsed onto a nearby chair, and you brought over another chair to join him.

“Missed a spot,” you wiped some blood off Leon’s cheek. 

"Thanks," he gave a sheepish grin. “Hey, when we get back to the States, wanna go to dinner with me?”

You were caught off guard by his sudden request, leaving your hand hovering in the air. “I thought we already planned a dinner for Hunnigan with Ashley?"

“Well, yeah there’s that, but I meant just the two of us."

"Leon," your heart pounded beneath your ribs, “are you asking me on a date?”

He laughed, shyly rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah—yeah, I guess I am. I know a few good restaurants that I think you might like—"

“Sorry to interrupt," Luis sauntered into the room again, arm held up in surrender. He nodded his head towards the exit, “I couldn’t open the door with only one hand—do you mind?”

“O-oh, sure, no problem,” you smiled apologetically at Leon before hurrying out. “Hold that thought! I'll be right back.”

The exit was just further down the lab—a big metal door with a handle inside a box, like you’d seen in bear-proof garbage cans. The way it was positioned meant that Luis would have had to turn his back towards the door, slide his hand in, and then pull. You were giddy from Leon, and laughing to yourself imagining Luis trying to open this thing. It seemed taboo feeling so elated when so much was going wrong.

Once you opened it, you tried waving at the boys through the windows separating the hall from the surveillance room, but their backs were towards the glass.

You began skipping over. “Guys—“ 

“Asking her out on a date right now, _amigo_? Really?” Luis spoke in a hushed voice. “Why?”

You slowed down, silencing your footsteps.

“I always wanted to ask her,” Leon responded after a moment. “I wanted to see the look on her face.”

“Then you would have asked ages ago.”

“Perceptive bastard,” Leon chuckled. “I was going to wait, but now I just don’t want to have any regrets…”

“Regrets? We’re going to get the plaga out, it’ll be fine—“

“Will it?” Leon snapped. “When I was coughing and she came close, I had this impulse to wrap my hands around her neck and squeeze. Luis, I…”

“Leon…”

“What’s happening to me?”

Luis patted Leon’s back. “It’ll be okay _amigo,_ you’re going to be okay.”


	16. Lose Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate your comments and kudos more than I can express!
> 
> Any mistakes I'll fix as I find them—and as always, your feedback is greatly appreciated! I don't have a beta, so I'm just writing this as I go... I hope it's not getting too crazy, but alas :'D here we are. The rest of the chapters are planned out (pretty much anyways, but when the heck does it actually stay to script ever? lol) so, hopefully I can update in a timely manner!
> 
> I hope you are all happy and safe wherever you are!! <3

Ashley stood in front of the massive truck blocking the path.

“Finally,” she placed her hands on her hips and winked. “Looks like a job for me!”

Luis feigned a smile, stepping back to take in the sight of the vehicle in full. “You sure you’re comfortable driving something _that_ big?”

Next to Ashley, the machine was over twice her height—but she’d already climbed on top of the dump truck’s bed and made her way to the driver’s seat.

“Remember when you asked if I got a Lambo or Ferrari for my 16th birthday?” she yelled over her shoulder.

You and Leon helped Luis onto the back of the truck. “Yeah?” he asked once he was standing.

She grinned, slamming down the gas. “I asked for a _Hummer_.”

Saving Ashley was easy once you had the key card. She thanked Leon with another hug, and welcomed you with a teasing ‘ _what took so long?’_

The girl’s infestation had grown to be just as bad as Leon's, though. Her palms were stained in red, as if she’d spent her entire time captive coughing up and scrubbing away blood. Luis immediately up’ed her dosage, and then he made something clear:

_“Plaga removal can’t wait until we reach America anymore. At this rate, you both won’t last more than 24 hours.”_

_Ashley winced. “I thought we would be fine as long as we took the medicine and stayed away from Saddler.”_

_“That was the case originally. But the plaga growth is advancing far faster that I could’ve ever imagined. Extreme stress, lack of food, water, and rest—it all creates perfect conditions to wear down your body's natural defenses.”_

_Luis brought his hand to his lips, gaze pensive._

_"Like I mentioned before, there is a UV treatment device here on the island. It is a prototype, though—incompleto. The procedure will be extremely painful, maybe the worst pain you’ve ever experienced. However, we're running out of time.”_

_“And what exactly will happen if we run out of time?” Ashley asked._

_“Well…” Luis was hesitant to answer. He spent a moment looking at Leon and Ashley, and then, as if he’d made up his mind, the biologist took a deep breath and asked the question, “Princesa, have you had any violent thoughts recently?”_

_Ashley’s eyes grew wide._

_“That's how it begins. First you lose control of your thoughts, and then next you lose the restraint keeping you from acting out those thoughts.”_

_Leon gulped._

_“Personality, memories, morals will all mean nothing to you. You’ll become a puppet—"_

_“You'll become a husk,” you said, remembering Luis’ words from before._

_“Si,” he nodded. “You’ll lose yourself entirely. Survival will be all you care about. Hurting others, or eating shit, so long as you live to carry out the dominant plaga’s demands, nothing else will matter.”_

_Ashley’s hands were trembling as they held onto Leon’s arm. "Those thoughts—I've been—" her voice cracked, “what if I… do something?”_

_"You won't," Leon gently patted her head. His expression was stony as he comforted her—eyes cast downwards, lips drawn into a thin line. “You’re certain your machine will work?” he asked._

_Luis smiled widely. It was full of confidence—reassurance._

_“It will,” he said._

“Take that!” Ashley giggled, the shaking in her hands replaced with a firm grip on the truck’s claw controls. She ravaged the closed shutter ahead, turning it into a heap of scrap and pulverizing it as she drove past. The UV device was located in a surgery lab at the opposite end of the island, but with Ashley in charge, the journey would take no time at all.

Luis was shivering as he watched the carnage. “ _Dios mio_ —she’s scarier than Ada...”

“If you've got time to be dramatic—” Leon kicked a Ganado off the back of the truck, “—then maybe you wanna give us a hand?”

Enemies were swarming from behind, and you were trying your best to pick them off. They appeared from every corner and nook, like bacteria multiplying under a microscope. You didn’t have enough ammunition to keep fighting the hoard—but, thankfully, the Ganados were dumb. An enemy semi came roaring down the road after you, crushing half of them beneath its tires.

“Cover me!” you shouted, propping your sniper rifle up.

Luis fired his shotgun at the Ganados trying to grab your legs while you aimed for the driver’s head. The moment your scope found it, you pulled the trigger—sending the semi careening.

“See? I help when it counts,” Luis quipped, and Leon sighed.

“Nice shot!” Ashley cheered. If she noticed that you weren’t using brute strength to deal with the enemies, she didn’t mention it. “You’re giving these boys a run for their money,” she said instead.

“Well,” you smiled, “you’re not doing too bad yourself.”

“Thanks—we're not there yet, though,” she stomped on the brakes and brought the dump truck to full stop. Luis almost went flying off the back, but Leon managed to grab his vest in time.

“ _Oi_ ,” Luis hissed. “What gives?”

A bulkhead closed tightly behind you, and Ashley pointed to the dead end ahead. “I think we’re on a lift,” she said, drawing your eyes to the ladders and red lights illuminating levers on the wall. “Those should bring us up.”

"Flip the levers?" Leon surveyed the situation before giving a satisfied nod. "Got it, leave it to us,” he tugged your arm.

“I'm on guard-dog duty, eh?” Luis grinned. “That’s fine. You want _Senorita_ to yourself, I can take a hint.”

“Glad you can,” Leon smirked.

He led you to the ladders while Luis guffawed and Ashley stared daggers. You gave him a questioning look as you began to climb and he whispered, “we never got to finish our conversation from earlier.”

“Which one?” You reached the top of the platform, knocking an incoming enemy over the rail. It landed with a splat next to Luis, and he gave you a thumbs up from below. “Our conversations almost always seem to get interrupted.”

“How about the one where I asked you out on a date?” Leon shot at the Ganados blocking the levers. “Doesn’t have to be food, you know. I’m down for whatever you want to do.”

“Anything?” 

“Anything as long as it makes you happy,” he said.

You stopped to stare at Leon, and for a moment, you found yourself watching him through the glass again. 

You remembered how you were frozen in place, heart sinking into the pit of your stomach as he crumbled. When you made yourself open the door, he smiled—like he was smiling now—and pretended nothing was wrong. Luis had pulled you aside later:

_“You heard everything didn’t you?” he asked._

_The look on your face was enough of an answer for him and he let out a sigh._

_“Pretend you didn’t,” he cautioned. “Leon’s body can’t handle anymore stress.”_

Of course, you didn’t understand why Luis said that until he explained the reasoning behind _Las Plaga's_ advanced infestation. 

_Stress was making Leon sick._

“That’s a pretty serious face you’re making there,” Leon chuckled. "Putting a lot of thought into it?"

If stress was making Leon sick, then...

_You would have to make him happy._

“Leon,” you muttered.

He finished pulling down the levers, red lights switching to green. "Hmm?"

“For our date, I wanna see where you live,” you began, “I want you to cook your best meal, and I want to watch all your favorite movies.”

The dump truck began to slowly rise, but Leon stood still, face twisting.

“Wait, what?” he questioned.

For a second you thought he was going to reject your suggestion, or maybe reject _you_ —that perhaps he had changed his mind about going on a date at all—and then, after what felt like forever, he finally spoke.

“Where'd you get the idea that I can cook?”

You couldn’t control your laughter.

“Dunno what’s so entertaining up there,” Ashley yelled from the truck, “but hurry it up or we’re gonna leave you behind!”

“Sorry, homemade dinner and dessert is non-negotiable,” you giggled, swinging a leg over the railing.

“Dessert, too?” Leon playfully groaned. “Are you sure I can’t take you to some fancy restaurant? I’d rather not poison you with my cooking, assuming we escape alive and all.”

“Non-neg-oti-able,” you hummed.

“Shit.”

The lift reached your foot and you crossed over the railing, bringing Leon with you. He had his usual cocky grin and the glint in handsome blue eyes was back.

G-Virus or not, you vowed to protect Leon with everything you had. 

You would escape together, plaga-free, with Luis and Ashley. You would make up for the past six years—learn everything about him.

And… tell him how you feel. 

"Well," Ashley looked down at you from the dash of the truck, “what was so funny?” 

Leon casually waved and began circling around to the truck bed. “Apparently I’m going to be,” he used air quotations, “‘ _cooking’_ when I get back to the States. Remind me to increase my apartment insurance for when I accidentally set the kitchen on fire.”

“Cooking?” Ashley scrunched up her face.

“Yeah, for this girl here,” he nodded towards you. “She requested it for our date.”

“ _Date_?” Ashley screeched.

“Wait— _Senorita_ , you’re going to his apartment?” Luis’ eyebrows shot up. “ _Alone_?”

“Alone? Oh my god, you know what that means...“

“Yeah! It means they’re going to have se—“

“Okay peanut gallery,” Leon interrupted. “What we do is none of your business, however, if you have any food suggestions involving no more than three ingredients, I’ll gladly accept them."

The lift reached its destination, inserting the dump truck into the middle of another long road. You could see Ganados on the walkways ahead, but you could also hear a faint horn from the distance.

“Hey, uh,” Luis was looking off towards the direction of the noise. “Think you guys should get on the truck now—“

An enemy semi suddenly came into view from the road behind.

“—and by now I mean you should’ve been up here 10 minutes ago,” he forcefully grabbed your arm and pulled you onto the truck, while Leon made a mad dash for the back.

“Hold on!” Ashley warned as she sank her foot into the petal. The tires span against the ground, and Leon steadied you while you grabbed your sniper rifle.

You pulled the scope up, aligning the cross hairs with the semi truck driver. One shot made red splatter against the Ganado's windshield.

“So that truck is down—why am I still hearing a horn?” Leon asked nervously.

Ashley turned a sharp corner, and then you found the second semi’s headlights. 

It was coming straight for you.

You brought your rifle up again—everything was a blur. “I’m too close!” you shouted as you pulled back, aiming the barrel at the semi’s grill and firing bullets in a desperate attempt to maim the truck. Glass scattered, and the hood ignited in flame—but the truck refused to slow.

“I can’t dodge it!” Ashley screamed, spinning the wheel wildly beneath her fingers.

Leon was reaching for you from across the truck bed—and then...

And then next thing you knew, you were on the ground.

Grey smoke completely obscured your sight, concrete dust making its way into your mouth. If your back wasn’t flush against the cold floor, you would have questioned which way was up and which was down.

Footsteps stumbled towards you, two familiar figures coming into sight. 

“You okay?” Leon asked as he helped you stand. Ashley was behind him, with only a few new scrapes and bruises.

“ _Ugh_ ,” you groaned for an answer.

With the G-Virus, the feeling of being hurt never lasted long. There would be an initial bite of pain, however, the relief was almost immediate. You’d almost forgotten that now your wounds wouldn’t heal instantly—that they would sting and burn with every little movement.

“Remembering what it’s like to get battered?” Leon asked, as if he’d read your mind.

You groaned again. “Maybe.”

Dust had begun to settle, and Ashley’s truck came into sight—although, it wasn’t really a truck anymore. The vehicle was turned on its side, completely destroyed. It appeared that she’d driven into a wall, creating her own entryway into the room you were in now.

“Hey!” Luis’ shouted, “Is everyone alive?” 

His voice sounded far away, and it quickly dawned on you he wasn’t in the same room.

“Luis?” You called worriedly. “Where are you?”

“I’m behind the truck!”

You and Leon rushed to the wreckage, searching for a way over—but flames licked at the truck from the outside.

“Damn it,” Leon wiped the sweat from his brow. “We can’t get to you!”

The crackling of the fire was growing louder by the second. It was getting too dangerous to stay by the broken vehicle any longer, and all four of you knew that.

“I’ll meet you at the surgery lab,” Luis decided.

You gritted your teeth. “But your injuries—“

“I can get there, _Senorita._ I—“ sparks flew from the truck, “I know some shortcuts, I’ll get everything ready—“

“Shit,” you hissed as the flames began to erupt. "Luis, you better get there safely or else!”

That made him laugh. “ _Senorita_ , don’t worry—I would never risk making you mad.“

Leon pulled you and Ashley back as fire exploded from rubble. He found a door further into the room and brought you both in, shutting it tightly behind him.

You were distraught, leaving Luis behind _again_ , when the last time you did he lost an eye and broke his arm. _Would he be okay?_ In the short while you knew him, Luis had become a dear friend—he’d helped you, Leon, and Ashley in more ways than you could count.

“You know him,” Leon panted, slumping against the wall. “He’ll make it there.”

“What if he doesn’t though?” you asked grimly.

Leon quietly chuckled to himself before saying, “‘ _don’t count your flying pigs before they’ve lifted off,_ ’” making you snort.

“Oh, god—is that becoming a thing?”

“You guys do know that’s not the saying, right?” Ashley gave you a funny look. “Isn’t it supposed to be, ‘ _don’t count your chickens before they hatch?’_ ”

You and Leon both laughed. Ashley just shook her head.

“Anyways,” Leon said, gesturing towards the door leading forward, “we can’t let him down. Let’s get to the meeting spot.”

“Right,” you swiftly walked through the barren room, opening the large double doors.

Inside was cast in the color of moonlight, rays of the pale blue streaming through slanted windows above. Broken metal pillars framed a staircase sitting amidst trash and worn furniture. It led up towards a lonely altar—where an indigo-robed man stood waiting for you.

“I can feel them,” the man said in a low voice, “growing ever so strongly inside of you…”

He slowly turned around, the yellow and red eyes on his staff gazing at you hungrily. A shiver trailed down your spine as his lips curled into a smile—he looked as if he wanted to devour you.

“Saddler!” Leon growled. He rushed at the cult leader, pulling out his gun—but Saddler simply held out his hand. 

“Perhaps you can resist,”

Leon collapsed to his knees, screaming out in pain.

“But you cannot disobey,” Saddler purred as he extended his hand towards Ashley next, “now, come to me.”

Ashley gasped, head dropping down. After a pause, she calmly brought her chin up—and then you saw it.

Her eyes were red.

“No!” You ran, hurrying to get Ashley away from Saddler. If you could somehow shield her—

Leon suddenly tackled you, straddling your hips and pinning your wrists against the ground. You whimpered in surprise—his eyes were red too.

“If you become mine willingly, I’ll let the girl go,” Saddler offered. “If you don’t, then I’ll have to proceed with my original plan.” 

Ashley unhooked the side pouch holding plaga samples from your hip, and then walked to join Saddler's side.

"Although, your fate is inevitable regardless," he snickered.

You struggled to buck Leon off, but he was too strong. “ _Fuck!_ ” you cursed—you couldn't do anything but watch.

"Thank you for returning these," Saddler took the samples before grabbing Ashley’s hand. He led her towards the exit. “I’ll give you some time to make up your mind. I hope you look forward to being my pet in the future.”

The metal door shut heavily behind him, and when it did, Leon’s grip slackened. His eyes faded back to blue as he took in the sight of you beneath him—an expression of embarrassment and mortification taking over his face. He immediately moved off, looking as if he might throw up.

“I—“ Leon stared down at your red wrists. “I’m so—“

“No, don't,” you interrupted. “This wasn’t your fault.”

Leon didn’t say anything. He didn’t believe you.

His words from before echoed in your mind,

' _what's happening to me?'_

You silently sat up, reaching out towards him. When he flinched away, you grabbed him into a tight hug.

“This wasn’t your fault,” you repeated as you softly rubbed his back.

After all, you knew better than anyone how scary it was…

The thought of becoming a monster.


	17. Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much inspiration and energy to write lately! It feels great!
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and kind comments! I am soooo happy you are enjoying this so far! As always, feedback is greatly appreciated and incredibly helpful!
> 
> Please enjoy! <3

Leon let out a long, tired sigh.

He was sitting cross legged, rubbing gently at your wrists. You had both agreed on a short rest, but his eyes refused to leave the hand-shaped mark.

“You should have headbutt me, or bit me, or— _something_ , “ Leon sighed again.

“It all happened so fast,” you said, not technically lying. There were rash ways you could have escaped Leon’s pin, but they all would have involved hurting him—either breaking his bones, or giving him a concussion.

Of course, Leon knew that though.

His fingers lightly brushed over your skin, and for a moment, the bruise you gave his wrist aligned next to yours. 

“We’re matching now,” you muttered aloud.

Leon visibly grimaced. “That’s terrible.”

“Too soon?” you smiled apologetically.

“Try 10 years too soon,” he chuckled quietly, leaning back on his hands. “It’s okay. I know you’ve been trying to cheer me up with the jokes."

“Jokes?”

“Yeah, the real funny one,” Leon grinned, “where you asked me to cook.”

That made you laugh and you playfully slapped his back. “That wasn’t a joke!”

“Damn,” Leon laughed too. After, he tilted his head, gaze directed at the moon shining brightly through the windows. “Back at the lab, right after we killed that—what did you call it? _Ironing maid_?”

“Iron maiden,” you coughed.

“ _Right_ ,” he nodded, laughing again. “Back at the lab, right after we killed the _Iron Maiden_ , I started coughing up blood and I pushed you away…”

His expression darkened.

“I pushed you because I suddenly… _wanted_ to put my hands around your neck and _choke you_. The impulse went away after an extra dose of medication, but it was only temporary. Those thoughts keep coming back."

Leon cleared his throat.

"When Saddler held his hand out towards me, it was like there was no right or wrong, my body just moved on its own. There was no difference between thought and action."

He looked you in the eye. 

“And I’m scared that these thoughts I'm having won’t be just thoughts soon—that I might seriously hurt you.”

His voice dropped to a whisper.

“So, I think we should split up and look for Ashley and Luis separately.”

You stopped to stare at Leon. You weren’t offended by what he suggested, his pained tone said the things that his words didn’t.

“You know,” you copied Leon, leaning back on your palms, “six years ago I also made the same promise."

You smiled at him.

"I promised that I will always be there for you, too."

Leon's eyes went wide, looking as if something was caught in his throat, and you scooted closer, hip-to-hip, arm-to-arm.

“If you’re scared, I’ll protect you. If you’re sad, I’ll comfort you," you said, resting your head on his shoulder.

He made a choked up noise, voice almost breathless. “ _Cheesy_ …”

 _"Hey_ ,” you nudged him before continuing, “anything you need, I’ll try my best to help. But don’t ever ask me to leave—I won’t…”

You shook your head. 

“I _refuse_ to leave your side."

Leon burst out into a genuine laugh, his shoulders shaking as he tried to hide the laughter behind his hand. 

“I feel like I’m constantly underestimating you,” he managed to say.

“We have the same STRATCOM training,” you huffed jokingly. “Even without the G-Virus I’m more than suitable to be your bodyguard—hell, I’ll make you feel like this is a vacation at Disneyland—“

“ _No_ ,” Leon laughed harder, “I mean, you always see through me.” 

He wiped away a tear, steadying himself with a few calm breaths.

“I’ve just... always tried to show you my good side,” he said. “Ever since meeting you at the precinct, I’ve been trying to impress you—to show you I can handle things by myself, alone..."

Leon’s blue eyes gazed at you fondly.

“But I’m not alone,” he tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. "I haven't been alone since the moment I met you."

“And you never will be," you leaned into his palm.

He brushed your cheek with his thumb. "I know."

The warm feeling was in your chest again—delightfully suffocating and intoxicating—the same kind of euphoria as a dreamy sigh.

“So we’re sticking together?” you asked hopefully.

He helped you stand, dusting the dirt off your shoulders and back. “Before I agree, I need you to promise me that if I attack you again, you’ll do whatever it takes to stop me.”

You held a finger to your temple in thought. “Whatever it takes, Hmm? Are you ticklish?”

“I—I’m not answering that, “ Leon blushed before giving you a stern glare. “Seriously, though, please—promise me?”

You gave a firm nod. "I promise."

“Then, yes,” Leon ruffled your hair, only stopping after you let out an annoyed squeak. “You're stuck with me 'till the end."

* * *

“So how many times has it been now?”

Leon began counting on his fingers, “there was the initial kidnapping, and then I lost her in the castle, and then we lost her in the castle _again_.”

“And with Saddler—“

“ _Jesus_ ,” Leon groaned. “Ashley’s been kidnapped _four_ times.”

“No wonder you’re so stressed," you teased.

“Actually, I think that’s thanks to the constant hoards, the bad boat rides, giants, invisible man-eating bugs, the living plaga inside me,” Leon looked away thoughtfully for a second, “oh, and the fact that one of my ex-coworkers is trying to make you into a _bioweapon_."

You grinned, elbowing him. “But that’s not gonna let happen, right? I have a date I need to get to after this."

“Speaking of that,” Leon gestured you onto a lift and pressed the ‘up’ button, “I’d say your options for dinner are looking like boxed mac and cheese, or frozen pizza.”

You giggled. “What about dessert?”

“How does a chocolate bar sound?”

The lift brought you to a wide open space—a boiler room of sorts—housing giant metal containers lined up next to each other. In the middle of a grated walkway was a large rectangular platform, overlooking another platform below.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Leon cautiously walked forward.

You heard the man before you saw him— swinging off a pipe and hurling towards Leon with a knife. Leon jumped back just in time, blood dripping down his cheek from a brief connection with the man’s blade. He wiped the red against the back of his glove, eyes trained angrily on the man standing in front of him.

“Been a long time, comrade,” the man said in a low and menacing voice. His face was covered in scars, blonde hair tucked neatly behind a military beret. 

"Krauser,” Leon said, not bothering with pleasantries. He slowly reached for his own blade, unlatching it from his shoulder strap.

The man looked satisfied that Leon remembered his name. He brought his knife down to twirl it between his fingers, a grin on his lips. “I died in a crash two years ago… is that what they told you?”

They both began circling the platform like lions ready to pounce. 

“You’re the one who kidnapped Ashley,” Leon ignored the question. Krauser clicked his tongue in amusement.

You tried quietly inching your hand towards your gun, but the heavyset man’s eyes quickly found you. They were blue and piercing, and watching you as if you were an obstacle in the way. You froze in your tracks.

"Yeah," Krauser finally answered, finding your recoil humorous. “I’m the one responsible for the missing G-Virus, too.” 

“What do you want?” Leon blocked his view of you. 

The man's face twitched ever so slightly. “It’s nothing personal.”

He suddenly launched his blade forward. Leon ducked, swinging his own blade for Krauser’s neck. Krauser dodged. 

“I just need them to buy Saddler’s trust in me, that’s all,” Krauser kicked a barrel forward, using the distraction to rush Leon again.

Leon hit the barrel aside, deflecting Krauser’s assault with his blade. The force of the strike was so strong that it sent them over the end of the platform and you ran, watching as both of them caught the landing below with a somersault. Leon swung his knife at the other man without skipping a beat.

“You got them involved just for that?!”

The loud clanking of blade on blade echoed the entire room. It was like a back and forth dance—one where Krauser was leading. He kept pushing Leon with each and every strike, backing him towards the corner. There was no clear shot you could make with your pistol that didn’t risk Leon being hit, but...

You pulled out your own knife. 

Krauser couldn’t take both of you.

“Hey asshole!” You jumped off the platform, aiming your blade for Krauser. His eyes went wide as he took in the sight of your form, and he just barely managed to dodge you—but not without your blade craving a line straight down his chest. 

You smirked. “Feel good?"

“Wasn’t expecting that,” Krauser twirled his blade again. “Guess you're not completely useless without your powers, huh?"

He lunged for you, and you crouched under his arm, thrusting your knife forward like a rapier. His elbow dropped hard against your wrist and you were utterly disarmed—yet, not out. Once he began gazing at you like he’d won, you sent a left hook into his jaw.

“ _Nice_ ,” Krauser hissed in pain, “you’ve got spunk.”

“Don’t turn your back on me!” Leon attacked from behind. Krauser booted you away before catching Leon’s hand, effortlessly moving to the side and letting Leon’s own momentum push him to the ground.

“If only they could see my arm now…” Kauser muttered as he kicked Leon’s knife across the platform.

“What?” Leon panted.

“No, enough talk,” Krauser sneered, “ _die comrade!_ ”

Leon struggled to stop Krauser’s blade, halting it mere inches from his neck. He used all the strength he could muster to keep it from coming any closer while you scrambled to grab your gun.

Just as you found your mark, a gunshot reverberated the room—but you weren’t the one who fired.

Krauser's knife went soaring over the platform, and Leon sent a hard kick into the distracted man's gut. He swiftly stood as Krauser stumbled back, and then all three of you looked to where the bullet came from.

“Well,” Krauser grunted, “if it isn’t the bitch in the red dress.”

Ada smiled from a side ledge, her gun still smoking. She gestured towards you and Leon, “it looks like we have the upper hand here.”

Krauser let out a loud, bellowing laugh. In a single, powerful leap, he jumped back onto the platform above, staring down at you as if you were ants beneath his heel.

“You may be able to prolong her life,” Krauser shouted, “but it’s not like she can escape forever, is it?”

He turned, disappearing into the black of the shadows, and Ada stepped down once he was gone.

“Eventful reunion?” she asked.

“More or less,” Leon walked over to pick up his knife. “Your timing is impressive as always.”

“I try my best,” she responded distractedly.

You couldn’t help but notice her eyes on your hip—and the delicate frown ghosting her lips when she saw your pouch was missing. 


	18. Just Pawns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you all so much for leaving kudos and comments! <3 I appreciate it so much! I'd love to know your thoughts and feedback on the story so far!
> 
> Please enjoy! <3

Ada left almost immediately after, stating she had unfinished business still.

In the meanwhile, you and Leon continued forward, dodging lasers before being let through into a mine. There, you fought a large ganado, with a maggot-like tail and human torso. The fight was brutal, but you both survived—earning new bruises and scrapes as somewhat of a trophy. 

A ladder led to the surface. The sun hadn't risen yet, the sky just a touch brighter than at Salazar’s castle. Torches were the only source of light, bringing your attention to the ominous gate in front of you. It was towering and foreboding, and you didn’t need the G-Virus to warn you of the danger inside.

Leon sensed it, too. “Ready?” he asked.

You checked your Blacktail, and then your rifle. “Yup. I’ve got your back.”

“I know you do,” Leon grinned. He cautiously approached the gate, pressing into it with his readied gun.

All you could see was ruins—broken stone walls, pillars, and stairs—almost like a small, forgotten village. You slid down a cliff, landing in the middle of the wreckage, a bonfire coming into sight. Someone was waiting.

“So, you two glued to the hip?”

Krauser stepped forward from behind a worn column. His face was smeared in red war paint, shirt discarded, muscles bragging of his strength.

“Where’s Ashley?” Leon asked calmly.

“Don’t feel like chatting with an old friend?” Krauser chuckled to himself. “That’s fine. She’s beyond the gate,” he pointed into the distance.

“Too easy,” you frowned. “What’s the catch?” 

Krauser smirked. “The catch is that you’ll need three insignias to open it. There's one in the north, another in the east—”

“And let me guess,” Leon smiled bitterly, “you got the last one.”

“Pretty much means you’re on a tight leash,” Krauser reached for his machine pistol.

Leon glanced to the side, discreetly looking for an escape. “Sounds like you thought this one out well.”

“I figured we should have some fun before I take what I need,” he nodded at you. “Better not come willingly,”

his laser sight found your knee.

“ _I want to see that spunk again_.”

Leon pushed you out of the way, letting Krauser’s bullets fly into the dirt while you both ducked behind a piece of shattered wall.

“He's insane!" you panted as you got up and ran.

Leon led you towards the north piece. “Is that—?!”

Even though you’d left Krauser behind, he was sitting on the roof of the building ahead—with a bow in his hands and an arrow notched.

“ _Shit!"_ Leon gasped as the arrow went soaring. 

You dodged into a hallway, desperately sprinting through to avoid the barrage. It led to an open space surrounded by columns, like a colosseum. In the center was one of the pieces Krauser talked about—an intricate insignia shaped ironically like a panther. 

Leon was still out of breath when he grabbed the insignia. He took one tired glance up, and shook his head. “What did you intend to achieve working with Umbrella?” he said suddenly.

You spun around, finding Krauser behind you. He hadn’t even made a noise upon approaching—other than a scoff he made at Leon.

“To bring order and balance to this insane world of ours,” Krauser held out his arms mockingly. “Is that what you want to hear?”

“Just tell me the truth. What’s the point of holding back now?”

“Maybe I’ll tell you if you can beat me,” Krauser leaped back onto high ground.

You impatiently shrugged when he did. "Then get down here and let us beat you, chicken."

Krauser let out a full bodied laugh. “Hey, Leon, I like this girl,” he said, removing the pin from a grenade and letting it roll off his fingers. “It’s almost a shame I gotta hand her to Saddler."

For a split second, your feet were glued to the ground by fear—the memories of the experiments, of flesh ripping apart, muscle blown from bone making your legs feel as if they weighed a thousand pounds. But then it quickly dawned on you that you would _die_ if you didn’t move those heavy feet.

That taste of rust and bile, the sticky warm, yet cold, feeling of being coated in your own blood—the very thing the G-Virus protected you against.

You could _die_ now.

“ _Fuck,_ ” you moved one leg after another, running and hiding behind a pillar. Leon was right beside you, ducking your head down when the grenade sent dirt and rock flying.

“I almost thought you weren’t gonna move,” he whispered nervously.

“Me too,” you admitted.

“I would’ve protected you, though.”

You teasingly brought your hand to your chest, “my knight in shining armor."

“Told you I’m done with that gig. I’m the handsome devil now, remember?”

“Are you gonna flirt,” Krauser’s voice boomed. “Or are we going to _fight?_ ”

Leon rolled his eyes, using head movements to gesture you onwards. You both skittered around the pillar, scaled the wall, and entered the room underneath Krauser.

"Errrrrr—what is that?" You stopped dead in your tracks.

Blocking the path was a little robot attached to four mechanical legs. Its camera looked at you curiously.

"It's kind of cute," you tilted your head.

"Uh," Leon took a step back, taking you with him. "I think that's a flammable hazard sign on the side."

"Now that you mention it, the body sort of looks like a mini gas can."

The robot began beeping, a red light flashing from its head.

"Oh—oh, _no."_

You yanked Leon towards the exit, jumping out of the room just as the robot exploded—skidding along the ground and landing with a face full of dirt.

Leon, however, landed much more gracefully, letting his palms hit the ground instead of his face. He took one glance at you and covered his mouth.

"You've, uh," he held in a laugh, and then swallowed it down. "You've got some dirt on your cheek."

You fixed him a look. "Quite the comedian, aren't you?"

"Leon," Krauser interrupted from above. He was leaning against a pillar with one foot, lazily spinning his beret around his finger. "What is it that you fight for?"

"What do I fight for?” Leon was taken aback, eyeing Krauser suspiciously.

“I’m just curious,” Krauser grinned, “wondering what’s kept you going.”

Leon said nothing, but his gaze flickered to you long enough for Krauser to notice. 

“I get it,” the man nodded thoughtfully, pressing off the pillar and pacing. "That's a good enough reason, I guess."

"What about you?" Leon raised a brow. "What do _you_ fight for?"

Krauser appeared just as taken aback—standing still in thought, almost as if he didn’t know the answer either. He looked down at the beret in his hands.

"I used to fight for my country," he answered after a long pause.

"And now?"

A strong gust of wind knocked Krauser’s hat from his hands. His eyes followed the beret, darkening when it landed in the dirt next to Leon’s shoes.

“And now,” Krauser said, “I just fight for the hell of it.” 

“Wait—!” Leon shouted as Krauser jumped to the tower in the east. The man waved an insignia piece tauntingly before disappearing into the cover of the night and Leon let out a frustrated sigh. 

"Krauser, what happened to you? You used to be a good guy..."

You picked up the abandoned beret and ran your fingers over its embroidered emblem. The rank wasn’t an easy to obtain—requiring years of hard work, dedication, and service. The feeling it gave you was the same as when you held a lab jacket, the resentful memories of being a science student—the feeling of being stuck in the past.

"He _used_ to be a good guy," you said, taking the hat and making for the tower. “Let’s go.” 

Regardless of who he _was_ , he still kidnapped Ashley. He still tried to kill Leon and planned to make you into a BOW. He was still a threat.

The two of you fought through explosives and traps to reach the east side of the ruins. Inside the tower were spiral stairs, a ladder, and at the very top, a rail-less roof made up of two circular platforms joined by a bridge in the middle. Wooden scaffolding curved around the tower’s exterior, with the second insignia sitting on the very edge. Leon carefully picked it up—this one was in the shape of an eagle.

Unlike before, you heard Krauser this time. He was standing on top of broken tower walls, arms crossed over his broad chest. You could see the scars covering his skin—the earned marks that undoubtedly matched his emblem.

“You left this behind,” you held out his beret.

Krauser's laugh was dry as he hopped down from the wall. “Did Leon tell you what happened to me two years ago?”

“During a mission your arm was wounded,” you recited, “the injury was so bad that you were discharged from the military.”

He smirked, flexing the muscles of his left arm. “Well, as you can see, it’s good now—better than ever.”

“Thanks to Wesker?” Leon asked pointedly. 

“Partly."

“Then why did you join sides with Saddler?”

“' _Join sides'?_ ” Krauser slowly approached. “You know, I gave everything for my country—yet the moment I wasn’t useful, they didn't hesitate to drop me.”

He grabbed the hat from your hands.

“The only thing people care about are themselves, that’s the way it always has been. If Saddler wants to offer me more power—I’m gonna take it. I don’t give a fuck about which ' _side_ ' I'm on."

Krauser threw the beret to the ground, crushing it beneath his boot.

“The only side I'm on is my own.” 

“So just damn everyone else and do whatever the hell you want?” You questioned angrily.

Krauser’s lips twitched. “You, more than anyone, should know how I feel."

“What?” You flinched.

“The world damned you too when it gave you the G-Virus. All the government officials knew that Strategic was torturing some lab rat for the past six years, yet they did nothing to stop it. They didn't even bother to learn your name. Can't you see? We’re both just pawns to be sacrificed in this huge fucking game of theirs.”

Krauser revealed an injector from inside his pocket. He held the gun up, showing off the violet colored cartridge inside.

“Recognize it?” Krauser asked as your eyes went wide. “I guess you do,” he chuckled. “It’s the recessive plaga sample you brought all the way from the castle.”

“Krauser… you don't have to do this,” Leon said, low and pleading.

The man clicked his tongue, "oh, but I do, comrade."

He clutched the injector in his right hand and extended his left arm towards the moon.

“Let me show you the power Saddler gave me!"

Muscles in his arm began to bubble, ripping his flesh, bulging outwards. The bones of his fingers protruded beyond his hands, each one long and sharp—articulate, spreading out in a fan-like motion. Veins coiled around the new mass, traveling from his heart down his arm, pulsating with every heave of his chest.

“Mutating at will—” Leon aimed his gun and took a shot, “Saddler gave you a dominant plaga!”

Krauser deflected the bullet off the hardened bones of his arm. “And he’ll give me even more power after I deliver this girl!”

He rushed you—moving faster than you were prepared for. His mutated arm caged you against his body, while his other brought the injector towards your neck. You managed to block his assault with your forearm, using your second hand for support.

“The government’s just gonna use you ‘till you’re done,” Krauser whispered next to your ear, “maybe Leon's right—I don't have to inject you with this… we can take revenge together, for everything they’ve done—“

“ _Get your hands off of her,_ ” Leon fired his _Matilda_ at Krauser’s head. 

Blood splattered as the shot hit—his hold on you loosening. You took the opportunity, moving your arm up along his and knocking the injector from his hand. The cartridge smashed against the ground.

“I don’t give a _shit_ about revenge!” you elbowed his chest. 

He stumbled away, still holding his head agony. You could see the bullet hole was already healing, the site of the impact sealing itself.

“ _Why?”_ Krauser questioned, abruptly dashing forward with his left arm. Leon cartwheeled back, letting the bone hit stone instead. 

“You’re both so fucking annoying,” the man got up, jaw trembling in rage. “Your self-righteous bullshit makes me sick.”

He threw a hard punch. Leon ducked to the side. 

“The US Government stole your future, Leon,” Krauser went to punch again, “forced you to work for them—“

You fired your rifle at his thigh—he staggered back.

“And _you,_ ” Krauser growled, “God only knows what they did to you.”

He sprinted, swinging his arm. 

“You and I are alone in this shitty world— _why aren’t you angry_?” 

You crouched under his attack.

“ _Why don’t you understand?!”_

“I’m not alone,” you said.

“Huh?” Krauser scrunched up his face. He wasn't aware of the shadow looming over top of him until it was too late.

Leon jumped from the tower walls, plunging his knife into Krauser’s left shoulder and slicing downwards. Krauser cried out in pain, his arm barely attached to his body anymore—but you could see the muscle fibers stretching out to reconnect. A wound like this wouldn’t be enough to kill him.

“I’m not alone,” you repeated, grabbing your own knife. “And I’m not fighting for the government's sake.”

“A-ah—then,” Krauser gasped, falling to his knees. “W-why…?"

You held your knife over his head. “To protect people I care about from people like you."

“T-that’s a good enough r-reason,” Krauser closed his eyes, “I guess.” 

You slammed your knife down, straight into his skull. 

A part of you felt bad when his body fell—that maybe _this_ was the monster you could have become if you didn’t have Leon. So full of hatred and disdain, when he used to give his body and soul to save others. So completely and utterly stuck in the past.

The third insignia tumbled from Krauser's pocket after he collapsed against the ground. Leon knelt down to grab it, dragging a thumb over the snake design when his radio began beeping. He reluctantly pulled the device off his belt, staring for a moment before answering.

 _“So it seems you killed Krauser, too,_ ” a deep voice spoke. " _How should I return my appreciation?”_

Leon gripped the radio tighter. You both instantly recognized the voice as Saddler’s.

“What are you talking about?” Leon said. “I thought Krauser was with you.”

 _“Did you really think I’d trust an American?”_ he laughed. “ _To tell you the truth, I was contemplating how to get rid of him. But thanks to you, that’s no longer necessary.”_

You clenched your fists. “You were just using him right from the start.”

“ _Yes, though, it seems like he didn’t get the job done. That useless man—_ “

Leon hung up the radio.

He walked over to Krauser’s crumpled beret, picked it up, dusted it off, and laid it gently over the dead man’s face. 

"Come on," he headed towards the gate, all three insignias in hand. "I'm done with this place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking about writing Luis & Ashley POV one chapter side stories after the fic is done. What do you guys think about that? Is that something you'd be interested in? Let me know!


	19. Beyond Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~~~~ <3

“Ganados, ganados, in the way,” you hummed, “if we survive, it’ll make my day.”

Leon half laughed, half scoffed. “What’s that?”

“Rhyme time,” you began reloading your gun. “Your turn.”

“Hmm,” he bobbed his head back and forth. “Ganados, ganados in the way. Mess with us, and we’ll make you pay.”

“That’s the spirit!” You beamed, quietly giving a high-five before turning back to the situation at hand. “For real, though, what are we gonna do?”

The path ahead was far more dangerous than what you’d previously encountered. Supplies and ammunition were already running low, and it certainly wouldn’t be enough for the hoard of heavily armed and armored enemies blocking your advance. The scattered bomb shelters and underground tunnels could help you get around them—but there was no way you could risk getting pincered.

Leon coughed. With the situation and with what happened to Krauser, his condition seemed to have worsened more than he let on, too.

“I’ll be okay,” Leon said, keeping his distance.

“Bad thoughts?”

“ _Intrusive_ thoughts,” he corrected. “It’s nothing I can’t control. But this...“ he stared off towards the enemies, “ _this_ I’m worried about—"

A sudden chopping noise interrupted him. 

It was growing louder and louder by the second, and you looked around frantically trying to find the source. "That sounds like—!"

You shielded your eyes—a bright spotlight abruptly shining down on you. Leon’s radio beeped, barely audible through the intense gusts of wind. He scrambled to answer it.

“ _Sorry to keep you waiting,_ ” an American accent said, “ _got stuck in traffic._ ”

The spotlight moved away, revealing a military-grade helicopter hidden behind it.

“Ho-ly shittttt,” you waved, “now that’s what I’m talking about!”

You could hear a chuckle from over the radio, “ _I’ll cover you.”_

Bullets rained down from the sky, utterly destroying the ganado’s metal fortress. The pilot nudged the copter into a gas tower, knocking it over and then lighting the liquid ablaze with a missile—and firing even more bullets into the ganados that the fire had missed. 

“ _That a good enough ‘sorry’ for ya?”_ the pilot teased. “ _Name’s Mike—if you were looking for firepower, then you’ve found the right man._ ”

“That was better than good,” Leon smiled, “it was amazing!”

_“Heh, don’t get your panties in a bunch. Keep going. I’ll help from the skies.”_

Thanks to Mike, you were able to easily slip past the ganados' defense. He shot down anything and everything he could, while you and Leon took out the ganados sitting on stationary machine guns and the ones hiding under cover. It was starting to feel as if you’d entered a war zone, with the barricades, barbed wire, and piling corpses. By the time you had made it through, your pockets were overflowing with looted ammunition.

“Alright, that’s the last one!” You pulled up a lever controlling the shutters. 

They slid back to reveal thick double doors and Leon pushed them open a sliver. “Clear!” he waved you over. 

You jumped down from the grated pathways above, landing with a somersault—which, admittedly, wasn’t as easy as Leon made it look. Your back cracked when you stood up straight, and Leon laughed.

“I’m good at giving massages,” he said. “I could give you one.”

“Don’t tempt me,” you grumbled, opening the doors completely. 

Inside was a curved stone staircase leading up through rocky, hilly terrain. You spoke into Leon's radio, “Mike, we have to take some stairs, not sure where they go."

“ _Gotcha,”_ he responded instantly. “ _I’ll fly around and keep an eye out. Oh,_ _and before I forget, I have a message from Hunnigan to give you guys._ ”

“Hunnigan?!” You and Leon both gasped.

Mike cleared his throat, “ _she said: ‘get home safe, and don’t eat any rotten eggs.'"_

"Wha—" Leon scrunched his face while you burst out laughing. “Is that some sort of inside joke?"

“ _Don’t ask me, I’m just the delivery boy.”_

“And thanks for that,” you struggled to regain your composure. “We’ll see you on the other side.”

“ _Uh-huh. Stay frosty.”_

The helicopter ascended, disappearing from sight as you began climbing the stairs.

Leon tugged on your belt. “You’re not gonna explain the rotten eggs?"

A smile crept back across your lips at the memory. "Ehh."

“‘ _Ehh?_ ’” he copied, “Luis rubbing off on you?”

You playfully rolled your eyes. “ _Tal vez."_

“Very funny.”

“Well, you know how my equipment was bugged—“ 

You froze as you walked out into a wide open terrace. Ganados surrounded you from every angle, wielding batons, knives and electric prods—there were maybe 20, no, 30 of them—staring at you and Leon like you were dinner.

“ _Move!”_

Mike's helicopter swung out from behind the cliff, mowing down the hoard while you and Leon ran for cover. Dust flew up from bullets and dropping bodies, and after it settled, not a single ganado remained.

“You’re a lifesaver,” Leon jogged out of hiding. “Drinks are on me after this.”

“ _Yeah! Hey, I know a good bar—“_

Mike didn’t get to finish his sentence. 

A missile flew straight into his helicopter—exploding on impact. 

“Mike!” You screamed, running to the edge of the terrace. The copter took a nose dive down into the cliffs below, flames shooting up so far you felt the heat from where you stood. 

You clenched your fists, looking for where the missile came from—finding a ganado holding a rocket launcher on the roof of a rundown temple in the distance. Next to him was Saddler, smirking as he held up a black box to his ear.

Leon's radio beeped. 

He answered it with shaky hands.

 _“Oh, I’m sorry,”_ Saddler cooed through the device. “ _It’s nothing to get all upset about. Don’t tell me you’ve never swatted a bothersome fly.”_

“Fuck you,” Leon hissed through gritted teeth.

“ _In essence, it’s the same thing. You’ll understand too, once the assimilation is complete.”_

“I’ll never understand what goes on in your sick head.”

“ _You will soon enough. It’s not long now—“_

This time you were the one who hung up the radio. 

Leon looked so full of anger that he seemed in pain. The coughing that followed didn’t surprise you. 

Saddler merely laughed in response, his amusement bellowing from the rooftop. He mockingly waved before turning to leave, and Leon sprinted after him.

“We—c-can’t let that asshole go!” Leon rasped, stopping to keel over.

“I know we can’t,” you rubbed his back. “But let’s take a short break first—“

“ _No_ ,” he fought through the coughs, shrugging you off to push open the temple’s gates. “For Mike… and Krauser...”

All the walls and rooms were destroyed save for a ladder leading underground. Leon didn’t bother climbing down the bars, he rashly jumped and landed with another coughing fit.

“Hey!” You chased after him. “Seriously, you need to rest—“

Leon snatched your wrist, grasp so tight your fingers recoiled. You tried to pull away, but he refused to let go—holding your arm up and making you yelp.

His other hand snaked up your shoulder, and around your neck—and then you saw.

Leon’s eyes were red.

“No!” You knocked his hand away, kneeing him in the stomach. He dropped your wrist, and you took the chance to run into the next room—thrown back when he caught your body with his arm.

You stumbled, and both of Leon’s hands found your neck, pressing in and up. 

_‘I need you to promise me that if I attack you again, you’ll do whatever it takes to stop me.'_

Leon's words were like an alarm going off in your head. You punched, and slapped, and kicked, but nothing seemed to work.

 _'If I attack you again, you’ll do whatever it takes to stop me_.'

His eyes were crimson, with hints of his ocean blue. You could reach your gun, but you didn’t want to hurt Leon—he was still there behind the plaga!

_‘Do whatever it takes to stop me.’_

Your mind was growing dangerously hazy, you were running out of time. But there was still something you could do, something that wouldn't hurt him.

_'Do whatever it takes,'_

You clenched the fabric of his shirt, pulled,

_'To stop me.'_

and pleadingly pressed your lips on his.

He growled against your mouth, screwing his eyes shut and slamming you into the wall. His grip loosened around your neck as he aggressively deepened the kiss—biting your lip hard when you tried to break apart for air.

You whimpered from pain, and whimpered from the pleasure of his hips rolling against yours. He licked away the blood he drew, kissing you again, rougher, hungrier. His thumb pressed up on your jaw, forcing your mouth open and letting his tongue in.

“ _Leon!_ ”

Your voice came out as a whimper. It seemed to break his trace, hands stopping dead in their tracks.

"I-I’m sorry," he groaned, brows knitting upwards, “I couldn’t control—I didn’t mean…” he sucked in a deep breath, shaking his head, but not pulling away, "you kissed me."

"Y-you said to do whatever it took," you panted, fingers still twisted in the fabric of his shirt.

Leon slowly opened his eyes. They were back to blue, to his beautiful blue, with speckles of grey and navy. You spent a moment drinking each other in—the attraction and heat between your bodies irrefutable, no longer something either of you could ignore.

“That wasn’t what I had in mind when I said ‘anything,’” his gaze moved down to your lips.

"But it worked," you leaned in closer.

He hooked a finger under your chin, timidly tipping it upwards, running his thumb along where he had bit. "You're not scared?"

You tilted your face.

" _No_."

Leon kissed you again—gentle and careful, pressing his weight on you as he breathed you in. His lips parted as if he wanted to kiss you deeper, but he stopped himself. “Still I... I just tried to choke you..."

"I can try and choke you to make it even?" you grinned meekly. 

He made a face at that. "And you said I was the one with bad jokes."

"I'm _also_ the one who ignored your warnings and refused to split up."

Leon sighed, reluctantly accepting your rebuttal. He looked away nervously, "you kissed me to bring me back to my senses?"

You nodded.

He cleared his throat, "then, why... just now..."

"Because I _wanted_ to kiss you again," you confessed, "I wanted to know if you would kiss me while you're yourself."

Leon opened his mouth to speak, unsure of if he should or not.

He managed to after a long pause, the tone of his voice lacking its usual confidence. "I know this isn't the time, but I have something I need to say. Will you listen?"

"You don't have to ask," you smiled softly, "even if you wanted to talk about the history of cricket in Ireland, I'd still listen."

“Lucky for you, that’s exactly what I wanted to talk about,” Leon laughed quietly, shoulders finally relaxing. He brought your head to his chest—it was warm and sturdy, and his laughter made low, comforting rumbles.

“You are my best friend,” he started. “We’ve been through hell and back together. I trust you, more than anyone.”

His heart was beating loudly.

“Six years ago, I fell for you in Raccoon City. But how I feel about you is different now—my feelings aren’t the same."

The saliva in your throat seemed to catch, and it suddenly felt like you couldn’t breathe.

"Different?” You asked, too scared to look up, too scared to pull away.

Leon’s grip around you tightened.

"I'm saying… that I'm beyond ‘falling’ for you."

His heart was beating loudly, but yours was louder—ringing in your ears and stomach. You forced yourself to look up; Leon was red with blush.

"I missed you so much. Seeing you for only minutes at a time just to train was torture..."

His expression grew shy, Adam’s apple bobbing.

"When I found out we were on the same mission, when you got into the same car, I felt like we had just gotten off the NEST train together—that no time had passed at all. My feelings were so obviously unchanged, I found myself desperately wishing that you still felt something for me."

Leon cautiously brought his hands to your face, fingers burying themselves in your hair, thumbs caressing the tops of your cheekbones.

"And while I was wishing, I fell all over again for the person you are now, too."

He gazed at you tenderly, as if you were the most important thing in the world.

"I love you," Leon whispered. "I really hope that wanting to kiss me means you feel the same, if even only a little—"

"I love you too," you said, reaching up and bringing your lips to his. You tried to convey everything you felt through your kiss—all the warm, fuzzy, sweet, intoxicating feelings; the strength, happiness, and future he gave you when he found you in that cabinet six, long years ago.

Training programs had pried the two of you apart—separate buildings, separate teachers, separate missions—all except this one, to save the President’s daughter,

where you would be brought back together.


	20. Time Bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments, kudos, and for reading! <3
> 
> Almost at the end now~one more chapter and an epilogue that will be posted at the same time. Stay tuned and please enjoy!

“You know,” Leon said with a smile, “unless you dumped me at some point, I think you’ve technically been my girlfriend this whole time.”

Your fingers hovered over top the control panel. “Meaning, you’ve been taken for the past six years?”

“Yeah,” Leon chuckled, playfully squinching up his face, "by _you._ "

The underground path led through a prison and then to a military base. It was a maze of grate and concrete, with armored ganados lurking around every corner. Pressing two buttons would disable the emergency shutters and allow you to move forward; you had already pressed one, and the last was located in an office, right below your finger.

But your mind was wandering, reminiscing of the dawn after escaping Raccoon City. Leon’s shoulder was coated in red then, and he had on his signature boyish smile when he told Sherry that you were boyfriend and girlfriend.

His smile wasn’t so boyish anymore, though. 

Now, it was cocky and sultry and sexy, but those same lips were still calling you his girlfriend.

You hid your blush by focusing on pushing the button down. “I wonder how your fangirls will react when they find out you’re not single.”

“Oh?” Leon leaned against the door frame.

You gave him a deadpan glare. “ _Please_. You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed all the googly-eyes you get from everyone at STRATCOM.“

“ _Hmm_ ,” Leon hummed, pushing off the door.

He walked close, backing you up against the office’s table and pinning you between his arms.

"Sure, maybe I noticed," he said, voice dropping low. "But I don’t care who’s looking if it’s not you.”

You gulped, and Leon grinned.

He pulled away, satisfied by your reaction. "Next time don't hide your blushing face from me—I like it."

It took you a moment to collect yourself, knees wobbly and vocal cords MIA. Leon had begun walking outside, smirking when he noticed you weren’t following.

“What’s the matter?” he teased.

"' _What's the matter,_ '" you scoffed, running to catch up. “You’re so unfair."

“Yeah? How?"

“You _know_ what's the matter."

Leon laughed. “I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

In front of you was a set of double doors, metal and looming. You neared the surgery lab, and that meant Saddler wasn’t far, either. Leon’s condition seemed to have stabilized with his emotions, but with the way Saddler forced him to tackle you last time, you didn’t want to risk an encounter with the cult leader before removing the plaga.

You had a growing concern for Ashley and Luis, too. There had been no sign of them, and Ada’s sudden disappearance was alarming in its own way.

Also… 

The G-Virus was still gone. 

Ada mentioned that the vaccine would last several hours. Longer had already passed.

What if it didn’t come back?

Leon pressed a finger to your forehead. “Did you know you furrow your brows when you’re stressed?”

You tried to relax your face. “Do I really?”

“Mhm,” he kissed your cheek on his way to the door. “We’ll find them soon, I know we will.”

There was a loud thud in your chest as Leon pushed the door open, adrenaline making your ears ring and hands shaky. 

In the middle of the room was Ashley, unconscious inside of a glass pod. It was connected to computers, and to tubes scattered across the floor. Neither you, nor Leon, said anything as you both ran up, desperate to get the girl free—and neither you, nor Leon, noticed the man approaching from behind.

“ _Time's up_."

Saddler’s voice was crystal clear—the threatening tone sending shivers down your spine. His arm curled around your neck, indigo robes smelling of salt and sweat. You only saw a faint glint of silver before you there was a pinch on your neck, and then the feeling of something entering your body—a crawling beneath your skin.

It all happened so quick that Leon didn’t even have time to turn around before Saddler sent your body flying towards him—slamming the both of you into Ashley’s glass pod. You were breathless from the impact, clutching at your neck and grabbing for your gun, while Saddler was reaching his hand towards Leon. Just as he found him, gunshots echoed across the room. Bullets flew into Saddler’s body, making him cry out in agony and fall to one knee.

“Take Ashley!” Ada shouted, shooting at the cult leader from an overlooking balcony.

You went to stand—the sharp pain in your lungs rendering your legs weak. Leon looked at you carefully, eyes darting between the syringe on the floor and the puncture wound on your neck. And then he understood what exactly just happened.

It didn’t take long for Ada to come to the same conclusion. 

She ceased firing at Saddler, and then the red dot of her laser sight marked the middle of your chest.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Leon shielded you behind himself.

"I told you that if she got infested I wouldn't hesitate to shoot!" Ada screamed back with the same intensity.

Leon locked eyes with her. "You're hesitating right now."

The red dot on your chest wavered as Ada's lip snarled up in a growl. 

Saddler brought himself back to his feet, maniacal laughter filling the room. It looked as if bubbles were pooling beneath his wrinkled flesh—bullet shells dropping from his fingertips.

"Take Ashley and _go_ ," Ada said, turning her gun back towards Saddler.

Leon only nodded, grabbing your arm with one hand and fumbling the capsule's controls with the other. He dragged Ashley out of the machine and then dragged you both towards the exit.

Ada fired a whole magazine into Saddler’s back, but it didn’t deter him from trying to follow you. Her eyes glanced to the flammable barrels above the door, and then to you—lids dropping into a glare. She stopped shooting at Saddler and aimed for the barrels, and then the moment Leon hauled you and Ashley through, she pulled the trigger.

The explosion collapsed the door entirely—concrete destroying the wall and forming an impassable barricade. Leon didn’t look back. He kept running until the three of you reached outside, setting both you and Ashley down against a rocky wall, and then rummaging through his gear.

“Leon,” you muttered. “Saddler injected me—“

“ _Shh_ ,” he replied comfortingly, shaking free a few pills of suppression medication. He brought them to your mouth and forced you to swallow.

“Y-you guys—what’s going on?” Ashley was watching, wide awake.

Her hazel eyes grew watery as she grabbed your hand and held it tightly.

“When I was in that pod, I kept hearing Saddler talking about turning you into a monster—that he was going to use your power to take over the States,” her voice cracked, “what did he mean by ‘power’? I’m worried about you!”

You stared at the girl in disbelief. She was worried about _you_? When she was the one who had been kidnapped multiple times? When she had to face the many, many horrible things that you were supposed to be protecting her from?

Ashley pulled you into a sudden hug.

“What?!” she barked, squeezing harder as your body went rigid. “Is it so weird that I’m worried?! God, you’re so stupid—even if we like the same guy, you can let me be worried about you—“

“ _Oh_ ,” Leon blushed.

Ashley froze when she heard him. She slowly broke away, expression mortified as she stared at Leon.

“Um,” he shyly rubbed the back of his neck, “was I not supposed to hear that...?”

“You’re both so stupid!” She shrieked, standing up and punching his arm. “You idiots are perfect for each other!”

“Are you trying to alert the whole island that you’re here?” The door ahead creaked open, a familiar man stepping out.

Your eyes went wide. It was Luis.

He stood there grinning, uninjured hand resting on his hip. He had discarded his vest and brought his hair into a messy ponytail.

"You're okay!" You beamed, overcome with relief.

“Talk about a reunion,” Ashley tugged on Luis' hair, “almost didn’t recognize you.”

“For your information, _Princesa_ , it's only like this because I was preparing for _your_ surgery,” he swatted her away. 

“It’s ready?” Leon asked.

“ _Si_ , come on. Just… further… “

Luis’ voice was ebbing in and out, the image of him doubling, swaying—becoming unfocused and blurry.

“What… happened?” Luis came closer.

Leon was in front of you now, too. It felt like his hand was supporting your head.

“Saddler…” 

In your chest was a pain, both sharp and dull at the same time. It felt like your breath was stolen away every time you inhaled, vision dimming with every blink.

You closed your eyes. 

There was an irritating itch, scratching beneath your skin—like centipede legs crawling along your muscle and bones. Your heart was beating heavily, so loud it was the only thing you could hear. It beckoned your eyes open.

You looked down at your hands—purple traveled up your veins, under the hem of your shirt, and to your neck. It was going to take you over, it was—

“Whoa!” Ashley was hovering over you, damp cloth in her hand.

You jolted up—the outside was gone, replaced with bright lights and cords hanging off the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a large chair, attached to various pieces of machinery placed about. You quickly realized you must have been resting your head in Ashley’s lap.

Luis rushed over. “ _Princesa,_ pills."

“Right!” She tugged back her turtleneck, and pulled out the bottle of suppression medication. Luis raised a brow as she handed it over. “This skirt doesn’t have pockets!" She explained.

Luis shook his head, placing two pills in front of your mouth. “ _Toma estos_.”

“I just had some,” you rasped.

“That was about an hour ago,” Leon said from beside you. He brushed a sweat soaked strand of hair from your face. “You fainted right around when Luis showed up.”

“I have that effect on women,” Luis grinned. Leon and Ashley glared in response, and Luis sighed. “Well, _no pasa nada_ , it wasn’t time wasted. While you were out I performed the UV radiation on these two.”

“We’re plaga free now!” Ashley gave a peace sign.

You smiled briefly before letting it falter into a frown. “And me?”

Luis offered you the pills again, and this time you took them. “Thanks to Leon giving you medication right away, I think you’re safe for now.”

“For now?”

“Back on the boat, I mentioned that surgery won’t work on plaga that hasn’t matured to adulthood, and Ada said that if the G-Virus returns before the plaga matures, UV radiation won’t be able to pierce your skin—but there was a scenario we never discussed."

Luis' eyes sparkled.

“Your body initially rejected the plaga because of the G-Virus, _si_?”

You nodded.

“What if we got your virus to come back before the plaga matures, then?”

You blinked at him.

“Make it come back?" You questioned after a pause. "How can we just make it come back?”

Luis knelt down next to you. “Have you heard of the placebo effect? The human body is quite an amazing thing, you see. By simply willing something to happen, by believing, the body can do extraordinary things like cure illnesses—or prevent viruses from returning.”

You held your breath.

“ _Senorita_ , I don’t want you to take this wrong way,” Luis’ smile was apologetic, “but I don’t think you _want_ the G-Virus to come back.”

He tilted your chin up, bringing your gaze to meet his.

“ _Estoy en lo cierto_?”

“Uh, I'm sorry,” Ashley interrupted. “What’s this ‘G-Virus’ you keep talking about?”

Luis gently let go. “I was really hoping you’d tell me why you have such a virus, too,” he admitted.

You felt winded by Luis' accusation and winded by the situation. You knew this was going to happen eventually, but you couldn’t stop the thoughts racing through your mind— _what if they think I’m disgusting? What if they don’t want to be around me anymore? What if they can’t accept it?_

"They won't judge you," Leon held your hand, leaning close to whisper. “ _Trust in them_."

“I...“

The words refused to come no matter how badly you wanted to trust in Ashley and Luis.

You shut your eyes tight and tried again.

“I—!“

“In the 10th grade, I walked into a stop sign in front of the boy’s soccer team,” Ashley said suddenly. “I was so mortified, I just played dead—even when they were trying to help me up, I didn’t move. It got so bad, I heard someone calling 911.”

Everyone looked at the girl in surprise.

Leon was the first to speak. “Please tell me you stopped them?”

“Nope,” Ashley sighed. “I ran.”

“You ran?!” Luis nearly shouted.

“I just got up and ran, like, sprinted out of sight.”

The three of you burst out laughing. 

Ashley grabbed one of Leon’s arms and hid behind it. “I know whatever this ‘G-Virus’ is, isn’t an embarrassing story—but I’ve never told anyone that before!” she said earnestly. “I trust you, and I want to earn your trust, too.”

Leon abruptly raised his hand. “I thought all cats were female until last year.”

You all broke out into another laughing fit.

“Please, _amigo_ ,” Luis wiped away a tear, “ _explicar._ ”

Leon was blushing. “Man, I don’t know. Maybe because Calico cats are usually female? It confused me!”

“You didn’t stop to think about how they were reproducing?” You giggled.

“Okay, okay, my turn,” Luis cleared his throat, “I was at my ex’s house for dinner, I had never met her extended family before. Her grandparents brought their small dog, I heard the Grandma call the dog ‘Ralph.’ Anyways, I’m on my hands and knees—‘ _Ralph! Ralphy boy!_ ’ trying to get this dog to come over—“

“Oh,” Ashley bit her lip, “oh, no—“

“—turns out Ralph was the Grandpa’s name.”

“ _No!_ ” You, Leon, and Ashley groaned in unison, faces red and cheeks hurting from laughter.

“You three,” you said, trying to catch your breath, “you’re the best…”

“You can tell us anything, _Senorita_ ,” Luis smiled.

Ashley tilted her head. “Seriously, anything. I mean, Leon went 26 years thinking all cats were female—“

“Hey!” Leon bumped her arm, “I told you that in confidence.”

There was nothing to be scared of.

You could tell them.

Talking about the G-Virus was something you hated doing. After all, it was a man-made virus that helped destroy thousands of lives in Raccoon City.

Still, you explained everything. They deserved to know.

How William Birkin used the G-Virus on himself, and that it turned him into a mindless monster, hunting down those he thought capable of passing on the virus to. By chance, an impossibly small chance, your DNA was perfectly compatible with the Virus, giving you an innate resistance to its horrific side effects. So, when Birkin finally tracked you down, almost killed you, and infected you—the G-Virus ended up saving your life. Your innate resistance let you gain all the benefits of the virus without mutating like Birkin had.

“The bottom line is that I am a bioweapon,” you said finally, hands in fists on your lap. “I… I don’t know if you can still call me a human, or not. That's why I didn’t want to say anything. I didn’t want you to see me as a monster.” 

“You’re not a monster, though?” Ashley’s eyes were wide in confusion. “Superman has speed, strength and healing too, but he’s a superhero. What’s the difference?”

“The difference…?” you nearly scoffed. “Superheroes aren’t real—“

“Maybe the world needs a superhero,” Luis put a hand on your shoulder. “You came here to save _Princesa_ didn’t you? That definitely puts you in the _‘hero’_ category.”

“Y-you don’t think… it’s weird, or gross that I…” you looked down again. “Didn’t you see the news—what happened to Raccoon City that day—“

“Come on,” Ashley pinched your cheek. “I’m going to be offended if you keep thinking so lowly of me! When I saw you heal back in the castle, my only thought was ‘ _whoa, that’s so cool!_ ’ When you were protecting us from enemies, I was thinking ‘ _that’s so badass!_ ’”

Luis pinched your other cheek. “And don’t you think it’s pretty awesome how small the chance of being completely compatible with the G-Virus is? A human genome is made up of about three billion base pairs, the probability a complete match would be 0.25 to the power of three billion—that is astronomically small—"

“Nerd,” Leon freed your cheeks from the two.

“Jealous,” Luis smirked.

“Hippy.”

“Jock—“

“Break it up!” Ashley refereed.

The feeling of acceptance was so overwhelming that you couldn’t even speak. Luis, Ashley, Leon—they were all just smiling at you, laughing with you. Was it really okay to feel this happy? Was it really okay to be accepted like this?

Tears were streaming down your face, uncontrollable, uncontainable. 

There was a ticking time bomb growing in your chest, and for the first time since it disappeared, you sincerely begged the G-Virus to come back.


	21. Wake Up

“Something’s not right,” Leon glanced up.

The construction elevator was tall, at least five stories high. The height wasn’t what made it suspicious though, it was the eerie silence—the lack of ganados, and Saddler’s missing presence. 

“As far as I know, there's nothing important,” Luis crossed an arm over his sling, “building equipment and maybe a helipad.”

Ashley squinted. “What’s that?"

You stared closely through the upper deck’s grating, just barely finding a wine colored fabric rustling around in the harsh winds. 

Leon saw the same thing. “Isn't it...?"

Your eyes followed the mauve—to the slender woman’s body bound at the waist, hanging from a crane.

“Shit,” you muttered to yourself. Saddler had captured Ada.

Using Ada as bait was obviously a trap. The last time you risked your life to save Ada…

 _No_ —it didn’t matter what happened in the past. The G-Virus was a part of you, and you didn’t care that she was the reason for it anymore. This time, Ada getting captured was the direct result of letting you, Ashley, and Leon escape.

There was no doubt that Saddler was waiting for you at the top of the elevator. On him would be the last sample of dominant plaga. You could end this, here and now, if you wanted to—Leon was no longer controllable, and saving Ada would give another helping hand.

But the pain in your chest reminded you of how short a leash you were on.

Killing Saddler might buy extra time, and save you from being forced to mutate. However, having the plaga egg hatch while fighting him would be fatal.

Luis glanced at you, eyes lingering before looking back up. “The suppression medication works quite well on unhatched plaga eggs,” he commented. “There’s time.”

You sighed, and then grinned. “Am I being that obvious?”

"A little," Leon gently pressed his finger against your forehead. “Brow’s furrowed again.”

“I’ll stay here and protect _Princesa_ ,” Luis said, propping his shotgun over his shoulder. “So hurry and rescue our ice queen quickly, eh?”

“You’re okay taking a risk for Ada?” you couldn’t help but ask.

“ _Me_?” Luis snorted. “You two are the ones who can’t stand to leave someone behind, I’m just helping you out.”

“I refuse to believe that,” Leon shook his head. “You know what else I can’t believe?”

“What?” Luis frowned. “How unbelievable my charm is? How is it possible to be _this_ good looking?”

“When you said you were good-for-nothing,” Leon answered.

Luis’ eyes went wide.

“You’re the one who can’t stand to leave anyone behind,” Leon explained. “You’ve been saving all three of us since the moment we met you.”

“You do realize I’m the one responsible for this entire mess, no?” Luis looked away. “I’m the reason you’re here in the first place—“

Leon gripped his shoulder. “At times like this you can just say ‘ _you’re welcome,_ ’” he pulled Luis into a hug, “or maybe in your case, _de nada perdedores—_ “

“That’s not what I sound like!” Luis tried to wriggle free.

Ashley rushed in before he could escape, capturing the three of you between her tiny arms. “Group hug! _Oops_ , I think I just crushed someone’s foot.”

“Yup.. I’d say so,” Leon grimaced. You all laughed.

“Alright, enough of this mushy stuff,” Luis managed to pull away, blush across his cheeks. He pushed you and Leon towards the elevator, “if you’re not back in 15 minutes, I’ll come up and end that bastard myself."

“Then we’ll be back down with Ada in 10,” you grinned, activating the lift.

“I’m holding you to that,” Luis waved.

The biologist and the President's daughter both soon disappeared from vision, and the whole island spread out in front of you instead. At the opposite end were the cliffs where Ada’s boat was parked. The buildings placed throughout must have been the various warehouses and laboratories you traveled across.

Leon intertwined his fingers with yours while you took in the sight.

“I love you,” he said quietly.

You tightened your grip.

“I love you, too."

The elevator reached its peak, metal grinding as it docked. Just as Luis said, the upper deck was full of building equipment—scattered tools and various junk. 

Saddler stood in the middle of it all. 

The tentacles of his staff whipped around wildly, eyes protruding from the fleshy top, pupils dilated. From your peripherals, you could see Ada hanging.

Saddler said nothing as he held out his hand to Leon, fingers beckoning forward.

But only Leon's only reaction was a smirk.

“Better try a new trick—‘cause that one’s getting old," he grabbed his knife and tossed it at the rope hanging Ada. She fell gracefully, landing broken by cardboard boxes.

“You okay?” Leon asked, eyes still on Saddler.

Ada smiled—it was the first time you’d seen this look on her face, warm and grateful. “I’ve been better,” she said, drawing her gun.

“Three against one,” Leon took the safety off his TMP, “why don’t you just give up now?”

Saddler simply laughed. 

The cackle was both twisted and calm—as if he couldn’t care less about controlling Leon.

“I can’t play with you anymore,” Saddler said, “but you’re not my only toy.”

The cult leader brought his hand to you instead.

Leon scoffed. “That won’t work either—“

It felt as if your body was attached to invisible strings—muscles contracting no matter how you tried to resist. Your fingers jutted down to your side, clumsily clasping the grip of your gun.

Leon and Ada both hesitated when they saw you struggling.

“I waited far too long implanting with plaga eggs, I thought to use a quicker alternative this time,” Saddler brought his hand up, and your hand moved along with his—the metallic latch on your holster popping open, releasing a shaking Blacktail.

“L-Leon,” you whispered, tears welling in your eyes. 

“I injected her with a hatched plaga,” Saddler continued, “Meaning…”

You brought the gun forward,

“The G-Virus—"

wrapped your finger around the trigger,

“—is already—”

and aimed for Leon.

“ _Mine_.”

“Run!” You screamed, using your uncontrolled arm to push the gun away just as you fired. 

The bullet went flying into the sky as Saddler’s unhinged hysterics echoed around the upper deck. His mouth opened widely, a beady yellow eye bulging from his throat—breaking the skin of his lips into a permanent smile. Limbs erupted out of his neck, pushing his face outwards along with four legs and a razor sharp tail. He looked exactly like the plaga you spit up in the village. _Saddler had become Las Plaga himself._

“ _Kill them_ ,” Saddler ordered in a deep and distorted tone.

You no longer had the ability to speak, both arms under Saddler’s influence as you aimed for Leon. You were trying to shake your head—you didn’t want him to trust that you could stop yourself.

 _No_ , you _couldn’t_ stop yourself. Tears began to pour down your cheeks as you fired again. 

Leon dodged— _thank God_ , he dodged—but your barrel followed his every movement, shooting again, grazing his arm this time.

Saddler was crawling across the platform while he controlled you. He was trying to sever them in half with the blades on his tail, and his laughter continued to ring out as he tried.

It felt as if the noise was driving you mad—driving your insides to change, change into something you weren’t.

You shot at Leon once more through blurry vision—the bullet came dangerously close. He must have been running out of stamina from fighting off Saddler and running from you.

The plaga was already hatched. It wasn’t as if Leon could kiss you and bring you away from this brink of insanity—Saddler was watching closely, keeping Leon away.

At this rate, someone was going to die.

At least...

 _you_ had the choice of _who_ it would be.

A tiny bit of strength was left in your arm. There was no way you could let the G-Virus come back now—there was no way you would become the monster you feared.

There was no time to question, no time to be scared.

Ashley, Luis, and Leon...

Giving your life up for them was definitely worth it.

_Definitely._

You turned the gun on yourself right before Saddler forced you to pull the trigger. The bullet went straight into your chest and you fell, blood pooling violently beneath you.

You weren’t sure what was worse—how you felt, or the look on Leon’s face, the horror and the sadness making the lips you'd just kissed tremble. 

_Ah_ , that look was unquestionably worse.

He ran towards you, but Saddler cut him off—smashing the connecting bridge and destroying the path.

You closed your eyes.

And there it was—the taste of rust and bile, the sticky, warm, yet cold, feeling of being coated in your own blood.

Why did you ever crave these feelings? Why were you ever mad that the G-Virus kept you safe from _this_? 

“Get yourself together!”

You barely managed to open your eyes, finding Ada over top of you. She pressed down on the bullet wound—soaked in your blood. You laughed, but it came out as a choking gurgle. What ever happened to her shooting you?

Your eyes closed again, and this time, you had a feeling you wouldn’t be able to open them.

The darkness behind your eyelids was devouring you.

If being a human meant you could die, if being human meant you had to leave behind the people you loved…

Then, maybe you’d be fine not being human.

Suddenly, a cabinet door swung open and a blinding light filled your vision.

“Are you okay?” a voice called out. 

You blinked hard, shaking free of your stupor. In front of you was a man in a police uniform.

Were you alive…?

You thought you had died—bleeding out from the bullet in your chest! 

The man simply smiled at your confusion, extended a hand.

“Let’s get you out of there,” he helped you stand, turning around and crouching after. “Get on my back, I’ll carry you to the main hall—we can try to bandage you up there.”

“Is… is that really ok?” you asked. "I feel like I'm supposed to stay—like I belong here—"

“Hey,” he interrupted, looking at you. “I’m not leaving you behind.”

You stared into his eyes as they searched you. 

Somehow, you knew he wasn’t lying.

It took every last ounce of strength to reach your arms around his neck. He easily grabbed your legs and hoisted you up once you did, holding you tightly against his back. Even though the man was covered in blood, his scent was oddly familiar.

Neither of you said anything as he walked through the pitch black hallways.

You just listened to the sound of his heartbeat, feeling as if the rhythm of your own heart was melting into his with each step—beating as steady and firm. Your chest was growing hot, as if a fire had lit itself within your ribs. By the time you reached the precinct's main hall, it was hard to breathe.

The man set you down on a bench. “I told you I won’t leave you behind,” a sad smile formed on his lips, “but aren’t you the one who’s trying to leave me?”

You were paralyzed by his blue eyes. “Huh?”

“You can’t die here,” he said.

You held your chest, grasping at the pain—at the plaga, the bullet, and the heat. “I—I don’t want to die.”

The young policeman reached forward, kissing the top of your hand. “Wake up, then."

All you could hear was your heartbeat mingled together with his.

“Wake up…?”

The heat within you exploded—walls of the police station melting down into the sky, into the construction equipment—into the upper deck of Saddler’s island.

“Don’t leave me,” Leon begged, “Please— _please wake up!_ ”

He was hunched over you, holding your hand tightly, pressing his lips against your skin. 

“Wake up,” Leon pleaded desperately. “I need you…”

He couldn’t see Saddler approaching from behind—he couldn’t see the tentacle about to stab him.

“ _No!_ ” You pushed Leon out of the way.

The tentacle hit you instead, slamming into your body. Your blood splattered onto the appendage, onto Saddler.

And then it ignited into deep crimson flames.

Saddler cried out in pain, the tentacle turning into ash and crumbling from his body. He rushed to hold out his hand and regain control of you—but you felt nothing when you stood, wounds stitching themselves together as if you’d never been hurt at all. The plaga inside of you had died, smothered by the fire of your blood.

Leon called your name—his expression was shocked, distressed, _overjoyed_. He ran up, falling to his knees as wrapped himself around your waist.

“You’re alive…!” he rasped.

“You're the one who told me to wake up,” you smiled, returning his embrace before helping him stand.

“Why isn’t it working?!” Saddler screamed, charging for you with everything he had.

You dug your nails into your palm, throwing blood at the cult leader. Each droplet burst into flames—blistering his flesh, burning it into dust.

“That fire!” Leon stared, “Javier’s daughter—her blood did that too…!”

You slowly turned to face Leon after Saddler fell, asking a question that you were now confident you knew the answer to:

“ _What color are my eyes?”_

He looked away from the flames, tenderly grazing your cheek with his fingers, brushing away the stray hairs.

“They’re normal,” he answered.

“I always rejected the G-Virus, I thought it made me a monster like Birkin,” you said, observing Saddler rising from the blaze. "I'm not a monster, though."

You leapt into the air.

"I’m the only person in the world who can use it like _this_ —to protect the people I care about!"

Saddler could do nothing but watch as you reached through the fire to grab him.

You missed the feeling G gave you. Time wasn’t actually slowing—you were just moving so fast that everything else seemed to stand still. Your fingers sunk into Saddler’s mouth, retching out the plaga eye and crushing it beneath your fist. Saddler’s body bucked, and you hurled him against the platform.

“Leon!” Ada shouted from above. She was breathless, holding a large case in her hands and tossing it over the railing. The box popped open from the impact. Inside was a rocket launcher.

It was familiar—the way the box opened. Leon ran for the weapon regardless. “Just like last time?” he hoisted it over his shoulder.

You pulled back Saddler’s tentacles so that he couldn’t protect himself. “Please tell me you know how to work that thing,” you recited.

“ _In theory_ ,” he smiled.

Leon pressed the trigger and the rocket went flying towards the gaping hole in Saddler’s face. You jumped away in time for Saddler to absorb the rocket completely—the weapon exploding from within him. The entire deck shook from the detonation, nothing but char remaining afterwards.

Ada hopped over the rail, her dress and skin stained in your blood. “Thank you for saving my life,” she said, almost cringing.

You couldn’t help but smirk. “Hey, Leon, remember when Ada said Saddler was going to use Ashley as bait, and that we’re stubborn for not leaving her behind?”

Ada frowned, and Leon chuckled.

“ _Qué mierda…?”_

You turned around to find Luis standing in front of the elevator, completely bewildered. His shotgun was limp in his hand, eyes blown wide open.

Leon made an apologetic face. "How long have you been standing there?"

“Long enough to see _Senorita’s_ blood light Saddler on fire,” Luis answered in a daze. “I said 15 minutes—what the hell happened in only 15 minutes?!”

Ada suddenly began running across the platform.

 _Should I stop her, or let her go_? you pondered, smiling to yourself as you watched in slow motion.

When you encountered her again in the future, you'd tell her your choice then.

That you were the one who let her escape today. 

She leapt over the ledge, and a helicopter flew up from below. The woman was already sitting calmly inside, with a small device in her hands.

“The sample didn’t survive the flames,” Ada mused, “I no longer have a reason to be here. I’ll have to destroy any evidence of my involvement.”

“Destroy?” Leon raised a brow. “You don’t mean—“

“Gotta go,” she pressed her finger down on the device without missing a beat. “If I were you, I’d leave, too.”

Beeping rang out from all over the island.

“Three minutes is enough time, isn’t it?” Ada threw two sets of keys—one to you, and one to Leon. Each was adorned with a teddy bear keychain.

“ _Wait_ ," you shouted as the helicopter started to pull away, “I have one last question!"

"And what's that?" she asked.

"You’re the one who gave us the rocket launcher back in NEST, aren’t you?"

Ada looked shocked for a moment, lips curving into a grin. 

“Better get a move on," she waved goodbye for an answer. "I’ll see you around."

The helicopter flew off into the distance, leaving behind the continuous beeping of a timer in its wake.

You, Leon, and Luis all looked at each other.

"We—"

"Should—"

“Run!!”

The three of you booked it for the elevator, sprinting once you reached the bottom.

Ashley beamed brightly when she saw you. “You guys made it— _hey!_ ”

“Island’s about to blow,” Leon said, grabbing her arm and forcing her to run.

“What?!” she shrieked.

With nowhere else to go, you headed down a narrow stone tunnel. At the very end was a path of flowing water—two jet skis conveniently docked and ready to use.

You looked at Ada’s key, and then to the jet ski.

“That _bitch_ ,” you glowered, hopping on and starting the engine. You were beginning to regret letting her go.

Luis joined you, while Leon and Ashley took the other water mobile.

“Hang on,” you warned.

Luis had a death grip around your waist. “I’m really not good with— _Ahhhh!_ ” he screamed when you took off at full blast.

The island was coming apart with each passing second. You could feel the vibrations of explosions through the rippling water.

“ _Senorita_ —behind us!” 

You looked back, seeing a wall of rock and waves threatening to overtake you.

“ _Shit!_ ” You cursed, pushing the jet ski to its limits. A boulder came crumbling down, and you swiftly maneuvered out of the way—towards a rock slanted like a ramp.

“No, no, no, no—“ Luis began muttering when he saw it.

“Aww, come on, it’ll be fun,” you gunned the accelerator. 

“No, no, no, _nooooooo—!_ ” 

You took the ski over the jump, landing shakily back in the water. Light poured from the end of the tunnel—Leon was ahead, taking Ashley over one more unavoidable ramp.

“Luis…” you started to say.

“ _Dios_ ,” he prayed from behind your back, “I know I’ve done a lot of bad things—but, why? _Por qué_?!”

The island’s destruction created waves—forcing you over the jump and outside into the sunlight. Even you felt your stomach drop when the jet ski was suspended in mid air—you couldn’t imagine how Luis felt. He had glued himself to your back, only letting go to hurl into the water once you stopped rocking.

“Ashley!” Leon called out worriedly. He was sitting alone—she must’ve fallen off during the impact.

But her head suddenly shot out of the water, mere inches from where Luis was barfing.

You weren’t sure who would die first—Ashley from shock, or Luis from the beating she was about to give him. Thankfully, Ashley took pity on how pale his face was.

Leon’s radio began beeping rapidly once she climbed back up on the jet ski.

“I swear, if you don’t answer I will personally come to Europe, find you and hunt you down myself—” a recognizable voice started to spill from the radio as soon as he answered.

“Hunnigan…?” Leon replied wearily.

“You’re alive!” she shouted through the device. You could almost hear Hunnigan collapse against her desk. “Are you both okay? What’s the status with Ashley? Send me your coordinates—I’ve got six copters on standby!”

“We’re alive,” Leon laughed. “We’re okay, Ashley and Luis are both with us and are fine as well.”

“Oh, thank God. Were you able to retrieve a sample of _Las Plagas_?” Hunnigan asked.

Before Leon could say no, you pulled a purple vial from your pocket. “Yup!”

“The dominant plaga?!” Luis gasped. “I thought it was destroyed in the explosion!”

“I managed to lift it off Saddler's robe while I was restraining him,” you twirled the vial around your fingers.

“Good—no, _phenomenal_ work,” Hunnigan praised. “Are you all ready to come home?”

You, Leon, Ashley, and Luis looked at each other.

“Yeah,” you answered with a nod.

You weren’t sure if you would ever see a sight as beautiful as the dawn after leaving Raccoon City, but…

This was pretty damn good.

* * *

Luis snored against the helicopter’s cabin while Ashley slept quietly with her head rested in his lap.

You and Leon sat together across from them, watching the sunset from the window. A warm light had cast itself over Washington, showering the White House in gold.

“We made a lot of promises on this mission,” Leon began. “I think the first was when you promised you'd make it back from the castle, right?"

“Yeah, and then you promised you wouldn’t treat me differently after I told you my secret,” you leaned against his shoulder.

“You promised to stop me if I attacked you,” he paused to think, “you did a pretty good job of keeping that one.”

“Do you think so?” you brought your face to his.

“Well, I wish I hadn’t been literally in the middle of choking you,” he chuckled against your lips before kissing them, “but— _yeah_. You did amazing.”

“And,” you pulled away, “we managed to keep our oldest promise.”

“ _Hmm_?” he chased after, planting one more kiss.

“That we would always be there for each other."

“I intend to keep that one for as long as you’ll let me,” he smiled.

“So, if I say ‘forever’?”

Leon brought an arm around you, pressing you against his chest. 

You could hear the heartbeat that saved you.

"I was hoping you'd say that."


	22. Epilouge

Once you arrived back at the White House, a lot of things changed. 

Government scientists immediately tried to seize you, but Ashley stopped them by pleading to her dad. Afterwards, the horrendous malpractice was revealed through investigations led by Hunnigan, and the scientists were all arrested. You and Sherry were free.

Sherry was finally given the chance to attend a regular school. She was taken in by one of Chris and Claire’s closest friends, Barry Burton. There, him and his two daughters treated her like family, where you, Claire, and Leon could visit whenever you wanted.

Luis was granted immunity and protection by the United States. He became known as a hero for saving the President’s daughter, and known as a genius doctor for his preventative-measure research performed on the sample you stole off Saddler.

Ashley returned back to college, more eager than ever to learn about the inner-workings of the government in order to help her father, and Hunnigan continued on as a government agent, hoping to continue supporting you and Leon in the future.

With freedom, you discovered STRATCOM had been paying for you services the past six years. You suddenly had money upon arriving back in Washington—and you had _a lot_ of it. Hunnigan found you an apartment, and Ashley helped furnish it.

Luis, Ashley, and Hunnigan had become dear friends, helping you adjust to your new life.

As for Leon…

“It’s finally the day of your date!” Ashley sang, pulling clothes off the store’s racks. “You went through so much legal stuff, there’s been no time since now, huh?”

"He's been coming to work with burns on his hands," Hunnigan browsed the selection. You weren't sure how you convinced her to come along, but somehow you managed. “I believe he’s been practicing his cooking," she said, pawing at the fabric of a black turtleneck.

“You’re so pretty, I wish you’d wear something a little flashier,” Ashley stopped Hunnigan from grabbing the sweater.

Hunnigan blushed, and you felt your heart skip a beat. Ashley’s had too, apparently, because her cheeks went pink. 

“Anyways,” the girl coughed, “do you know what you’re gonna wear?”

“Something sexy,” Luis said, leafing through a magazine.

“Dr. Sera, please,” Hunnigan frowned, “take this seriously.”

“It’s Luis—L. U. I. S,” he flippantly waved his hands, “and I am taking it seriously. Senorita’s going to his _apartment_.”

Hunnigan blinked slowly, and then brought a hand to her lips. “Then we must find a matching lingerie set—“

“Guys!” you nearly shouted. You took a deep breath, and huddled them all close. “I’m… a virgin…”

“Whaaat?!” Ashley pulled away. “Seriously?!”

“Look—I’ve never had any opportunity,” your face was turning red. “I went straight to University, and then the whole G-Virus thing happened…”

Luis wrapped an arm around your neck. “I could teach you—“

“No, _Leon’s_ gonna teach her,” Ashley lightly punched his shoulder.

The four of you laughed together, taking way too long to finally choose an outfit. Ashley brought you to a salon for hair and makeup next, and Luis drove to Leon’s apartment after.

“He won’t be able to resist you,” Luis said, pulling up alongside the curb. He held up his fingers in a chef's kiss, "you look _so good_."

“I have to admit,” Hunnigan pushed up her glasses, “Ashley you’ve really outdone yourself.”

“Yeah, well,” Ashley shrugged with a pleased grin across her face. She clasped your shoulders, “are you ready?”

Your friends had done an incredible job at making you feel gorgeous. The clothes Ashley picked were so different from the exercise gear STRATCOM made you accustomed to, and the lacy undergarments beneath them made your heart race.

"Okay!" you mustered all your courage, jolting out of your seat. “I’m ready,” you leaned in to kiss everyone’s cheeks, “thank you!”

“ _Ugh_ ,” Ashley smiled.

“Warn me next time so I can catch your lips instead,” Luis winked.

“Good luck!” Hunnigan cheered.

“Love you all," you stepped out of the car, "and I hope to not return a virgin," you shut the door just as Luis and Ashley began to whistle.

You had been through a lot in your relatively short life. A zombie outbreak. Almost dying. The G-Virus. Torture. Infestation by a parasite. Almost dying, again. 

But somehow, this felt the most nerve wrecking. The beat in your chest was as loud as a snare drum by the time you reached his door. Had you ever even seen him in casual clothes? Was he a black socks or white socks kind of guy? Boxers or briefs?

Leon answered when you knocked. He was dressed in fitted trousers and a white button up—sleeves rolled to his forearms.

“ _Wow_ ,” he took a step back in admiration. “You look amazing—I mean, you always do, um,” Leon shyly rubbed the back of his neck, stopping himself from rambling on, “why don’t you come in?”

You blushed as you stepped inside. “Thanks. You’re looking pretty good yourself," you said, biggest understatement of the year.

Leon smiled widely in response, taking the jacket off your shoulders and hanging it. “Make yourself at home—you’re the first guest I’ve ever had.”

His apartment was simple, but more modern than you expected. It was minimalistic, yet comforting. You were surrounded by his scent.

“I’m your first guest?” you asked as you looked around.

Leon raised an eyebrow teasingly. “You’re the only person I’ve ever wanted to bring home.”

You bit your tongue to stop yourself from jumping his bones, eyes landing on a photograph instead. The picture was nicely framed, showing Leon in his police uniform standing next to what you guessed were his parents. It must’ve been taken shortly before you met him—he looked exactly the same.

“This brings back memories,” you looked closer. “Is that your mom and dad?”

Leon hovered over your shoulder.

“Yeah, this was at my graduation,” his voice was soft. “I received my uniform in the mail—couldn’t wait to try it on. Glad I did, because it ended up burning alongside my Jeep. The one you saw me in was just a spare."

You glanced back at him. “In the mail? You’re not from Raccoon City?”

“Nope,” he shook his head. “From a small town nearby it, though.”

“Why did you choose Raccoon City?” you couldn’t help but ask.

Leon led you to the couch. He sat down next to you, resting his arms on the cushions. “I was interested in what happened at the Arklay mountains.”

“The first case of zombies?”

“Yup,” he laughed, “couldn't believe it at first. Now I’ve seen more than my fair share.”

You drank the sight of Leon in—how he was resting carefree on a couch in the safe space of his apartment. He had no weapons on him, no gear. There were no hints of wounds, or stains of blood. 

“What’s up?” he asked when he caught you staring.

“I was just thinking,” you said, “maybe _this_ is what it would have been like if we had met before Raccoon City—seeing you always this happy and relaxed, telling me old stories of your past.”

“That’s something we can do now, too, you know?” Leon placed his elbows against his knees. “I’ll tell you so many old stories that you’ll fall asleep.”

You giggled. “That’s impossible. I’d never fall asleep.”

“You say that, but I’ve got some pretty boring stories—“

“I want to know everything about you,” you smiled brightly. “Please, tell me everything, even if you think it’s boring.”

Leon was taken aback. He ran a hand through his hair after a pause, "I want to know everything about you, too..."

A timer went off from the kitchen. He chuckled dryly at the sound, getting up with a sigh and motioning you to follow. "Ready to eat the worst dinner of your life?" he asked.

Bar stools were placed along the kitchen island. You propped yourself up on one and watched in awe as Leon put on an ovenmitt.

“What delicious creation have you made for our date?” You asked as he pulled out a casserole dish and set it on the stove.

“Uh,” he rummaged through his drawers looking for a knife, “lasagna. _Hopefully_.”

The scent wafting up from the dish was better than he let on. In fact, it smelt _delicious_. Your stomach began to gurgle loudly.

Leon looked back as he awkwardly cut into the pasta. “Is that a ‘ _Jesus, please don’t feed me that,_ ’ sort of noise?” 

“It’s a ‘ _wow that smells so good!_ ’ sort of noise,” you replied, licking your lips when he set a plate in front of you.

“ _Sure_ ,” he rolled his eyes, “don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“You’ve warned me,” you brought a fork full up to your mouth, “many, _many_ times.”

The lasagna was surprisingly tasty. It seemed as if the proportions of noodle, cheese, and sauce were all perfect— _wait_ , maybe, perhaps this was actually the best lasagna you’ve ever had?! You hungrily finished your serving. _It definitely was!_

“I thought you said you were bad at cooking,” you said, pointing to your empty pate, “this was scrumptious.”

“Honestly, I’m a bit shocked. I really thought I was going to burn down my apartment,” Leon finished his own, shoving away the dish. “Well, I guess I did have help.”

“ _Help?_ ”

“Luis came over a few times, helping me practice,” Leon admitted, hiding his face. “He’s scary in the kitchen.”

Imagining Luis and Leon standing in this kitchen together—Luis mercilessly instructing Leon on what to do—was almost too much to handle. "I thought you said I was your first guest?"

"He doesn't count. He forced himself in."

You snickered. "You're sure you didn't beg?"

“Other than Luis, you're truly the only guest I've ever had,” Leon smiled, putting the plates into the dishwasher. “Dessert’s all me, by the way."

“Really?” Your eyes lit up in excitement.

He walked over to the freezer, grabbing out a tub of vanilla ice cream and slamming it down on the counter. “ _Ta-da!_ ”

You burst out laughing.

“Yes, it’s vanilla ice cream,” he popped off the lid, scooping some into a small bowl for you. “But it’s the _best_ vanilla ice cream.”

You took the spoon he handed you, dunking it into the creamy frozen treat.

“Holy crap,” you gulped it down. “It's actually the best.”

“Told you," Leon beamed.

You loaded another bite onto the spoon and held it out for him to take. “Want some?”

“How sweet of you,” he hummed, leaning forward to accept. His shirt stretched across his muscles when he did—collar pulling apart, revealing the smooth skin of his neck. Just as his lips were about to meet the spoon, his eyes flickered to yours.

You froze under his gaze.

And then you dropped the spoon.

The ice cream landed on his white shirt, effectively sullying it. You were mortified, but he looked amused.

“Oh, my, _god_ ,” you said, dashing over with a napkin. “I am so sorry!”

“For what?” he chucked. “It’s vanilla—“

“What if it stains!” You dabbed madly at the spot. “Take it off. Show me the laundry, I’ll wash it!”

Leon raised a brow. “You want me to take my shirt off?”

“Yes!”

“Really?”

“ _Yes_!!"

Leon had a mischievous grin on his face as he began undoing the shirt. The way he was removing it was painfully slow, fingers working button by button. You weren’t sure when exactly you stopped breathing, but you only noticed once he shrugged the shirt down his arms, leaving his bare chest fully exposed in front of you.

The last time you saw his shirt off was six years ago. His muscles had grown considerably since then. His scar collection had, too.

But your eyes were drawn to one in particular: the scar on his left shoulder, the mark of Annette’s bullet. Memories came flooding back—how it felt watching him bleed out, how your hands shook while you tried to help.

You gingerly brought your fingers up, running them carefully along the raised skin. 

“Maybe if I knew what I was doing back then, this would have healed better,” you said quietly. 

“It’s perfect the way it is,” Leon's gaze followed your hand. “Everytime I see it, I remember how you saved my life.”

His voice was low and raspy, so different than when he was joking around in the kitchen. Your pulse was ringing in your ears and in your throat—you wanted to hear more.

You dragged your finger from the scar, over his chest and down his muscles. 

Leon softly moaned. 

You tentatively placed your lips against the scar.

He dropped his shirt to the floor.

You never felt like _this_ before—the haze of desire that made you do the things you once hesitated even thinking about. His skin was so warm beneath you, shuttering at your every touch. You kissed his collarbone next, and he trembled just like you hoped.

" _Ah—_ " he let out a shaky gasp when your lips found the crook of his neck.

You were quickly becoming addicted to his reactions. You kissed his jaw, and whispered beside his ear, “ _Leon_.”

Hearing you say his name triggered something inside of him. He squeezed your waist and backed you into the wall. 

“Are you enjoying this?” he asked. "Teasing me?"

“Yes,” you admitted.

He scoffed, moving to pay back your every kiss, pressing his lips against your neck, pulling aside your shirt to kiss your collarbone.

“It's in the way,” Leon tugged at the buttons on your blouse. His fingers brushed against your chest and against the swells of your breasts as he deftly worked down, making you shiver in anticipation by the time he reached your stomach. The shirt slid off your arms once he was done, landing next to his on the ground.

"You're beautiful," he muttered into your shoulder, kissing there, and kissing the edge of your bra. His fingers dragged along your back, “tell me if you want me to stop.”

“Don’t stop,” you answered instantly, “I’ve never been able to get enough of you.”

Leon smiled. “I know the feeling."

He picked you up, and you wrapped your legs around his waist, leaving a trail of clothes behind as he walked.

First it was your bra.

Next it was his belt.

And then it was the rest of your outfit as he gently laid you down on his bed, and placed a kiss against your lips. You tilted your face for him. He kissed deeper. It didn’t take long for his tongue to find yours. 

“You taste so good,” Leon pressed his weight into you—moving his body in tandem with each time you arched up. “I wonder how you taste here…?" he moved downwards.

It was clear he knew what he was doing—making you writhe, making you moan. He touched you in all the right places, slow and careful—only until you asked for more. 

You were drowning beneath the pleasure. But it still wasn’t enough.

“ _Please_ ,” you begged, rolling your hips into his.

Leon pulled back, kneeling on the edge of the bed. His face was flushed, chest heaving.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

You nodded, but he shook his head.

“I need to hear you say it aloud."

You reached forward, undoing the button on his pants. Once it was open, you looked him in the eyes. “I want you, Leon.”

“You’re so impatient, sweetheart,” he finished what you started—pulling off the rest of his clothes before pushing you back against the bed. “But how could I ever say no to you?"

* * *

You groaned, woken up by the bright light shining through the windows. 

Birds were chirping, the sun was warm, and Leon’s bed was soft. It took a lot of effort to finally break apart from the cushy pillows and duvet.

You were fully awake once you realized Leon was missing, though.

The spot next to you was bare with not even a hint of lingering heat. You sat up to look, completely naked once the sheets came tumbling down. Purple marks trailed across your shoulder, leading up your neck. You sighed to yourself. Maybe Hunnigan had the right idea with turtlenecks.

For now, you could borrow something from Leon. Inside of his closet consisted of only four colors: black, grey, white and blue. _That’s so him,_ you laughed, shifting through the clothes.

The front door opened just as you slipped a grey t-shirt over your head. “Hey—are you awake yet?” Leon called from the living room.

A blush spread across his cheeks as you shuffled in. “My clothes really do suit you,” he said, setting his car keys and a few bags on the kitchen island.

“Good morning,” you rested your head in your hands. “What’d you get?” 

Leon opened a brown paper bag first, pulling out bagels and coffee. “Breakfast, for one.”

“Yummy,” you hummed happily. 

“ _Cute_ ,” he kissed your cheek before reaching into the other bag. “Second…”

Your eyes went wide.

Shampoo, conditioner, hair elastics, bobby pins, lotion, deodorant, even period supplies, one by one he continued to take out more and more and lay it all on the counter in front of you.

“Remember how we were hunting through my cupboards trying to find you a spare toothbrush last night?” Leon laughed before smiling shyly. “I tried to think of everything you might need—stuff for when you stay over again, or if you just want to hang out here with me—“

You hugged Leon. 

You hugged him so tight he made a noise.

“Is—is it okay?” he rubbed your back.

“More than okay—it’s perfect,” you squeezed one more time before letting go. “You do realize I’m going to be here all the time now, right?”

"You better be," Leon grinned. "We have six years to make up for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd here we are!
> 
> Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart for reading, for the kudos, and of course the comments that never fail to make my day! I sincerely hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. <3  
> Maybe see you for a Luis one shot POV in the future?  
> Again, thanks so much for coming with me on this ride! Bye for now!


End file.
